Taming the Wolf
by Frellian
Summary: 'She is not to be trusted, Dwalin. No matter how dear she is to you.' 'You trusted her, why can you not trust her daughter' A young ferian shows up after escaping the grasp of the pale orc. But can she be trusted? For a certain pack of ferien are known to have sided with the orcs. How will her presence affect the journey of the dwarves? Eventually FílixOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Oh no! Another Hobbit story! Yes I know, but this time, I am writing with a reason. As some of you might know, I have started writing a book and now I need to develop a new creature. And to do so, I need to write more about it, figure out how it behaves, their habits. And why not throw it into a fan fiction? And after seeing the extended edition of the Battle of the Five Armies, an idea popped inside my head which would go perfectly with my creature.**

 **This first chapter was written in just an hour or so. It may mean I will rewrite it later, but I just wanted to start. See how it will turn out in the future. It also means it won't be my main priority, since 'Nothing I have ever known' is still ongoing.**

 **Anyway, here is the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Deep yellow eyes scan the area as the pack draws closer. They will be here soon, causing her to curse under her breath. Those darn muds! She really hates those vile creatures! She really does! It's because of them she has lost her mother when she was only a pup! And to think she had to live her life with them!

A low growl escapes her throat as she runs even harder. Well, she isn't a pup anymore! They can't command her anymore! She is stronger and smarter than any of the wargs! Well perhaps with the exception of _her_. At least she doesn't need an orc commanding her around. She isn't some kind of pet to fetch her master whatever he needs! Nor is she a mount to be used for the lazy!

She keeps on running as fast as her legs can carry her – which is fast! The sounds of the wargs slowly fading. If only she can keep them off long enough, they will eventually stop chasing her, at least that's the plan. Of course _he_ won't be pleased and some heads will be rolling. But she doesn't care. She has nobody left, except for her uncle and they don't exactly see eye to eye about certain things.

No, her only hope is to find her father. That is, if he's still alive. The last time she had seen him, was over sixty years ago. He wouldn't even recognize her if she did find him. And where would she search?

Suddenly she comes to a halt, growling at the moving form in the shadow. To be honest, she didn't count on her to be following her as well. Then again, of all the canines, _she_ knows her best. _Mother_ knows best, or she always say so.

Slowly the large white warg moves out of the shadow, her head low, her ears flat. A snarl escapes the young ferian as she stares at the warg.

 _'Off to your nest, pup,'_ Matriarch says as she growls at the ferian, her baring her sharp teeth as well. _'You don't want the master to punish you, do you?'_

 _'Like you care about me,_ _ **warg**_ _!'_

The white warg move closer to the young ferian, both of them snarl at each other. As the largest warg – the mother of wargs – Matriarch stands taller than the smaller creature, sending her a look that could pass as a glare is she had been an orc.

 _'Have_ _ **I**_ _not raised you as a pup? Have_ _ **I**_ _not cared for you over these passed sixty-five years?'_

 _'You are_ _ **not**_ _my mother, Matriarch! And I will not come with you!'_

A low growl escapes her throat, turning into a warning bark as the smaller female takes a few steps back. She doesn't want to attack the warg. Really, she doesn't! The wrath of her rider would be immense. But if the female won't back off, she will fight!

 _'That's enough!'_

At the dangerous bark of warning, the ferian quickly turns around, to find a dark grey wolf standing behind her. His golden eyes on Matriarch, before shifting to the younger female. He growls at her, though less menacing than the warg had done moments before.

 _'Uncle, please,'_ the ferian begs as she looks at him pleadingly. _'Please, don't let me return to that place. I beg of you.'_

 _'It is for the best, Frêllian,_ ' the male says moving closer to the two canine creatures. _'The master will not take traitors lightly.'_

 _'He is_ _ **not**_ _my master! He never was!'_

At this the warg leaps at the Frêllian, pinning her to the ground as she growls, her ears flattened in her neck as she glowers down at the pinned down female.

 _'It was our master that has saved you!'_

 _'Saved me? Saved me! He ordered you to kill my mother, forcing me to live under your care,'_ Frêllian spits as she tries to move from under the heavy warg. _'Is that what you call "_ _ **saved**_ _"?'_

A heavy paw pushes Frêllian down into the dirt as Matriarch lowers her head towards the ferian. The ferian mentally cursing her lack of years and hight. If only she had been one-hundred, she would have been able to take on the mother of wargs. But with her seventy-five, Frêllian is only just of age. Her full hight not yet reached. So she only growls as the warg speaks.

 _'Cànna was a traitor, siding with masters enemy,_ ' Matriarch says in a low snarl as she mentions the late ferian. _'You are lucky master let you live, considering your tainted blood.'_

With that said, the warg gets off of her, only to grab Frêllian in her mouth, before the ferian even has time to get up. Avoiding biting the young female, Matriarch looks at the male ferian. A silent message being said, before both of them take off again. A loud howl comes from Fêrram - no doubt calling the other wargs – as Matriarch carries Frêllian like a mother would carry her pup. And all the ferian can do is glare at the moving scenery. She had almost made it passed the border this time.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that marks the end of the first chapter. I am curious to see how this will work out. I'm thinking about going for yet another Fíli x OC though I'm not sure yet.**

 **Anyway, before writing this, I did my research. I already knew the white warg was a female, but I didn't know if she had a name. So after some research I found out she is called (the) Matriarch, mother of all wargs and just with with this. Just to clear things up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe it! Just one chapter and already 3 reviews. I am honored.**

 **Thank you so much, JustAnotherGirl94, LightsCDark and angel897, for your kind and encouraging words. I really appreciate them.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter two. For those who haven't noticed it during the previous chapter,** _italic_ **is spoken in black speech, unless mentioned otherwise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _'Don't you even dare coming near me, **scum**!'_

Frêllian growls as an orc begins to walks over to her. The coward freezes as her cold eyes look straight at him, her lips curled up to show her fangs. Why can't these stupid creatures understand she will never allow anyone on her back, _never_! No matter how many times they will try.

With one last snarl, the ferian turns around, jumping on a rock away from the orc. If he wants to join the hunt, he can mount a warg. Or perhaps her uncle would like to serve as his trusty steed? He seems have been completely brainwashed after her last escape.

Her yellow eyes easily spot the light fur of her uncle. Though instead of a nicely groomed fur like hers, his is all mangled with fresh wounds reddening his fur. The result of a fight he had with a warg earlier that day. A chunk of his left ear is missing after he had tried to punish Frêllian for trying to sneak off. Too bad for the ferian his niece has inherited her fathers' strength.

He has chanced over the passed few years. Becoming more aggressive and demanding. His temper growing with the day. Where he wouldn't pick a fight with a warg when Frêllian had been just a pup, he now gets into a fight at least once a day. How did that happen?

 _'The master will demand you to allow a rider on your back soon, Frêllian.'_

 _'He is a fool to think I will lead a part of his army.'_

 _'No, Frêllian. **You** are the fool to deny the masters' wishes like that.'_

Matriarch sits down in front of the rock, her back turned to Frêllian. For weeks now, the warg has urged the ferian to allow a rider on her back. But she refuses. She isn't some kind of pet. She is a ferian and she is proud to be one!

With one eye closed, Frêllian watches as Matriarch lays down, resting her head on her crossed front legs. The warg doesn't worry about Frêllian trying to escape. Her last attempt has been three years ago, when she had been seventy-six. But after having been chained up to a rock for days, with nothing to eat or drink, has made her change her mind about escaping. She will wait until she is fast and strong enough.

Her yellow eyes scan the creatures around her. Orcs she can outrun with ease and they won't stand a chance against her in battle. Even if she should be outnumbered. Her own people simply don't care about her whereabouts. If she were to leave the pack, they would simply replace her with a beta – to be honest her status amongst her people has saved her neck many times, but she can be replaced easily when necessary.

And then comes the wargs. Smart creatures and a dangerous combination when paired up with orcs. But they only have their feral instincts, which can be a great advantage for the young ferian. Still, there is one warg Frêllian has to surpass and that warg is twice her height. The biggest and meanest of all wargs, her rider the most feared orc of all time.

Looking at Matriarch, Frêllian lets out a sigh. The white warg has kept her eye out on the ferian, not once losing her out of her watchful eyes. Her master has a plan for the younger female and she will not let anything stand between him and his plan. That much Frêllian has noticed.

But whatever his plan is, she will not be part of it!

 _'Where is the pup!'_

Frêllian growls as Azog addresses her. Seeing as she is the youngest member of her pack, the pale orc keeps on addressing her as 'pup', even if she is of age and the alpha of her pack.

 _'You have denied yet another rider, pup,'_ the orc states as he advances, a menacing look in his eyes. _'I have given you time enough to grow strong, longer than I would give any other due to your tainted blood. But your time has come, ferian!'_

 _'I have told you already, **orc**. I will never allow a rider on my back!'_

She snarls at the orc as he stops right in front of her, standing higher than her even when standing on the rock. His hand moves towards her, preparing to grab her by the neck, but she snaps at him and jumps away.

Letting out a roar of frustration, the orc advances towards her again. But Frêllian simply jumps out off his way again. Growling as he comes too close. But then Matriarch jumps in front of the ferian, blocking her escape from the orc.

 _'You cannot run away from your duty anymore, Frêllian.'_

As the two canine growl at each other, Frêllian misses the quick movement of Azog. As he grabs her by her neck, she lets out a yelp of surprise. Turning her head to the pale orc, the ferian growls at him. Her fangs showing as she tries to free herself.

 _'Bolg!'_ The orc moves forward, a scowl on his face as he looks at the female in his fathers' grasp. _'It is time you and the pup learn to work as a team.'_

 _'That filth is not even worthy of my time,'_ the said orc sneers as he watches the ferian. _'A pathetic, scrawny-looking excuse of a wolf. And not to mention the traitorous blood that runs through her veins.'_

 _'Weak? I'll show you weak, you **bastard**!'_

Blog just laughs as Frêllian trashes about. She will not allow him to talk like that! She is the alpha, the alpha! How can they treat her like this? One day she will get them for this! Just wait and see. One day not even Matriarch can tell which piece belongs to her master and which piece to that scumbag of a spawn of his!

 _'Quit your squirming, pup. I will no longer tolerate your behavior. No matter who you are, you are here to serve **him**!'_

 _'I would rather serve the king of my forefathers!'_

She snarls the orc as he holds her close to his face. Only inches away from his face, but far enough so she can't bite her. With a glare he places his bladed arm at her throat, but the ferian just keeps on snarling at him. If he kills her, he would only do her a favor!

 _'They have no king! They will never have a king again!'_

 _'Then why do you want to go to war against a folk with no king? And why need me?'_

Before she can register what is happening, she finds herself on the ground again. With the wind knocked out off her longs, Frêllian gasps for air. Then she shakes her head to stop the earth from spinning. But she doesn't get up as she looks at the pale orc. Nor does she spare Bolg a glance as she hears him stalk off again. Probably not wanting to waste his time with her anymore.

 _'If you want to serve the dead king so much, perhaps I should send you to him then!'_

With that said, he raises his sword, ready to strike. But instead of hitting the wolf-like creature, the sound of metal meeting metal is heard and his pale eyes stare into dark blue eyes in surprise.

* * *

Yellow eyes watch as the buck grazes. As the wind gently blows through the leaves, she crouches down soundlessly. The buck still unaware of the threat lurking behind the bush. Even if there is hardly any leaves on it now. Lucky for her. She hasn't had a decent kill for weeks. Just small game perhaps once a week and that's just not enough for her. Besides it's not like she succeeds every time she hunts. Especially not without a pack. Hunting solo for the first time turned out to be really difficult and only after a long week did she finally managed to catch an injured rabbit. A nice piece of that juice-looking buck would be a nice change.

The thought alone makes her mouth water as she carefully watches her prey. Great, now she is longing for the buck even more. Why did she run away from the orcs again? Oh, right. Because of that incident almost six months ago, where they no longer could control her.

Frêllian crouches down even lower, preparing herself for the leap. The white snow a good cover for her, making her light fur blend in perfectly with her surroundings. A good thing too, for being without a pack in the winter would be almost impossible.

Suddenly her prey looks up, his ears twitching as he looks around. Something has spooked him! And she knows what. Something is coming! Frêllian has noticed it as well and isn't too thrilled about it. If she wants to go for the kill, she has to go for it now! Or else the buck will flee and she will miss her chance. _Again_.

With a short low-in tone bark she runs over to the startled buck. But already alerted animal reacts too fast for the ferian and quickly dashes off, alerting other animals while doing so. There goes her change of getting an decent meal. She doesn't even try to pursuit, her body to weak from the lack of food. She will only waste her energy. She will just have to try and find something else to eat then.

Which brings her at the subject that has scared off her prey.

Lifting her snout in the air, she sniffs. The scent of the buck still lingering around. But it isn't the buck she seeks. And it isn't the only scent in the air. Something new fills her nostrils something she has never smelled before. Maybe it's edible?

Following her nose, Frêllian follows the scent. Her tail waggling slightly at the thought of having a decent mail after all. Hopefully something easy. Well, whatever it is, she is getting close! She can hear it moving.

There!

Turning her head towards some hills, she can hear something moving around. Just a few steps away from her prey. Just one pounce and she can set her teeth in its juicy flesh. Crouching down, she slowly moves closer, relying on her ambush tactics more than her pursuit skills at the moment.

Now!

With one jump, she has her prey underneath her body. With her sharp teeth bare, she prepares to aim for the throat. But then she stops mid-air as she looks at the creature underneath her. A small human child. Or at least, it looks like one. But it looks like an adult, except for its height.

It had yelled in fear as she had jumped it, its hands held up in front of its face in fear. Screaming and trashing in fear as it tries to keep her head away from itself. And did she hear it beg for her not to eat it?

She could just ignore its pleas, biting down. It could be so easy, the creature looks weak. Just one small movement and she can have her long deserved meal. But then again, it walks on two legs. And Frêllian has made an oath long ago to never eat two-legged creatures.

'Huh?'

The creature looks up in surprise, his – she has decided it to be male – eyes big in fear as the ferian steps away from him. Still, she stays right in front of him, sitting on the ground as she waits for him to stand up.

But he doesn't. The creature probably being too afraid one movement can result in him being ripped apart. So to show him she means well, she yips, wagging her tail to show her good intent. She even starts to pant as her yellow eyes scan the strange creature.

A round face with a mop of thick sandy-colored hair, big and round grey eyes. His ears remind her of an elf, though not nearly as pointed as one which is odd as well. But the most distinguishing feats are his feet. Big and wooly.

What a strange creature he is indeed.

Suddenly she notices something is laying on his right, a basket! Without giving the creature a second look, she stands up to sniff at the basket. There is food in it! No doubt about it. Some vegetables have fallen out off it, but there is more food inside. Now if she could just open it, she could get a nice meal out of it.

'Hey-hey-hey, that's mine!'

Turning her head towards the creature, he quickly shuts up, fearing for his life. Well, perhaps he still hasn't noticed she isn't going to eat him, not anymore. So with one longing look at the basket – and the meat she can smell in it – Frêllian picks it up, handing it over to the owner. Then she turns her head towards the vegetables on the ground. Most she doesn't recognize, but wait, that's an apple! Recognizing the fruit, she sniffs it for a moment. Then she takes a bite.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that's it for today. I wonder who the forefathers that Frêllian mentioned were. And will it be of importance? Well, only I know. You will have to wait until it is time to know more about her past. Or perhaps her future?**

 **Anyway, I hope I will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Thank you for your kind review, LightCDark!**

 **LightCDark: awww, love the ending of this chapter. Frellian seems like a cute fluffy animal, but highly dangerous if you cross her path.**

 **Looking forward to the next chapter. Yeah, she does, doesn't she? Still she isn't one to mess with. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Every now and then he turns his head around. Only to see yellow eyes watching him intently. She has not yet made an effort to jump him, or rip him apart. But how long will the creature wait? Better yet, _what_ is she waiting for?

His eyes widen as he realizes something. She is a wolf, and wolves hunt in packs! What if she is waiting for a member of her pack to attack? He quickly scans the area, but no other creature is to be seen. Nor can he hear any movements.

He has to get away from this… this _wolf_! He needs to get back home! There he will be safe!

As the hobbit slowly makes his way back home, he still remains on the look-out for any movements. But there is none. But a quick look over his shoulder tells him, the creature has stood up, her yellow eyes still fixed on him, observing his every move.

'Shoo,' he tries to scare it off, but she remains where she is standing. 'Go, shoo!'

He's such an idiot. She is clearly a predator. She won't be scared off that easily. And did she just laugh at him? Well it sure looked like she was laughing. Not good, he is already imagining things! Wolves don't laugh! They can't!

Turning his head, he takes in he surroundings. What if he makes a run for it? His home isn't too far off. He might make it! But then again…

Looking at the heavy basked, he knows he won't outrun the wolf even if he tried. Not with so many items in his basked. Glancing back at the wolf, he looks at her legs. Strong, like the rest of her body. Build for running and leaping at her prey. Which would be him at the moment.

But what if he… He slowly moves away from the wolf, her eyes not missing any over her movements. She is slowly following him!

Swallowing thickly the hobbit takes another step, and another, and another one. His heart beating out of control as he quickens his pace. She keeps on following him on a much slower pace. Her tail wagging as she does so. Probably excited for the hunt! But what else can he do?!

A pig squeals and he notices she has stopped moving, her head turned towards the sound. Her head tilted to the side a little as she continues listening.

Now!

With a heavy thud his basked falls to the ground and he makes a run for it. That pig might just have saved his life! If he makes it back home alive, he will never eat pork again. Ever! He can see his house already. The green door – his door really is in desperate need of a paint job – covered in white snow. Running up the slippery steps, he almost falls down. But he regains his balance.

As he reaches his door, his tries to find the key. His fingers clumsy as he takes out the iron item. Just a little more! Just a little! But the sound of crunching snow, makes the hobbit stop dead in his tracks. His thick fingers holding onto the key tightly as his hand hovers in the air. The wolf has followed him! He just knows it! He can feel her yellow eyes piercing in his back. He should just open the door and get inside, right now.

 _Thud_.

He can hear her make a grunting noise, which almost sounds like she is talking. Which is absolutely absurd of course.

'You dropped this,' a feminine voice says, causing the hobbit to turn around. But instead of seeing a female hobbit, his eyes land on the wolf again. 'Your basked, you dropped it.'

He stares at the creature in surprise, his hands shaking as he tries to comprehend what is going on. It is official, he has lost his mind. With one last look at the creature, he feels the ground moving closer – or is he moving closer to the ground? – and everything turns dark.

* * *

'I, er, I… Well I don't think this is such a good idea.'

Frêllian turns head towards Bilbo – she had learned to be the creatures name. A hobbit from the Shire. Sitting in the hallway, she waits for the hobbit to put on his jacket. Why on earth is he taking so long.

'But I haven't really been outside this whole winter!'

Even after three months, Bilbo still finds it a strange thing to hear. A talking wolf, well no. A ferian. But besides Frêllian, the hobbit has never encountered another ferian so how was he suppose to know they can talk? But every time Bilbo hears her speak, he finds it disturbing. A feminine voice, combined with a lower feral sound.

Yes, the first time she had spoken to him, the hobbit had been quite spooked – to put it mildly. And due to her appearance, he had been reluctant about her being outdoor. If someone was to see her, there would be panic all over the Shire! No, no, no, the can't have such sort of nonsense! It isn't necessary.

'And there is a good reason for that!'

'But I am a ferian! I belong to roam freely,' the ferian whines, lowering her head in sadness.

'Then you shouldn't have followed me back to home. Do you know what kind of trouble I have been trough, the scare you gave me back then?!'

Frêllian scoffs as Bilbo finally arrives at the door. She had been starved and he had food. And lots of it! How could she not have followed the strange creature? But now she fears she might have made the wrong decision. She needs to get out, but how? She needs to think and fast!

'I could pretend to be your guard dog!'

She can't believe she even suggested that! Scowling at her own idea, she looks at the hobbit. Having to act like some kind of _pet_ isn't something she fancies doing. But if that means she can go outside, she'd gladly do it!

Though Bilbo isn't too pleased about that idea, as he stares at her skeptical. She is bigger than any normal dog. She is even slightly bigger than a normal wolf! Besides, her whole appearance just screams wolf.

'And you really think they will believe it? You look like a direwolf. How do you think the others will react on seeing a creature thought extinct long ago, hm?'

Frêllian scoffs. A direwolf extinct, like that would ever happen. Not that Bilbo should know about the packs roaming the north, with winters cold enough to freeze the fur off your body. Knowing the hobbit, he might have a fit. Because, let's face it, he actually fainted when she had started talking to him. So better not tell him of the large wolves of the north.

'I barely stand as high as a direwolf,' the ferian argues, sitting down. 'Not until I reach my full hight.'

'You-you mean to say you're not even full-grown?' Bilbo gapes at her in surprise, before composing himself. 'It doesn't matter. You will be staying here. No one must see you.'

With that the hobbit leaves. Outside he sighs. The weather is nice, no wonder his canine friend wants to get out. But they had made an arrangement that she can only get out, when it is dark outside. Of course she is free to leave whenever she wishes, but then she can no longer stay with Bilbo.

'Good morning, mister Bilbo,' his neighbor greets him with a smile.

'Good morning.'

'Going to the market I see?'

He simply nods and moves on. He passes some other hobbits, greeting them friendly, shaking his head when they just stare at him strangely. Whatever is bothering them, isn't bothering him. So the hobbit keeps on walking. Crossing the stone bridge, Bilbo walks over to the first stand.

Meat. He has to get enough for Frêllian, especially pork. The salted meat being something she has never had before their meeting. And after her first taste, it seems it is all she can eat.

'Good morning, mister Bilbo,' Falco greets him. 'Running low on supplies? No doubt _he's_ eating all he can find.

'Hm?'

When Falco notices the hobbit doesn't understand what he means, he points at something behind Bilbo. Turning his head, he almost screams as he sees familiar yellow eyes watching him.

'Frêllian! What are you doing here!'

'He's quite a big guy, isn't he? Falco questions as he watches the – what he assumes – dog. Never seen one like that one before. Bet he's quite the guard dog.'

'Yes, yes she is. Though I fear her ears do not work as well as they should.'

Sending a glare towards the ferian, Bilbo turns to face the hobbit again.

'So, you don't find her frightening?'

Falco barks a laughter, telling him if he were to see her on the streets at night he would be too afraid to move. But seeing her in clear daylight, she has a friendly face. His statement makes the ferian pant, wagging her tale as she moves closer to Bilbo.

'Can I pet her?'

Bilbo doesn't answer him, as he eyes Frêllian carefully. But she remains in her role perfectly, moving her head slightly to the side with a soft grunting sound. If he didn't know any better, he himself would believe the ferian to be a dog as well. A really large dog, but a dog none the least.

'My, my, aren't you a darling,' Falco says as he pats Frêllian on her head. 'What did you say her name was?'

Still confused as to why the hobbit isn't scared of the ferian, Bilbo answers slowly. Falco repeats the name as he scratches her behind her ears, causing the female to lean against him even more, causing Bilbo to smile a little. He had found out about that weakness really soon. Scratch her behind her ears and Frêllian is like a domesticated pup.

After Falco retakes his place behind his stand, Bilbo pays him and leaves. But not before seeing Frêllian getting some meat on the house.

'That could have gone horrible wrong, you know,' he scowls at the ferian as she takes her place next to him.

'Oh shush, it went fine. You're just grumpy I was right. So, what's next?'

With a heavy sigh, Bilbo glances at the ferian. A strange creature she is. Just a couple off months ago he had thought she was going to eat him. And now she is the best company he has had in a long time. And – he notices just now – in a certain angle she almost looks like a domesticated dog. _Almost_!

Still, one question remains on his thoughts. A question he has yet to ask, but unable to do so. How did she get him inside his house after he fainted?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That's all for now. I don't know how long it will take for me to update again. I haven't been able to write for a long time. Not only because of work, but also because I have been in a really dark place - and still am - and even writing hasn't been giving me the pleasure it usually does. Fortunately, the worst is behind and I find joy in writing. But I'm not yet there where I need to be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **What do you get when working a late shift, with nothing to do for one hour? Exactly, me writing in the car, passing the time until I am needed at my next client.**

 **Anyway, a short thanks for my reviewers. Thank you for your encouraging words!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

With the winter having made way for the warmer spring, the hobbits have gotten used to having Frêllian around. Having earned favor with most of them with her lovable – and charming – character. Still her own personal favorite hobbit remains Bilbo, not only for giving her a home to live in, but also because he is good company. Not to mention his cooking-skills, none within her former pack can even dream of competing against that hobbit!

And since the hobbits have gotten used to the wolfish 'pet' of Bilbo Baggings, Frêllian has been able to work on her solo hunting skills. And with her newfound strength, due to a full belly every day, the young ferian has gotten better and better with each passing week.

Still, while the winter had been quite peaceful, it hadn't gone as smooth as one would have thought. Especially one event had caused quite some confusion for the easily startled hobbit. Opening one eye, Frêllian looks at Bilbo, a mischievous glint in it as she lazily lays before the warm fire.

'What are you up to, hm?'

It appears her companion has noticed the glint in her eyes. Though judging by the look on his face, he already knows the answer. When the female doesn't answer, he re-opens his book with a 'hmpf' and continues reading whatever it is he is reading.

'I still don't understand why you hadn't told me about it sooner.'

Tilting her head a little, the ferian looks at the hobbit completely. They have been silent for a while now, content with the peacefulness of the silence. But apparently Bilbo has finally spoken his opinion about the events of a couple of weeks ago.

Ah, yes. She had given him quite the scare, that's for sure. With Bilbo joining some tea-party, Frêllian had decided to decline the offer. Too many hobbits wanting to keep petting her continuously. And while the ferian did enjoy the attention – she had never really received it back with the pack – enough is enough! And that day she had reached her limit for that day.

But when Bilbo had come home, he had squealed in surprise as he noticed a shadow moving through his pantry.

'Who are you?' he had asked in surprise. 'Who let you in?'

He had looked around in alert, hoping to find his faithful friend, but she had been nowhere to be seen. Besides, Frêllian would have never allowed a stranger into his house! The ferian had never been too fond of unexpected company. In the beginning she would even growl dangerously whenever someone at the door.

Just when he had wanted to warn the intruder again, the intruder had moved into the light with a bright smile. Her dark blue eyes sparkling in joy as she had looked at him. Her pale blondish hair like wild mane as she brushed it out off her face. Dressed as a warrior – you don't think he would miss that sharp-looking blade strapped on her back! – Bilbo had found himself staring at the dangerously looking beauty.

But then he had found his voice back and had demanded yet again for his intruder to make herself known to him. Beautiful or not, he had never been too fond of unannounced visitors. But the female before him had not answered him. Instead she had started laughing, the sound being very familiar.

'I see you do not recognize me, my friend,' she had said, moving towards the shocked hobbit.

That voice! He had heard it before! But from where, he hadn't known. Not at that moment.

'I fear not,' Bilbo had said as brave as he could. 'So tell me, what is your name?'

She had laughed again at his question. Well more a demand than a question. And while her laughter had faded, a smile had still graced her fine features. Her ears rounded and in the light of the candle he had seen something reflecting in one of her ears.

'Tell me, my friend, do you find my true form appealing?'

With his ears turning pink, he had found himself inspecting her as she had moved even closer. While he had inspection her out of interest – seeing as she had not been elf nor hobbit – she had found it amusing to comment about it. And out of shame, he had set his eyes on her face again. Her eyes holding a mischievous glint as she smiled at him.

Now face to face, he had noticed she stood just a little higher than himself. She had claimed the knew each other, but Bilbo had remembered meeting someone as the female. For he had never met someone of her race – not that he had ever met anything but hobbits and a ranger on one occasion. He had found himself thinking about all possible creatures that stood smaller than men.

Clearly not a hobbit, for she had lacked the big wooly feet. And while she was build like a warrior, her shoulders broad for wielding weapons, she seemed too fine featured for a dwarf. Then again, he had never met a dwarf.

But then he had noticed the sharp fangs and he could finally place the familiar sound of her voice. And while it usually had sounded much more feral, there had been no doubt in his mind now.

'Frey?'

Upon hearing him saying her name, had made her smile even more. Not only because he had finally realized who she was, but also because of the disbelieve in his voice. The hobbit had been shocked, to put it mildly.

'I needed to know if I could trust you,' Frêllian finally answers Bilbo, seeing as he is still waiting for a reply. 'Besides, do you really think you could have handled it if I had shown you my true form sooner?'

'No, I don't think so,' Bilbo replies honestly, after a moment of silence. 'But to be fair, who wouldn't be shocked to cross paths with a fruit-eating talking wolf, who turned out to be a ferian – which I didn't even know existed! Only to find out she turns into a woman?'

Frêllian laughs as she stands up. Stretching her back, she yawns. Her dear hobbit friend still hasn't been able to accept she can turn into - what could be described as – a woman. Well, to be honest, it is actually the other way around. She has tried to explain it to Bilbo, but at the moment it seems it's a bit too much to handle.

But ferien aren't wolves that can turn into human-looking creatures. Ferien are two-legged, human-looking creatures that can turn into giant wolves. Well, if the said ferian is a pure-blood.

'If you'd prefer my true form over this one, I'd gladly change.'

Under any other circumstances and with someone other van Frêllian , those words would have sounded innocent. But the flirtatious hint in her voice makes his ears redden as he looks baffled at the she-wolf. He had it coming though. He had shamelessly looked at her the first time he had seen her in her true form. Especially after finding out his supposed intruder had turned out to be Frêllian.

But in his defense, he had only been staring because he had never seen a ferian in their true form before! He has no interest in the female what so ever. Beautiful or not! His only interest in ferien themselves – as it turns out their folk is even more interesting than he had given them credit for.

And while Frêllian knows that as well, she has made it a habit to embarrass her little hobbit friend every now and then. Especially when being in her true form. Those moments she takes even more joy out embarrassing Bilbo. For flirting in her wolf-form may result in a slight burn off his cheeks. But as a ferian, his slight pink blush turns into bright red to a point he reminds her of a tomato.

'You only need ask, little rabbit.'

With a wink, Frêllian retires to her chambers, leaving a glaring Bilbo behind.

* * *

The warm sun is set high in the sky, radiating its warmth all over the Shire. Birds chatter in the distance, causing Frêllian to twitch her ears slightly. With the days getting warmer, and the weather nice, the two friends have made it a habit to simply enjoy the weather outside. With Bilbo smoking his pipe and Frêllian laying in the grass lazily.

Every now and then, they are greeted by a hobbit as they pass by. But other than that, their afternoons are spent, simply enjoying each others company – and the weather of course. But as the ferian moves her ears around, they pick up a sound moving closer towards the pair. And a strange scent fill her nostrils as she sniffs.

'Ah, don't you just enjoy the nice weather, Frey?' Bilbo asks, not noticing the change in his friends posture.

Not answering the hobbit, Frêllian sniffs the air again. She has decided the person nearing them isn't a hobbit. Nor one of the rangers of the north. She is able to recognize each and every scent she has smelled and this one isn't one of them. But what is it then?

She opens her eyes in curiosity. It is a male, that much she knows. Even pups can smell the difference between a male and a female, no matter what creature. He is tall. Taller than most men she has seen. Dressed in grey robes, a grey pointed hat resting on his head.

'You have a curious choice of companionship,' the grey man says, causing Bilbo to open his eyes as well. While Bilbo looks startled as he eyes his visitor, Frêllian let a low growl escape her throat. 'Curious indeed, hm…'

'Er, good morning,' Bilbo says awkwardly, ignoring the comment about the ferian next to him.

The man turns his gaze to Bilbo, a thoughtful look on his elderly face. His grey eyes almost searching for something. Then he speaks again.

'What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it a good morning whether I want to or not?' He pauses for a moment, looking at the pair intently. 'Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?'

Bewildered by the remark of the stranger, Frêllian stops growling for a moment. How much thought can one put in on simple greeting? Is it not the most common greeting there is in the morning? At least, in the common language it is.

'All – all of them at once, I suppose,' Bilbo answers in confusion as he looks at the stranger as well. 'Can I help you?'

The stranger gives the hobbit a look of slight disapproval. Clearly he had expected a different answer. Still he answers, his voice betraying his disappointment.

'That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.'

Now that got Frêllian's attention. Adventure, that sounds quite adventurous! And if she loves one thing, it is a good adventure. But a glance at her companion, tells her he isn't too keen of one. That much she has discovered from her stay. To be honest, none of the hobbits are overly fond of adventures.

Voicing her thoughts, Bilbo answers the stranger. Telling him he might want to look somewhere else, seeing no one west of Bree would have much interest in any adventures. Calling them nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things.

'They only make you late for dinner, right, Frey?'

Getting no reaction from the female, Bilbo gets up and walks over to the mailbox, sorting through his mail as he tries to ignore the man. Frêllian in her turn is ignoring the hobbit, her attention turned fully to the stranger. He has offered something – the only thing – she has been missing in her new life. Adventure.

Besides, he seems interesting. There is something about him that draws her to him. The kindness in his eyes as he looks at her, a knowing twinkle in those grey eyes. He knows what she is, she is sure of it. Yet he isn't afraid of her. He almost looks at her with something that could pass as interest.

'Your friend might suggest otherwise.'

'Perhaps so, but she isn't going anywhere without me.' she hears Bilbo say as he makes his way over to the front door. 'Good morning.'

'To think I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door.'

Turning around at the mention of his mother, Bilbo turns around again.

'You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. And not entirely for the better.'

'I'm sorry, do I know you?'

Couldn't he have asked that small detail a bit sooner?

'Ah yes, I have forgotten my manners,' the man says, looking at Frêllian. 'Forgive me, my lady. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey.'

'Sorry, doesn't ring a bell.'

As he looks at the ferian, his lips begin to form a smile. By now Frêllian is standing on her hind legs, her paws resting on the iron fence. Her tail waggling - isn't she much like a pet dog… Still she can't help it. She is in need of an adventure and this man is offering one. Well, not man, a wizard apparently.

'Ah, so I was right about you.' He smiles in triumph as he leans on his cane a bit. 'You are indeed a ferian.'

Frêllian looks bewildered at his amused face. So he hadn't been completely sure about her being a ferian. Isn't interesting! But before she can say anything else, Bilbo speaks up again, moving closer again.

'Gandalf… Not Gandalf the wandering wizard? Who made such excellent fireworks!' Turning her head a bit, she looks at her friend as he remembers the wizard before them. 'Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Haha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business.'

With his voice lowering in tone, Bilbo looks at the wizard. He shouldn't have said that last part. He hadn't meant it, it just sort of – slipped.

'And where else should I be?'

Not knowing how to answer the man, Bilbo puffs on his pipe in confusion. Clearly he had thought the wizard to have died long ago. But the more she knows about the wizard, the more curious she becomes. Firework, now that sounds interesting! She has heard tales of the exploding lights in the sky. And once she has seen. But from what Bilbo has told her, this wizard his firework can move!

But Gandalf doesn't seem impressed by how the hobbit has remembered him. But at least he has remembered _something_.'

'Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you – and you too of course,' he adds, his eyes shifting between Frêllian and Bilbo. 'And most amusing for me. I shall inform the others. And don't worry, dear. I will show you my famous firework once.'

'Really?'

'Inform the who? What?' Of course he hadn't missed that piece of information. 'No, no no! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not…' The sharp look the ferian throws him, makes Bilbo shut up for a moment with a hm. His tone has had turned quite unfriendly. Clearing his throat, Bilbo composes himself, before continuing. 'I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning.'

In frustration, Bilbo retreats into his home, gesturing at Gandalf with his pipe. Then he calls Frêllian, who in return apologizes to the wizard. Then she turns around, following her friend inside. Once she is inside as well, he bolts the door and leans against it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that marks the end of this - car-written - chapter. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will probably be the introduction of our beloved dwarves. How will they react to their host's 'pet'?**

 **TheLunaGoddess: I hope this chapter exceeds to your expectations!**

 **LightsCDark: I am glad I made you laugh. Can you imagine how such a thing would have looked like? Hopefully you've found this chapter entertaining as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hi there! First of all, I want to say Happy New year to you all! And all the best wishes for 2016.**

 **Second thing, is that I want to explain the pronunciation of certain letters. Seeing this is a new creature, their letters are sometimes pronounced differently. Such as the ê in Frêllian. It is pronounced as ey, in hey. The 'c' in Cànna is pronounced as a c in cat. The è in a ferien name is pronounced as the e in heck. Alright? Alright!**

 **Now that we have that covered, I want to say I have worked on the whole backstory of the ferian folk. How - according to legend - they came to be and what their connection is with direwolves. In time that story will be included into the story.**

 **And last of all, I want to say thank you for the new reviews, followers and favorites. I really appreciate it, knowing you like this story and the new species - and mostly Frêllian of course. So thank you!**

 **GrimmaulDee: Yeah, Gandalf can be quite meddlesome indeed. Especially when he knows things others aren't aware of yet.**

 **LightsCDark: I don't think the dwarves will be overly fond of her, or at least those old enough to know the betrayal that had happened long ago. Some will react more stronger than others though. Well, At least she will have Bilbo at her side.**

 **Dare queen: Glad you enjoy this story thus far. I hope this chapter will be pleasing as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

'Come on, Bilbo,' Frêllian says as the said hobbit paces back and forth. 'Don't be like this. He seemed harmless enough.'

'Harmless? Ha! You don't know Gandalf at all! He's - he's a wizard and wizards aren't harmless. They cause way too much trouble than they are worth.'

With her legs crossed and her head resting on her hand, the ferian gives him a skeptical look. Her friend has been like this whole afternoon, after their unexpected visitor. With every noise Bilbo hears, he ducks his head, lowering himself to the ground. At first it had been funny, but now he's getting on her nerves.

'And I figure you're an expert when it comes to wizards, hm? You didn't even recognize him and when you saw him, all you could remember where his 'excellent fireworks'.'

Bilbo opens his mouth in protest, but quickly closes it. She is right, he knows she is. And judging from the grin on her face and the twinkle in her blue eyes, she knows it as well. And she's taking way too much joy in it for his liking.

Grumbling a little, Bilbo makes his way over to the pantry. He needs to do some grocery-shopping. But what if he crosses paths with that wizard again?

'You should go,' her soft voice comes from behind him and he looks over his shoulder to look at her. He could get quite used to seeing her like this more often. Talking to her in this form beats talking to a wolf any day. 'It will be good for you, you know. The fresh air, the delicious scent of freshly baked pastries and what not. And no wizards.'

When she's bringing it like that, it does sound inviting. Perhaps he should go. He has always enjoyed doing his groceries. Pondering over her offer, he finally nods. Indeed, it will do him good, he has decided.

'Will you join me then?'

'Not this time, my friend,' Frêllian says as she walks into to the pantry. Sniffing around for a moment, before grabbing a piece of meat. Taking in the scent for a moment, Frêllian takes a bite. 'Though it does sound tempting. But I think I'll go out hunting this afternoon. Or perhaps practice or something. I'm turning into a domesticated dog, laying around lazily around the house.'

'You say it like it is a bad thing, Frey,' Bilbo says as he watches the woman eat the raw piece of meat. 'It is the easy life, no adventures, no danger. Just living day by day.'

'It is not in my blood. I was born for a life full of danger, adventure and nature, as was my ancestor Ferès.' Looking through the small window, Frêllian looks at the woods in the distance, a longing in her eyes. As her eyes slowly turn yellow, her body begins to lower to the ground and fur begins to cover her body. 'I am sorry, little rabbit, but I will hunt today.'

As Bilbo opens the door for her, he mutters a soft 'if you say so', before following her outside. There he tells her to be back in time for dinner, and if she isn't able to make it, to howl loudly. Frêllian nods and bids Bilbo goodbye, before dashing off towards the woods.

* * *

With heavy steps the strong warrior moves trough the woods. A string of curses leave his mouth as he looks around. That darn wizard had told them the house of their host would be easy to be found, but he even has trouble finding the town! Just woods, woods and more woods.

A good thing his brother isn't here with him. The idiot would be too pleased about knowing his brother to be lost in the woods. Mahal, he would never hear the end of it! No doubt the others have all arrived already, feasting on the meal that wizard had said would be waiting for them. Perhaps he should think of an excuse to why he is late?

Looking up, he sees the sky is already darkening. The reddish color signaling the last of the sun's light for this day. But while most would not be pleased about being alone in the woods at night, the dwarf-warrior smirks. This will make it so much easier to find his destination. For now the townspeople will surely light their candles. And with the path still leading his way, he continues his journey, his boots stomping the moist ground with each step.

Suddenly he comes to a halt, as he hears something. A voice, singing somewhere to his left! Following the sound, he can make out some words, the melody sounding familiar to him.

He stops in his tracks for a moment, shocked to hear the song he had song long ago. Back when he had thought he had found true happiness. Though the song sounds familiar, the voice singing it doesn't.

Curious, he moves closer. Wanting to know who is singing it. In the clearing he can see the lights of the – what he hopes to be – the Shire. But what interests him more, is the figure sitting at a rock. Though he can't really make out the figure, the bushes blocking his full view, he does make out the pale hair of the person.

Flinching at the loud snap coming from underthings his foot, he quickly looks at the ground. The sound has made her stop singing and he looks up to find she is gone. Great, how can a warrior such as himself give away his presence like that? Scowling at himself, Dwalin sighs. Well, at least he has found his way again.

As he begins to walk again, he swears he heard something, but as he looks around, he finds nothing. Then a shadow moves through the bushes and yellow eyes watch him intently for a moment. Then the creature disappears.

Shaking it off, he continues the last part of his journey and by the time he arrives at his destination, it is already dark. The mark on the green door glows slightly as he stops in front of it.

Inside the house – or hole or whatever he should call the building – he can hear movement and someone talking. Something about cleaning the blood out of the fur? Well, that sounded strange. He waits for a moment, before he rings the doorbell.

'Dwalin, at your service,' he introduces himself as a small creature opens the door.

The hobbit looks at him in shock and lets out a noise that could pass as a whimper. Then he quickly ties his robe tighter and stand taller – albeit still confused.

'Bilbo Baggings at yours.'

Something moves in the corner and Dwalin looks to find a wolf-like creature sitting in the hallway, growling dangerously as he walks in. He's not even going to wait for an invitation. Judging the hobbit in his shocked state, he isn't going to get one either.

'D-do we know each other?'

Ignoring the growling of the wolf – he's still trying to figure out whether it is a direwolf or something else – he turns around to face the hobbit again. Such a foolish creature.

'No,' he states the obvious. 'Now, which way, laddie? Is it down here?'

By now the wolf is snarling as she lowers her head dangerously low, preparing to attack. But Dwaling ignores it, dumping his stuff on the ground and pushing the rest into the hobbit his arms. Though he does keep his knife close, just in case the wolf decides to attack.

'He said there'd be food and lots of it.'

That got the hobbit even more confused as he follows Dwalin to the dining room. Shushing the wolf, Bilbo watches as Dwalin begins eating the fish. Well, the wizard has been wrong about the food. There is barely enough for him. Let along for the others! Well, at least he has made it before the rest.

'Mmm, very good this. Any more?'

The confused hobbit stutters a bit, before offering him a plate of biscuits. The quick movement he makes as he hides one biscuit for himself, is lost to his hungry guest – much to Bilbo's relief.

As Dwalin begins to stuff his mouth with the biscuits and the wolf beginning to growl at him again, Bilbo struggles to find the right words. Not that Dwalin hasn't figured out what he wants to say. He has figured out already that the wizard hasn't informed Bilbo of the company he could expect this evening.

Turning his gaze to the canine that is standing in the opening of the dining room, Dwalin glares at it. The wizard has kept that small detail from the lot of them as well. So it makes him wonder what else the wizard has kept from them.

The wolf suddenly moves out of the dining room, with Dwalin following it with his eyes. The growling growing more dangerous again and it lets out a bark-like noise. But Bilbo ignores it, for he has found his tongue at last.

'It's just that, um. You see, I was about to start my dinner and I um… Well, my dog, she isn't too fond of strangers. Besides we weren't expecting company.'

Just as he finishes his sentence, the bell rings again and Bilbo looks up in alarm. He sees Frêllian already standing at the door, growling dangerously at their new visitor.

'That'll be the door.'

'Balin, at your service.'

Bilbo looks at the old, white-haired dwarf as he bows, grumbling a 'good evening' at his second unexpected visitor. He wonders what they are doing here for a moment as the dwarf agrees with him on the fine evening.

'Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?'

'Late for what?'

But the dwarf doesn't answer him, as he sees Dwalin –who is trying to get another biscuit from the jar. Addressing the other dwarf as his brother, Balin greets him with a smile. As he turns his attention to Frêllian, Bilbo sees the ferian is as surprised as he is. Her having stopped growling a good indicator too, as she watches the pair with a tilted head.

Noticing she is being watched, she looks at Bilbo for a moment, shaking her head. These dwarves surely have strange habits, insulting their own siblings like that. But to her surprise – and Bilbo's as well, Balin just laughs.

'Wider, not shorter,' he disagrees with Dwalin. 'Sharp enough for both of us.' He adds with a wink.

Laughing, they greet each other, putting their arms on each other's shoulders. Then to the horror of their host, they smash their foreheads together. With Frêllian winching in pain for the two dwarves, while Bilbo looks at them in wonder. He doesn't need to know about their habits. He just wants to know why they are here and how to get them out.

'Uh, excuse me,' he begins as the brothers move into the pantry. 'I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is. I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house.'

Ignoring Bilbo, Balin and Dwalin search his pantry. Pouring ale and examining the food. And while Bilbo continues his speech, they talk to each other. With one asking the other whether he has eaten already or not. And wondering out loud what the food is one is holding.

'It's not that I don't like visitors,' Bilbo continues, ducking as they throw away his cheese. 'I-I like visitors as much as the next hobbit – though Frêllian over here is a whole different matter - but I do like to know them before they come visiting.'

Still being ignored, Bilbo glances at Frêllian, but the ferian just shakes her head. Then she turns around, leaving the opening of the pantry. Clearly she has had enough of their intruders. And is that muttering he hears? Or perhaps she is just growling again.

'The thing is, um. I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. And if I hadn't been home, my dog over there,' he points at Frêllian as she lays down before the front door. 'she would have ripped you apart. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind.'

The two dwarves look at him for a moment, before…

'Apology accepted,' then Balin turns to his brother again. 'Ah, now fill it up brother, don't stint. I could eat again, if you insist.'

Breathing through his nose in frustration, Bilbo turns to his friend again, silently asking her for help. But her yellow eyes are fixated on the door, her ears perked up and Bilbo lets out a small moan. He knows what that means. More are coming.

And then the bell rings for a third time and Bilbo opens the door to find two younger looking dwarves at his door.

'Fíli,' the light-haired introduces himself.

'And Kíli,' the darker-haired one says, before continuing together.

'At your service.'

This time Bilbo doesn't even bother introducing himself as he glances at Frêllian for help. But to his horror, she seems to be enjoying their company by now. With her tail wagging she has repositioned herself to a sitting position, her eyes watching the two new dwarves. She seems to have figured out something, he has yet to do so.

'You must be mister Boggings,' the brunette says as he looks at Bilbo.

'Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house.'

Bilbo tries to close the door, but one of the dwarves stops it with his foot, asking if 'it' has been cancelled.

'No one told us.'

The confused Bilbo looks at the two, before answering them.

'Can…? No, nothing's been cancelled.'

'Well, that's a relief.'

And with that, the two dwarves push their way in, the blonde one marching in like he owns the place as he observes his surroundings. Then he begins unloading his stuff onto Bilbo, with a small warning. While the other dwarves scrapes the mud off his boots, commenting on the house.

Frêllian watches in amusement as Bilbo scowls at the dwarf for scraping his boots on his mother's glory box. Then she turns her head, to find the other dwarf crouched down right before her.

'Well, aren't you a beauty,' he says, petting her on her head. 'You are something else entirely, aren't you?'

Rubbing her head roughly, the ferian leans into his touch. How does this dwarf know exactly how to make her act like a pup? She should help Bilbo chase these intruders out of his home, but she knows Gandalf is behind all of this. Besides, a little attention couldn't hurt, right?

'You shouldn't lower your head to that beast's head, Fíli. She is not to be trusted.'

As the dwarf named Fíli, turns to look at Balin, Frêllian growls at him. She knows dwarves and her pack haven't exactly seen eye to eye these passed couple of years. But she isn't a beast and most definitely not a ruthless killer! If she was, their host wouldn't be here this evening! Besides, there are still a lot of ferien that don't side with orcs. Most packs want to live in peace, living up high in the mountains and in deep woods. To be honest, only her former pack is still siding with the orcs, but they have set a bad reputation for all ferien across the lands.

'She's just a dog,' Bilbo comes to her defense, sending her a look to silence her. 'She might look like a fierce beast, she is more like a playful puppy.'

'If the hobbit says so, I say we should leave her be for now, brother,' Dwalin says, eying Frêllian as well. Though a different look in his eyes than his brother. 'Fíli, Kíli. Come on, give us a hand.'

And with that, Frêllian is left in the hallway, along with Bilbo, as the four dwarves begin to shift Bilbo's furniture around. The baffled hobbit just watches as the dwarves are creating whatever it is they are creating, asking with a stutter how many more are to come.

Just then, the doorbell rings, harder than the other three times and longer as well. Sensing his anger, and using her senses, Frêllian moves a bit away from the door. She can smell a group of males at the group, Gandalf being one of them. And judging by the state Bilbo is in now, it won't be a warm welcome.

'There's nobody home,' Bilbo says in anger, throwing the stuff Fíli and Kíli had given him at the ground on his way over to the door. 'Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far to many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If – if – if this is some Clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say; it is in very poor taste!'

Then Bilbo opens the door and a heap of dwarves fall in – eight, Frêllian counts. Watching them in humor as they struggle to get up, grumbling and yelling at each other, Frêllian turns her gaze up to see Gandalf standing behind them. An amused twinkle in his eyes as well as he spots the ferian behind the angered hobbit.

Bilbo has spot the wizard as well, though he isn't as amused as his friend. Instead, Bilbo breathes an agitated 'Gandalf' as a welcome.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And we have come of this chapter. Dwalin seems to have ignored the precense of Frêllian as long as he can. He's not really trusting her it seems. Balin has clearly seen trough her act as a domesticated dog, while Fíli and Kíli haven't. Now we have to wait for the next chapter to find out the reactions of the others. Especially Thorin...**

 **Well, with that all said, I am going to take my leave. So see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Hello again! How are you? Excited for the new chapter?**

 **Well, before you start reading, I must tell you something. I am working on a language for ferien, so from now on, I might drop a few words envy now and then. For those of you who can speak Dutch/Friesian, may recognize some words. And I have also written down the origin of the ferien.**

 **So I want to say a thanks to everyone supporting me. For the reviews, for the followers and for the favorites. They all help to refine the ferian and their history.**

 **I've also started a writing training, to help me place my ideas on paper better and all. So I hope that in time my writing will improve.**

 **Sorry, I've kept you waiting with my little speech. Here's chapter 6**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

'I don't care what the hobbit says, I don't trust that thing one bit!'

'I know! She has been growling and snarling at me all evening!'

'Just ignore her. She is just trying to defend her territory.'

'That's easy for you to say, Dwalin! Have you seen the size of that thing!'

'And not to mention those teeth!'

Frêllian watches the group of dwarves as they eat. Well, if what they are doing could pass as eating. Honestly, even the wargs have better manners! It has been a long while since Frêllian has attended a feast in her true form, at least she would know how to behave. And not clean the host's pantry of all the food.

'At least mister Baggings has trained her well,' one of the younger dwarfs says – the darker-haired brother. 'She was acting like a puppy when Fíli was rubbing her head!'

Ha, Bilbo having trained her? Like the small hobbit could even train a small dog! He lacks the dominance of an alpha and without it, no canine would ever obey him! No, her loyalty is based on mutual respect.

Her eyes travel to the host of this – unexpected – feast. Bilbo is sulking as he watches one of the dwarves throw some food to the fattest dwarf. But as soon as the others begin throwing food around, the hobbit walks away in disgust.

'Who wants an ale?' The blonde dwarf – Fíli it was? – says as he walks over the table.

Really? Why? Why would that be necessary? She flattens her ears and let out a low growl as he knocks aside the food in his way. A cup of ale falls over, almost spilling over her fur and she lets out a warning bark. Then she stands up and leave the room.

The whole evening they have feasted and spilled food and drink everywhere. And while Bilbo had at first tried to stop them, it had all been in vain. All Frêllian could do, was growl at the intruders, snapping at them whenever they got too close to her. But no biting. She will only do that when she needs to defend herself.

' _Eackles_ ,' she mutters as she looks over her shoulder at the dwarves as they burp loudly. ' _Lüna, gêf mi crègt_.'

'What was that dear?' Turning her head around, she looks at the wizard. An amused grin on his face as he looks at her. 'I thought you were quite fond of the idea of an adventure. But instead I find you here, insulting your guests.'

'Well, can you blame her?' Bilbo says before the ferian can answer. 'Have you seen what they- Hey, excuse me, that's a doily, not a dishcloth!'

With that, he pulls the doily from the hatted dwarf's hand, leaving him staring at it in surprise.

'But it's full of holes,' the dwarf states, looking at the piece of cloth.

'It's supposed to look like that,' Bilbo argues. 'Its crochet.'

The dwarf – Bufor was his name, right? – makes a comment about it being a wonderful game, confusing the young ferian. What does a doily have to do with a game? And what balls? Though to be honest, Frêllian doesn't even fully understand what a doily is either. All she knows is that her friend is quite attached to it.

Bilbo mutters in frustration as the dwarf walks away, grabbing a chain of sausages another dwarf has hanging over his shoulder. With flattened ears, Frêllian watches the two dwarves play tug-of-warg with the sausages for a moment. But then she stalks over to them, claiming the meat for herself as the two dwarves back away in fear.

'Really, Frey,' Bilbo scowls as the ferian wolfs down the sausages. 'Not you too. I thought you were more well-behaved that those dwarves.' Then he turns to the wizard in annoyance. 'There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry! And I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. You brought them here and I don't even understand what they are doing in my house!'

A timid dwarf passes Frêllian by, throwing a cautious glance at her. But she ignores him. As long as he doesn't bother her, she will leave him alone. So instead of growling at him, she continues eating the sausages, as the dwarf interrupts Gandalf and Bilbo.

'Here you go, girl.' Frêllian looks up, to see the blonde haired dwarf standing before her, a piece of meat in his hand. 'Don't you worry about what the others say. I know you're just one big, fluffy pup.' Then he turns to the dwarf that had interrupted Gandalf and Bilbo. 'Here you go, Ori. Give it to me.'

Taking the plate from the dwarf – Ori apparently – Fíli throws it to Kíli. Kíli throws it over to the dwarf that is standing at the sink. Without looking, he catches it behind his back and start washing it.

As more plates are thrown into the air – followed by bowls and utensils – thrown from dwarf to dwarf, until landing in the sink. Frêllian watches bewildered, not even able to be angry as she ducks her head every now and then.

'Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery! It's over a hundred years old!'

But the dwarves ignore Bilbo, as more plates are thrown. In the other room, Frêllian can hear rhythmically drumming and a scowling Bilbo about blunting something.

Moving out of the way of a dwarf, Frêllian walks over to the front door, finding that the safest place to be at the moment. While she had been really annoyed with the way these dwarves had marched in and clear out the pantry, this she can actually enjoy! Though at a safe distance, that is! She doesn't fancy anyone stepping on her tail, or something like that.

'Ooh, d'hear that, lads,' a dwarf from the dining room says as the drumming continues. 'He says we'll blunt the knives.'

And with that, Kíli begins to sing, as the others join him. Still continuing their drumming and throwing of the dishes.

'That's what Bilbo Baggings hates!'

But Frêllian doesn't hear the ending of the song and the laughter that follows. Instead, her attention is turned to some movement outside. Heavy footsteps stop in front of the door. Sniffing the air in curiosity, Frêllian finds the scent familiar yet strange at the same time. Definitely a dwarf, for no hobbit walks with such heavy steps.

After a moment or two, there are three loud knocks on the door, causing everyone to fall silent.

'He's here,' she hears Gandalf say quietly as Bilbo moves towards the door.

As the door opens, Frêllian watches the newcomer in awe. Never before has she seen anyone as this dwarf. His whole demeanor regal, demanding respect by just standing there. Still, the silvery strands in his hair betray a harsh life as does his stoic face as he enters Bag End.

'Gandalf,' he addresses the wizard in a deep voice. 'I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door.'

The newcomer smiles kindly at Fíli and Kíli, as the two enter the hall, while an insulted Bilbo disagrees about a mark on his door. It has been painted a week ago. But Gandalf waves it off, stating he had put a mark on the door himself. Then he introduces the newcomer – and leader of the company – as Thorin Oakenshield.

'So, this is the hobbit,' Thorin says, inspecting Bilbo. 'Tell me, mister Baggings, have you done much fighting?'

'Pardon me?'

A confused Bilbo quickly glances over at Frêllian, as the ferian tries to stay in the background. Most of the dwarves haven't been overly excited about seeing her and she has a feeling this dwarf won't be happy either.

'Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?'

But before Bilbo can answer Thorin, the dwarf has spotted something in the background and his eyes darken. A scowl forms on his face as he points at Frêllian, while addressing Gandalf.

'What is that _beast_ doing here,' he demands, stalking over to Frêllian with his sword in hand.

'I assure you, she is on our side,' Gandalf answers cautiously. 'She is a friend of Bilbo.'

'Ferien don't have friends, other than orcs and wargs. They are traitors!'

'That's a ferian? Aren't they suppose to be much larger?'

Ignoring the questions of the blonde dwarf, Thorin is now towering over a scared Frêllian the ferian herself trying to make herself as small as possible, her tail between her feet. She means no harm, she never did! Still this dwarf is so set on the mistakes her pack made, she doesn't even know what to do to change her mind. As she backs away from the advancing dwarf – still trying to remain as low to the ground as possible – she bumps into a wall.

'Please, don't hurt Frêllian,' she hears Bilbo squeak. 'Please!'

'The hobbit clearly doesn't know his friend from foe,' Thorin says darkly as he readies his sword. 'But I do! And I will make sure no traitor will ever come near me again!'

Suddenly Frêllian rises, her ears flat and her teeth bare. Rounded in a corner, she lets the wolf inside loose. If this dwarf wants a fight, he will get one! An alpha will never give in without a fight!

'And what foe do you mean, Oakenshield,' she asks as she snarls at him, causing some confused dwarves to whisper loudly. 'Me? I have lived with him for months, never doing him any harm. While I could have eaten him a long time ago. Or you? The dwarf marching into his home, a sword in his hand?'

'Why you filthy little…'

' **Enough**!' Frêllian glares at the interrupter, as does Thorin. Neither of the two backing away as Dwalin positions himself in between the two. 'There is no need for bloodshed, Thorin,' he says, giving Thorin a stern look, before turning to Frêllian . 'Nor is there the need to provoke one another.'

'Looks to me like the dwarf can't fend for himself,' Frêllian mutters as she continues snarling at the dwarf behind Dwalin. 'No wonder you're an exile king.'

'I said _enough_!'

'And you think you can command me, because…? I may not have a pack anymore, but I am still a true-born alpha.'

But still she obeys, sitting down. For Bilbo. She can smell the fear on her small friend, probably because he has never seen her like this before. Though she backs away towards her friend, her yellow eyes remain trained on the tall, dark haired dwarf.

* * *

After Thorin has had his dinner, the dwarves had settled down at the dining table again, joined by Gandalf and Bilbo. And Frêllian laying in a corner. While Gandalf had insisted she should be present at this meeting – with both Thorin and Frêllian protesting – the ferian has decided she wouldn't sit at the table.

The dwarves had talked about some matters about reclaiming the Lonely Mountain and whether or not the dwarves from the Iron Hills would join them. Which they don't. But what had concerned Bilbo the most, had been the mentioning of a beast. A fire drake from the north, who has claimed the gold inside of the mountain as his. And the mentioning of that beast had caused an embarrassing moment for the wizard when the dwarves had asked him of the number of dragons he had slain.

In the end, Gandalf had given Thorin a key, stating there was another way in, but they would need a burglar – Bilbo. But that Frêllian will be of use as well, with her sharp nose and keen hearing.

But after Bilbo had started reading through the contract, he came across some frightening words. And with Bofur jesting the poor hobbit, didn't really help. Even though Bilbo had tried to recompose him, he had ended up fainting.

Frêllian glances over at the said hobbit as he is sitting on his chair, holding a mug in his hand. He has been sitting like that for quite some time now, not saying a word, just staring ahead. But when Gandalf makes his way over to him, he finally speaks, only not what the wizard – nor the ferian – had hoped for. And after a long discussion, Bilbo stands up.

'Sorry, Gandalf,' he says, ending the discussion. 'But I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit.'

Frêllian watches in sadness as Bilbo passes her by, placing a apologetic pet on her head while doing so. Then she looks at Gandalf.

'So, there is no changing his mind then?'

Gandalf shakes his head.

'I'm afraid not, my dear,' he answers. 'Only Bilbo himself can change his mind. All we have to do, is have faith in him.'

In the hallway Thorin, Balin and Dwalin watch as the hobbit passes them by as well, retreating to his bedchamber.

'It appears we have lost our burglar,' Balin states as he turns his attention to the two other dwarves. 'Probably for the best. The odds were always against us.'

'I have to disagree with you on that, brother,' Dwalin disagrees, glancing down the hall where the hobbit had come from. 'The ferian hasn't declined the offer-'

'-Nor do we need her,' Thorin interrupts. 'She is a runt. Have you seen how small she is for a ferian of age? Besides, she will betray us anyway. Ferien can't be trusted.'

'She isn't a runt, Thorin,' Dwalin says, his voice betraying the annoyance he feels. 'She is just not a pure ferian.'

'What are you saying, Dwalin,' Balin asks, as he too tries to take a glance of the said ferian. 'Are you saying she is-'

'-No matter who or what she is, Dwalin, the traitorous blood of the ferien runs trough her veins.'

Dwalin glares at Thorin as the dwarf stands before him, his arms crossed over his chest. Thorin knows exactly who Frêllian is. Dwalin has seen it when he had first heard her name. And while Thorin had denied it - stating there are probably a lot more ferien with the same name – he had a look of surprise in his eyes for a moment. But his anger clouds the truth before him.

' _She_ wasn't a traitor, Thorin,' Dwalin says, clenching his fists. 'She left, because she had to!'

'Indeed, she left, Dwalin. Just like you could expect from a ferian. They are not to be trusted.'

'Cànna was,' but Dwalin quickly stops after seeing some movement.

'Oh, please, don't stop your sentence because of me,' the mocking voice of Frêllian says as she sits down in the hallway. 'Please tell me what my mother was and perhaps I can show you how traitorous ferien are.' Then she turns her head to Thorin. 'Or have you forgotten who stood by your side during the battle of Azanulbizar.'

'Cànna is indeed your mother then,' Balin asks, his voice softer than the last time he had spoken to her. 'I am sorry, we have misjudged you. It's just, you see, we just have a bad history with your former pack.'

Ignoring the white haired dwarf, Frêllian continues to look at the bald dwarf. He had said her mother's name. How would he know her name, unless these are the dwarves her mother had lived with once.

'Well, go on,' she growls. 'What were you going to say about my mother?'

There is doubt in his eyes, and she can smell the fear. Why wouldn't he fear her? She is a powerful warrior, even in this form. She could rip his throat open if she wanted to, and the other two wouldn't even be able to stop her. Even if she is just a half-breed.

But she won't. She won't turn into a ruthless monster, not even if these dwarves push her to her limit. Though that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy scaring them a bit. So she continues to stare at him with her deep yellow eyes, until he finally speaks. But not before swallowing thickly.

'Your mother was a wonderful woman back in the day. I do hope she hasn't changed that much since the last time I have seen her.'

'My mother is no longer amongst the living. She died, because she choose to love one of your people over her own.'

And with that said, the ferian walks away, her tail swishing horizontally.

* * *

The next morning, Frêllian watches as the dwarves prepare to leave. Good riddance, though she feels slightly disappointed. Deep inside she knows she wants to join their quest. To have that adventure she has been longing for. And also to be amongst the dwarves again, like she had been all those years ago.

But then again, to join these dwarves would be suicide. Azog wants the head of their leader, Thorin Oakenshield. And he wants her as well, though he wants her alive for some reason. If she had joined them, she would lead them straight into danger. And while she couldn't care less about their leader, nor those two brothers Balin and Dwalin, those younger two brothers seemed nice enough. And she wouldn't want to be responsible for their death.

'Are you sure you don't want to join us, my dear?' Gandalf asks as he turns to face her. 'I thought you were looking for an adventure.'

'I am,' she admits, sitting at the damped grass. 'But I'm not leaving Bilbo. He took me in, when I left my pack.'

Gandalf nods. But before he leaves, he glances her way one more time, informing her they are heading to the Prancing Pony first. Then he follows the rest and the ferian watches them as they turning into small spots in the distance. And even then, she remains where she is, doubt filling her heart with every passing minute.

By the time she enters Bag End again, Bilbo is walking around. Calling and searching, probably expecting to run into the dwarves. But he won't find them here anymore. No dwarves, no wizard. Just one hobbit and one ferian. Though the dwarves did clean up the house quite nicely.

'Hello?' he calls one last time, before spotting Frêllian in the opening of the door.

'They have left early this morning,' she informs him as she walks towards the hobbit.

They stare at each others for a moment, a look of doubt in their eyes. Then Bilbo spots something on the table. The contract! Picking it up, he looks at it for a moment. Then he looks at Frêllian again, looking determent.

'Can you track them down?' Bilbo asks as he runs after the ferian.

'The question is, my dear little rabbit, can you keep up with me?'

Sniffing the ground for a moment, Frêllian follows the trail, making sure not to run towards them at full speed. They are gaining in on them! She glances over he shoulder, watching as Bilbo struggles to keep up with her. Then she throws her head in her neck and lets out a loud howl in excitement.

By Lüna, that feels good! She hasn't done that since she has left her pack, but, wow!

By now, she can hear the dwarves talking and the horses neighing. She howls again and the talking turns into worried whispers for a moment, until…

'Wait! _Wait_!'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the friction between Frêllian and some dwarves.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, the translation: 'Jerks. Lüna give me strength.'**

 **In time there will be more information about the religion of ferien and all.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your time and until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **I have a confession to make. I have this story stuck in my head, with my mind constantly making up scenes. Some are for chapters during the first movie, some for the second. But most are for the final movie, which of course will take ages from now to write!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this story thus far.**

 **As for my reviewers - my motivation to keep on writing.**

 **BooBoo33: Interesting so far. Can't wait to see how the story progresses.** _I am glad you like it so far. And to be honest, I can't wait to so how the story will progress either_

 **Sam0728: When will her human form be revealed? Update again soon! GREAT story!** _It might take a while before Frêllian will show her true self to the dwarves. She didn't show Bilbo her true self overnight either. They need to gain her trust before anything like that is to happen. Or perhaps something will occure that will force her to shift sooner, just like what happened with Azog in chapter 2. Who knows? Anyway, I hope this update has been quick enough!_

 **Crazehfreakbehungre000: Can't wait to read more! Frêllian is amazing!** _Why thank you. It's nice to know people actually like Frêllian. Because, without Frêllian, there wouldn't be a fanfiction to write about, now is there?_

 **Saricaykes: You have a wonderful story! Out of curiosity is Dwalin her father since she is a half breed and he knew her mother? I can't wait for your next update lovely! 3 :D** _ _Thank you! I really appreciate your review. Like I said before, they motivate me to continue writing new chapters and see where it takes me. As for your question. True, Frelian is a half breed, but that doesn't mean Dwalin has to be her father, just because he knew her mother. In that case, Thorin could be her father as well, or Balin. For all three knew her mother and were close to her. So only time will tell if one of the main dwarves is her father, or if it's going to be someone else.__

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

As the rain pours down, Frêllian trots happily over the muddy path, a freshly caught rabbit clenched between her teeth as she follows the trail of the ponies. It has been a long time since she has really spend so much time outside. But with June coming closer, she has been traveling with the dwarves for a month already.

Though the ferian is ashamed to admit it, she has slowly turned into a pet in the time Bilbo had taken her in. Getting too used to the comforts of home – something she hasn't had for seventy years – and always sleeping warm and dry. But after having spend day after day traveling, sleeping out in the open air, has made her realize how much she has missed it.

'Honestly, do you really have to show your catch of the day around like that?'

Twitching her ears at the sound of the voice of the hobbit, Frêllian turns her head to the side. A chuckle-like sound comes from deep inside her throat, when she sees the disgusted look on his face. But before she can answer him, one of the younger dwarves buts in.

'Actually, I think it's pretty funny,' Kíli says as he watches the ferian trot around proudly. 'And disturbing at the same time.' Turning her head towards the two brothers in curiosity, the younger prince smiles at her. 'To see such a fierce creature trotting around the way you do, I mean.'

'Well, I prefer you better back at Bag End,' Bilbo complains as he turns his head away from the bloodied rabbit between her jaws. 'In just one month you have become so much more… feral.'

Slowing her pace, so Frêllian is walking next to Bilbo, she readjusts the dead creature between her jaws, making sure to add a little extra pressure and breaking a bone or two while doing so. The sound alone making the poor hobbit pale already. But to see the slight twitching of the freshly killed animal, makes him gag.

Behind him, Bilbo hears the two young dwarves roar with laughter. But the hobbit himself is far from amused. Ever since they have left Bag End, Frêllian has been behaving much more like a wild animal, than the sophisticated ferian she had been back home. Hunting for her food daily, sometimes carrying her kill around for hours. And only eating it during their stops.

Though luckily for Bilbo, their last stop of the day will be at the cliff Thorin had pointed out a few moments ago. Judging from the distance, the hobbit estimates it to take about half an hour to reach it. So at least Frêllian won't be walking around with that – what once was a – rabbit for too long. And if they are lucky, the weather will clear as well.

'She is just doing what she is used to, Bilbo,' Gandalf says as he watches the young ferian as well. 'She has instincts you cannot deny her. And if I remember correctly, you have been denying them for quite some time.'

Mumbling something unintelligible, Bilbo looks away from the ferian. He knows she has certain instincts, and she has been acting upon them. With her weekly hunting and frolicking. The frolicking, Bilbo can live with. He actually enjoys fooling around with Frêllian whenever she is in her wolf-form. It's almost like playing with a puppy – a very big and dangerous puppy!

But the hunting! At least she had the decency to eat her prey on the spot and not bring them back home to show them to Bilbo. But now…

Bilbo has been so deep in thought, he hasn't even noticed them to have arrived at their campsite. Halting Myrtle, Bilbo looks around. Frêllian is already eating her dinner happily, ripping the meat of the poor animals bones – at least it's dead already! Thorin and a couple of other dwarves are already unloading their ponies, trying to make a decent bed for themselves.

Fíli and Kíli are nowhere to be found, though Bilbo guesses they are already looking around for branches and twigs to start a fire. As for Bombur, well the dwarf is already preparing diner for the company.

'You don't look overly pleased, little rabbit,' a feminine voice says from his left and Bilbo looks down slightly.

With her 3,6 feet, the ferian stands about as high as a small pony, though smaller than Myrtle. Still, Frêllian stands tall enough for Bilbo to notice her bloodied muzzle. Which is quite easy to spot with her light coat. And while he tries to ignore the ferian while she is cleaning her coat, he can't help but notice the satisfied look in her eyes.

'Tonight's going to be a cold night,' Bilbo finally answers as he gets off of his pony. 'My clothes are soaked wet, as is my blanket. I am going to catch a cold, I am sure of it.'

'Well, at least it has stopped raining,' Frêllian answers as she looks up at the sky. 'And you can still use the warmth of the sun to dry your blanket. Just lay it over a rock somewhere in the sun and seat yourself near the campfire. You'll be dry in no time.'

Taking her advise into consideration, Bilbo agrees with the ferian. At least he could try and see if she is right. She obviously has more experience in the wilderness than himself. So he takes out his blanket – and spare clothes mind you – and lay them over a warm rock. Straightening them out, to make sure they won't dry up all rumpled. For as far away from home Bilbo might be, he will still try to look like a decent hobbit!

By the time he is finished straightening his clothes, Frêllian is already laying near the campfire – though away from certain dwarves- her fur all puffed out and damp. The sight of the ferian makes Bilbo smile as it reminds him of home. Where she would lay down before the fireplace after a rainy day. Most of the rain shaken off, making her fur look fluffy, and let the warmth of the fire dry her coat.

Yes, she might have changed slightly. She might have changed back into the wild creature she had been for years. But his friend remains the same Frêllian at the same time.

'Bilbo, there you are, lad,' Bofur says as he makes his way over to him. 'Thought you might be hungry. Bombur's made some soup, although a little piece of meat wouldn't hurt…'

With a glare over his shoulders, Bofur is met by yellow eyes. Though strangely enough the ferien isn't glaring back at him. Bilbo has noticed only keeps her distance from just a few dwarves, saving her glares just for them.

'Well, it's not my fault,' Frêllian replies as she lays down her head on her paws again. 'I would have loved to help, but it appears dwarves miss the decency to ask nicely.' A snort comes from one of the dwarves, but she ignores it. 'Just like dwarves forget I am an alpha. I don't take orders from anyone.'

'You might want to take orders from Thorin though,' Fíli says as he sits down near the ferian. 'He isn't too fond of you, you know. I am sure his fingers are itching to hurt you.'

'Well-well, we don't need to let it get that far, now do we?' Bilbo questions as he quickly moves over to Frêllian. 'You can behave, right Frey?'

He doesn't miss the glance the said female takes, eying the leader of the company with a wolfish grin. She would love to challenge him, he knows she does. He can see it in her eyes. Or perhaps Dwalin. The bald dwarf has been eying her with an unreadable look in his eyes and it's unnerving to the ferian.

But Frêllian wisely keeps her mouth shut. Just enjoying the warmth of the fire as Bilbo sits down next to her.

* * *

Something shifts, making Frêllian open her eyes in alert. The sun is already rising, but most of the company is still asleep. Only Thorin is awake, from what she can tell and he's the source of the noise she had heard.

Bilbo moves in his sleep, pressing his elbow between her ribs. It may not be painfully, but it sure is irritating! And also a sign the hobbit is about to awake from his sleep. Every time he is waking up, Bilbo snuggles closer to Frêllian, enjoying the warmth of her fur as his body is pressed against hers.

A hand reaches for her tail and she barely suppresses the yelp of surprise. But upon seeing Bilbo wrapping her tail around his body, she smiles at the small creature. She nudges him with her snout, trying to make him up faster, but the hobbit is content with his current position.

'Wake up, Bilbo,' she says, nudging him again. 'It's time to wake up my friend.'

Muttering something intelligible, he shifts his head slightly. His hands searching for her tail as she pulls it away. Then he slowly opens his eyes, muttering about being too early still.

'Well aren't you grumpy on this fine morning.'

'Yeah? Well, you would have been too, if you had been kept awake by the loud snoring of those dwarves,' Bilbo says begrudgingly as he sits up straight. He stretches, before rubbing his eyes. 'Besides, there was an orc-raid as well last night,' he continues, stopping Frêllian from stretching her back.

An orc-raid? And she hadn't even waken up by the sound of screaming? She must have been in a real deep sleep if Bilbo – and the dwarves – could hear them with his less developed hearing. Meaning they are close, too close! Have they picked up her scent? Are they even after her?

She half listens to her rambling friend as he tells her something about Balin telling the story about the battle of Azanulbizar. Not that she cares. She has heard that story over a hundred times. Her father used to tell her about his heroic act that day, sweeping her mother off her feet, to which her mother would roll her eyes and state she had fought just as hard as he did.

If the orcs are here, then harm might come to Bilbo! And knowing the number of the pack – not even counting the wargs and ferien – then she won't be able to protect him. Not even with the thirteen dwarves and one wizard.

Her yellow eyes scan the hobbit, assessing him. He isn't much for a fighter. If he could spot an opening to flee, he would grasp that opportunity with both hands. Besides, he has never wielded a weapon. At least not for as far she knows. The only time she has seen Bilbo hold a weapon, was when Fíli had thrown his into Bilbo's arms.

'Are you even listening?'

'No, not really. Was I supposed to do so?'

Throwing him an innocent look, Frêllian stands up, finally stretching her back with a yawn. Then she walks away, leaving a baffled hobbit demanding where she is going.

'Follow me, and find out yourself.'

Knowing her friend will follow her – sometimes Bilbo is too curious for his own good! – Frêllian walks away from the cliff. But before she moves out of sight, a voice calls over to her, demanding her to tell him where she is going of to.

'Or are you leaving us behind, like the traitor you are?' The ferian turns her head to face a glaring Thorin. 'Did you hear the orcs last night and decided you needed to fill them in on our position?'

'If I was going to find an orc – which I don't intent to do so – it would be to kill him,' Frêllian answers him with a growl. 'My business are my own. We will be back before you leave.'

And with that said, Frêllian walks away, followed by Bilbo. Sniffing around, she tries to find the perfect spot without any unwanted visitors. Visitors like orcs or wargs, or ferien even. Though the last species she should be less worried for. They wouldn't stand a chance against her – thanks to the warrior blood of her father.

'Frey,' Bilbo whispers as he scans the area wearily. 'Why are we out here? I-I mean, isn't it saver with the others?'

'It's because of the others that we are here,' she answers, facing the hobbit. 'I don't trust them enough to see me like this.'

Bilbo watches as Frêllian shifts to her human-like form in a blink of an eye. Her changing fascinating him every time he witnesses it. So swift and elegant. He had read about skin-changers, but from what he has read, their changing never happens as swift as that of Frêllian.

'Then why risk showing your true form out here?'

She chuckles as she walks over to Bilbo. Her platinum hair shining in the early sunlight. The ear cuff in her ear blinding him for a moment as she moves her hair behind her ear. Bilbo gulps as she advances him. With her eyes trained on him, she reminds him of a predator advancing her prey. Her right hand reaches for something hidden in her tunic.

'Because,' she begins with a smile, showing her sharp fangs. 'A little rabbit is an easy prey for someone like me.'

Bilbo almost faints as Frêllian stops right before him, her dark blue eyes darker than he remembers. He wonders for a moment if she means to harm him – eat him even! That Thorin is right and she is a traitor! But then he feels something cold touch his hand and his eyes trail down from her eyes to his hand.

'But as defenseless a hare may seem, it can defend itself.'

Laying in his hand is a small dagger, decorated with tribal markings on the blade. Watching the weapon, Bilbo can't help but let out a sigh of relief. She isn't going to kill him, she is helping him! Unfortunately for the hobbit, the soft sound doesn't go unnoticed by the ferian and she smirks at him.

'What?' Frêllian begins, leaning over towards him a bit, using her height to her advantage. 'You really thought I was going to eat you?'

'No! Well… Yes… I-I mean,' Bilbo stutters, but the words are lost on his lips.

'You listen too much to what that Thorin says, Bilbo,' Frêllian says as she leans back again. 'You are my first and best friend. Why would I hurt you? Though you looked quite funny,' she adds with a wink.

'Haha, I forgot how to laugh,' Bilbo replies as he holds onto the dagger. 'Now tell me, why did you give me this dagger?'

'Because I am going to turn you into a hare of course!'

* * *

'What are they doing?'

Looking up, Fíli looks up at Dwalin as the dwarf glares down at the two figures below. He hasn't even noticed the dwarf walking up to him, until he spoke up.

'Fooling around, it seems,' the dwarf-prince answers as he returns his gaze to where he has been looking at. 'They have been for a while now.'

'He shouldn't fool around with her,' Dwalin growls. 'She isn't some harmless little puppy.'

'I'm sure she won't harm him,' Fíli replies, watching the said ferian playfully run away from the hobbit. 'To be honest, I don't think she could hurt him even if some one would command her to.'

The bald dwarf snorts, but doesn't say anything, confusing the younger dwarf. Fíli is no fool. He has long figured out that Dwalin has a history with ferien. Though how many, he doesn't know. But one of them had been the mother of Frêllian. And an uncle. That much Balin has told him.

It is also because of those two ferien, that they have lost the trust of Thorin – and other dwarves. But no one will speak of it. Not Thorin, not Balin nor Dwalin. They all act different towards Frêllian, each showing their hurt in their own way. Now that he thinks about it, only he and Kíli seem to act nicely towards the ferian. Which isn't fair at all!

A loud howl fills the air as Frêllian pouches onto Bilbo, making the hobbit fall down with a scream, followed by laughter. Fíli half expects Frêllian to lick the hobbit's face, but instead she snaps at him playfully, before jumping off of him again.

Next to him, Dwalin scowls at the two playing figures, muttering something about their quest. Then the bald warrior turns around, leaving Fíli alone. That is, until Kíli returns from his call of nature of course. Then his brother will watch the frolicking pair, until he finds the courage to join them.

'So, who has won this time?'

'Do you really need to ask, brother?'

A chuckle is the only answer Fíli gets as Kíli stops next to him. By now, Bilbo is wrestling with Frêllian, trying to pull her to the ground by lifting a paw. And it looks like it's working too! Perhaps the hobbit might actually win – whatever it is they are playing.

Oops, too soon. The look in her eyes tell enough as Frêllian falls down. Though the opposite direction as the hobbit had anticipated, causing her to fall right on top of him with a laughter.

'She's doing it on purpose, you know,' Fíli states with a grin. 'Bilbo never really had any advantage at all. Not even by lifting up her paw and leaning against her.'

'Well, let's see how strong she really is then,' Kíli says, before walking towards them with a grin plastered on his face.

Fíli shakes his head. This is going to be really good, or will go horribly wrong. Or both. Fíli stands up and follows his brother with a smirk. Perhaps the ferian will put on a good show and kick Kíli's ass! That would be most amusing for the elder brother.

'If you expect me to fetch that stick, you are quite mistaken, _Drêgasen_ ,' Frêllian says as she looks up. 'But if you really want to play fetch then I can assure you, I'm not the one doing the fetching.'

With a sheepish grin, Kíli quickly hides the stick behind his back. He had actually thought she would wanted to play fetch. Watching her play with Bilbo, she had looked more like a dog, than a wolf. But up close, he is reminded again by what she really is. A ferian.

'Dot mind my foolish little brother over here,' Fíli says, walking over to them as well. 'All he wants is to join you in your frolicking.'

'And you don't?' the ferian asks. 'Weren't you the one who rubbed my head roughly when you saw me as a dog?'

Smirking at the blonde dwarf, Frêllian bends down her front legs. Her tail pointing up as she watches the two young dwarves. Then she suddenly sprints off to the left, running straight at Bilbo. But before she reaches the hobbit, she makes a u-turn and runs towards Kíli. Fíli looks at Kíli as his brother prepares himself for the pounce the ferian will make. Any minute now and Kíli will see for himself how strong the ferian is.

'Whoa!'

With a soft 'thud', the young dwarf falls down, Frêllian's front paws resting on his chest as he stares at the ferian in surprise. Her yellow eyes shining brightly as she smirks down at him. Next to him, his brother is equally surprised, before doubling over in laughter. For laying on the ground, isn't Kíli, but Fíli.

'Rule number one,' Frêllian says as she gets off of Fíli. 'Always go for the surprise attack.'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Drêgasen: Literally Drêgas son. In other words Son of Drêgas. (Little history lesson concerning ferien: Drêgas was one of the three brothers that was given a choice. Remain looking like a small humanoid creature or become a wolf again. Drêgas was the eldest brother and choose to remain the way he was, for he had fallen in love with a dwarrowdam. As for the other two brothers? Well, you will have to wait a little longer).**

 **Aw, I just LOVE those little moments between Bilbo and Frêllian. It's just so innocent. What do you think? Don't you just love those moments too?**

 **Anyway, I'm curious about your shipping. What were you expecting or hoping when you started reading/read the intro? Has that changed at all? Just let me know. I'm just curious, because I really don't know about any relationships yet.**

 **I am also curious about what you think of the new terms I'm throwing in every now and then. Does it give the story an extra dimension? Is it unnecessary? Or perhaps you just don't really care?**

 **Well, I guess this is where I'm leaving you for now. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Hi there, it's me again! It's been a while and I am sorry for that. Still, I hope it hasn't stopped you from reading this story all together.**

 **Before you start reading, there are two things I want to say. The first one being a little bit of inside information concerning height. Some of you might be confused about it. Well, let me leave things up for you!**

 **You take a normal grey wolf, make it bulkier and 90 cm tall. Then you have yourself a direwolf. So no Game of Thrones giant direwolves, but the normal extinct direwolf. Ferien grow up to be about 127 cm (the size of a Welsh Mountain Pony, or section A), while being as bulky as well, just like their ancestor. (Oops, did I just say that?) and the warg about 137 cm (with Matriarch being the exception, for she has been show to be much larger than any of the other wargs).**

 **Now where to place Frêllian? For she clearly doesn't stand as tall as the Mountain Pony and she had stated in one of the first chapters show wasn't as tall as a direwolf. Well, first off, Frêllian has grown up living with wargs and ferien. Two very large canine species. Of course she would consider herself small, or as she has been called a runt. But she had indeed been taller than a direwolf, if just a little. That's why Dwalin could not figure out whether she was a direwolf or a small ferian. But she stands at about 108 cm high as a wolf. Her true form being about 142 cm (with Thorin being about 147 cm, Fíli 145 cm and Kíli 144 cm).**

 **Well, now that that mystery is solved, up to the next subject, my thanks for the favorites and followers and a special thanks to my reviewers.**

 **Elvishempress: thank you. I am really glad to hear that. I like writing about Frêllian and everything concerning ferien. For not only are they fun to write about, but because I created them, I can bend them to my liking. A whole new history and monarchy, using real wolves as my inspiration.**

 **Saricaykes: I'm glad you like them. At times it is hard and I will write down different words for just one word. Speaking them out loud, just to hear what it sounds like and whether I find it fitting for the word, hesitating between few, before picking one. But hey, that comes with creating a new species, right?**

 **Right, now that we've got that covered as well, let's continue the story, right? A small warning ahead, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. So be warned!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _Golden eyes watch as the woman approaches, a sleeping child on her back. The pale moon lightning her path. Once she sees the dark grey wolf, she greets him with a nod. Though worry is evident in her eyes, even when she gently adjust the sleeping form of her child. Not that he can blame her. He has called her over for something important and he had sounded distressed._

 _'Fêrram,' she says, looking at him with her dark blue eyes. 'Why did you call me over for? What is the matter?'_

 _'It's the pack, my dear sister,' the ferian answers, shifting his form. 'They have rallied against me.'_

 _'Rallied?'_

 _'Yes.' Fêrram looks down in sadness. 'They say they will not follow me anymore. They only want the true alpha to lead them, which would be you, Cànna.'_

 _The child shifts slightly, muttering something in her sleep. It is in that slight movement, that Fêrram has a clear view of his niece. She has grown a lot in these past ten years, letting her silver hair grow out. And now doubt she has traded all her baby teeth by now and has gotten a nice pair of sharp fangs in return._

 _'I stepped back from my position when I joined the dwarves, making you the alpha. Why are they rallying after all these years?'_

 _He doesn't answer. What could he possibly say to that? When his sister had left to marry that dwarf, it had been clear to Fêrram Cànna would remain with the dwarves. And as the beta and brother of the alpha, Fêrram would replace the dwarf as the alpha-male. And he has been a good one! But times change and desperate decisions have been made._

 _'Fêrram, I am sorry, but this isn't the right time,' Cànna apologizes after a moment of silence. 'Frêllian is showing signs she will be shifting for the first time very soon. I can't leave her right now. There is no one at home who can help her when her time comes.'_

 _'I know, Cànna,' Fêrram agrees as his eyes travel to the child again. 'I know. But they are very clear about it. The true-born alpha, or her child…'_

 _Gasping at this news, her eyes shift to her shoulder, where Frêllian is resting her head. No one can touch her pup, that is a well-known fact amongst everyone. With his brother-in-law as a dwarf warrior and her mother a respected ferian - and once the alpha – only a fool would try and hurt their child._

 _But fools do exist. And with an openly expressed threat towards Frêllian, they hope to make Cànna return to the pack. At least, that's the plan._

 _'Fine,' Cànna answers with a low, feral growl. 'They want to see me, then they will see me. Fêrram, I want you to take me to them and then take Frêllian somewhere safe, while I have a little chat with those foolish muds.'_

 _Fêrram nods, but before he can even move, a sinister voice booms from the darkness of the forest. A voice that sends chills down his spine as his sister growls dangerously at the newcomer._

 _'You!' she calls out as she looks around. 'You aren't suppose to be alive!'_

 _' **And yet here I am.** '_

 _His laughter makes Frêllian shift again, though this time waking her up._

 _' **And you've brought your little runt with you as well. Excellent.** '_

 _Ignoring her daughter's sleepy call for her, Cànna demands for him to show himself. The sounds of footsteps are heard, but he remains unseen. Though few ferien of her former pack walk into the light, all in their wolf-form, followed by a pack of wargs. All growling at her._

 _'_ Mérre _, what is going on?'_

 _'Nothing, my dear. Just stay here with your uncle, while I take care of this, alright?'_

 _Frêllian nods, getting off of her mother's back. Then she moves over to Fêrram. Never before has she seen a ferian – not counting her mother and uncle – nor has she ever encountered a warg. And why are they even here, with the pack?_

 _Well, Cànna is about to find out! Shifting into her light grey form, she bares her teeth at the other canines as they approach. Next to her, Fêrram takes Frêllian in his arms and takes her a few steps back. No one is as fast as Fêrram, so should things turn for the worse, he will bring Frêllian back home, where she is safe._

 _' **What a shame you have fallen in love with that dwarvish scum** ,' he says as he finally moves out of the shadows. ' **Someone such as yourself should not dwell behind rocky walls, being a pet to those pathetic creatures.** '_

 _'The only pet I see, is the one you are sitting on. Tell me, Matriarch, when did you let yourself lower to such position?'_

 _A snarl escapes the white warg as she advances. The others make way as the large warg passes by, either out of fear or respect. And whether for the warg herself or her rider, Cànna doesn't even care of finding that out. All she cares about, is the safety of her daughter!_

 _'Watch it, mud!' the warg snarls as she stops in front of the ferian. 'You wouldn't want to leave your pup motherless.'_

 _The statement earns a horrified cry, as Frêllian tries to get over to het mother, only to be stopped by Fêrram. Azog smirks as he watches her, before nodding at the male holding her. Fêrram nods in return, before gently guiding her over to the pack._

 _'Fêrram!' Cànna cries out once she notices her brother's action, but a flash of white fur blocks her path, effectively preventing her from following him. 'Traitor! Where are you taking my daughter!? Get back here!'_

 _But he ignores her as he holds a struggling Frêllian. The child is screaming for her mother as a pack of growling ferien and wargs is circling around the female ferian. And are those orcs joining in now as well?_

 _' **It looks like your pup will be motherless after all** ,' the pale orc says with a smirk, dismounting Matriarch. ' **And she will lead us to victory!** ' Then he turns to the female warg. ' **You know what to do.** '_

 _With that said, the warg leaps at the ferian. Painful howling filling the air as fur and blood fly everywhere on the ground. Snarling and snapping is heard everywhere, as the two packs encourage the large warg. But Cànna ignores them, her eyes trained on her opponent._

 _Only when a high-pitched howl is heard, does Cànna stop dead in her tracks. For no pup had been around either packs. Yet a pup had been howling! Her eyes find her brother easily as he holds a struggling, almost white pup by the neck. Again she lets out a high piercing howl, before looking straight at her mother._

 _Yellow eyes meet, before Cànna is painfully reminded of her fight. A fatal mistake, as Matriarch uses all her weight to hold the ferian down._

 _'Don't worry, I will take good care of the runt.'_

 _And with that, she bite down._

With a loud howl, Frêllian shoots up, causing Bilbo to fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'. But she doesn't care. The dream still fresh on her mind. Well, not even a dream, nor a nightmare, but a memory. One she had thought she had forgotten.

'You okay?'

Turning her head a little, she sees Dwalin sit against a tree. His eyes on her as she sits down again.

'Why do you care?' she snaps at the dwarf, glaring at him. 'I am just a traitorous mud, am I not? A halfbreed runt? Or perhaps you prefer the term 'monster'?'

'I've never said any of those things,' the dwarf replies with a glare of his own. 'Unlike Thorin, I don't share his hatred against your mother.'

'But you do not trust me.'

'You have yet to kill the hobbit, while you've had plenty of chances. You have yet to harm Fíli or Kíli, while they have been bothering you quite a lot. Even to the point of annoying you. Especially Kíli.'

He smirks at her, as she stares at him dumbfounded. Has he been watching her? That bastard! What else has he seen? Has he followed her as well, whenever she was training Bilbo? Has he seen her true form?

'I have noticed you don't howl that often. Why?'

'In contrary to what you might think, we do not howl to the moon,' she tells him, glaring at him again. 'There are many reasons to howl, but that is just plain stupid.'

'I know you don't. I used to be close to your mother, remember.' A strange emotion fills his eyes as he stares at the flames of their small campfire. 'I am just curious why you don't hear you howl often. Not when you are happy, not while you are hunting. Heck, this is perhaps the second time I have heard you howl, and this was out of fear.'

'It is none of your business, _Drêgasen_.'

His eyes travel back to the ferian as she lowers her ears. Though not in anger, he can tell that much from her body language. More so in regret. Whatever it is, it has to do with the reason why she isn't howling much.

'Is it because of your mother?'

Her whole body tenses up at the mention of her mother, before she looks at him. No trace of her glare visible, only sadness. So Dwalin takes it as a yes, but he doesn't press her on the matter. Not even when she looks down at the flames again, nor when she turns her head away – hiding the tears in vain. He just looks at her in silence, deciding to let her tell him is she wants to.

'She died because of me,' Frêllian finally says after a long silence. 'Why did I have to shift right then? Why did I have to howl? If I didn't, mother would not have been distracted and could have killed that warg scum!'

A sob escapes as Frêllian desperately tries to hold back the tears. Why is she even telling this? She hasn't even told Bilbo, so why entrust Dwalin with this information? He will probably use it against her someday!

'You don't decide when you change for the first time, Frêllian,' Dwalin tells her softly, using her name for the first time. 'They happen when they happen.'

Surprised by his kindness, Frêllian looks at the bald dwarf again. Then she nods at him in gratitude, for the first time seeing a different side of the warrior.

* * *

With a glare, Thorin watches Frêllian and Bilbo. The two of them are rarely apart. But whether it is a good sign or not, the dwarf doesn't know. It is no secret he distrusts the ferian. The female is constantly challenging him. Not always verbally. No, most of the time she challenges him non-verbally. With just a simple glance, a twitch of her ears. Especially when she knows he is watching her whenever she is near his nephews.

And it is also no secret, that Thorin isn't happy with the hobbit either. The small creature being useless, according to Thorin. Bilbo can't handle a weapon, even if his life depended on it. He is constantly complaining about almost everything – until the ferian snaps at him – and he doesn't do anything to contribute to the company.

And the worst of all? The pair seem to disappear every morning at the break of dawn, only to return just in time for breakfast. Truth to be told, Thorin is curious about their constant disappearance, but at the same time it makes him feel agitated. But following them will be useless, for Frêllian will pick up his scent and shake him off. Or worse...

'Why do you not trust her, Thorin?'

Thorin doesn't answer as Fíli stands next to him. His glare now fixated on the ferian as she chases the hobbit. How can she even think of fooling around, when they have such an important task ahead? The only good thing from it all, is that the hobbit is building up his stamina.

'She isn't as bad as you made us believe,' Fíli continues, as he watches the pair as well. 'She has been very helpful. She has helped us with dinner and she makes sure our campsites are safe. And it is because of her that Bilbo is feeling a bit more comfortable out in the wilderness.'

'She is a ferian, Fíli,' Thorin answers at last. 'And ferien will always betray you eventually. Just wait and see. One day, master Baggings will find himself running for his life and pray she will have mercy.'

'If that is the case, uncle,' Fíli begins as he looks at the dwarf. 'Then why is she teaching our hobbit friend how to defend himself? Have you not noticed she is helping him improve his stamina and agility by fooling around? If you ask me, I'd say she is treating him as if he was a member of her pack.'

Shocked, Thorin looks at Fíli. But then he quickly hides it behind his stoic façade. He tells his nephew that she is only trying to win his trust. For ferien are masters of deception. He should know, he has witnessed it first hand with _her_. Cànna had once been a dear friend of Thorin, before betraying him by joining the wargs. Taking Frêllian with her, dooming her daughter with a life of darkness.

Needless to say the ferian had left her husband heartbroken. The act of betrayal had changed the poor dwarf, as would any dwarf.

'Whatever you say, Thorin. Bilbo trusts her and that's enough for me.'

With that said, Fíli turns around and leaves. But after a few steps, he stops and informs his uncle that dinner is ready. Then he walks over to his brother.

* * *

'I don't like this place,' Frêllian says as she stops in front of an old, abandoned farmhouse. 'There is a foul scent in the air.'

Watching the ruins of the house, she feels restless. The scent is strange, yet fresh and the house looks like it's been under attack of some sort. Like the roof has been ripped off by some large creature, such as a troll. Not that it would be possible. Trolls don't venture this far from the mountain. Only in dire need.

'We'll camp here for tonight,' Thorin announces and Frêllian feels even more horrified. 'Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.'

'A farmer and his family used to live here,' Gandalf says, clearly as uncomfortable as the ferian next to him. 'It would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley.'

Thorin ignores him first, ordering two dwarves to start a fire. But at the mention of the valley, he turns around to face the wizard. His voice dark as he speaks.

'I have told you already, I will not go near that place.'

'I don't fancy seeking help from the elves either, Thorin,' Frêllian begins, earning a glare from the dwarf. 'But I don't like this place. There is a foul stench in the air that I do not trust. Something has attacked these humans, I am sure of it. I can smell human blood all over the place.'

'I don't care what you smell, mud. Whatever attacked these humans is long gone.'

'Thorin, we have a map that none of us can read,' Gandalf tries to persuade the dwarf. 'Lord Elrond could help us.'

'Help?' Frêllian yelps, flinching for a moment at the dark tone in his voice. The memories of an certain angry orc flashing through her mind. 'A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father.'

'You are neither of them,' Gandalf replies, a hint of anger in his voice as well. 'I did not give you that map and key so you can hold on to the past.'

'I did not know they were yours to keep.'

With a glare at the dwarf, Gandalf turns on his heels and stomps off angrily. Muttering under his breath as he passes some dwarfs. But Frêllian doesn't care. She stares into icy blue eyes as Thorin glares at her. Daring her to say something about the matter.

Again she flinches. She has seen that look all too often on Azog and that didn't end well. Not that Thorin is anything like that filth! But still, the pup inside still fears that piercing gaze and the beating that would always follow.

'Well, don't you have anything to say?'

Opening her eyes – when had she closed them? – Frêllian sees Thorin watching her with his arms crossed. Why had she even thought the dwarf would hurt her? She could handle him if he would even try.

'I don't like the idea of seeking out the elves,' she finally answers after a moment of silence. 'But I do care about the safety of the company. And this place isn't safe, Thorin. Please, trust me on this.'

But he ignores her pleas, stating no ferian is worth trusting. With that Thorin walks off, followed by Frêllian after a few moments. But instead of following him to Dwalin, Frêllian seeks the company of Bilbo. The poor hobbit is still shocked about the departure of the grey wizard.

Still, Frêllian doesn't say a word about it as she sits down next to him. Not even when he asks. Her mind wandering back to when she had flinched at the hard words of Thorin and his icy glare. Why had she flinched? She was able to handle his anger before, so why had she been behaving like a scared pup? Was it because the orcs are around?

'Are you alright, Frey?'

Frêllian turns her head, to face the concerned-looking hobbit. His brows furrowed as he looks at her. Is she alright? Well that's a good question. She doesn't even know the answer herself. But perhaps she is just making a fuss about it all.

'I guess so.'

He doesn't believe her. His concerned look turns into a sceptical one, but he doesn't say anything about it. If he has learned on thing about the ferian, is that she won't talk about the things she doesn't want to talk about. She will tell him when the time is right, or she won't tell him at all.

So instead of pressing her on the matter, Bilbo starts to gently stroke the fur around her ears and cheeks. Just like a pup, the young ferian slowly start to relax under his touch. Listening to him as he tells her about his mother. How she would scowl at him when he had done wrong and how proud she could be when he had done right.

A fond smile spreads over his face as he recalls those memories. By the time he has finished his story, Frêllian has rested her head in Bilbo's lap. Her eyes closed as she enjoys the soft petting. Not caring about the fragile state she is whenever she is laying like this. Bilbo makes her feel safe, no matter where she is. He makes her forget everything, until only pleasant memories remain.

* * *

By the time night has come, Thorin has calmed down. Though no sign of Gandalf. Not that Frêllian worries about the wizard. She knows he will return eventually. But the same doesn't go for Bilbo. The hobbit is obviously worried. And after a while he eventually states his concern. But Bofur dismisses them, saying he does as he chooses.

'Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads.'

The hatted dwarf hands Bilbo two bowls of soup and Bilbo leaves to take them to Fíli and Kíli. Once the hobbit is gone, Bofur stares at Frêllian a bit unsure. It is no secret that most of the dwarves are a bit weary of her. Some even dislike her.

But while they've had a rough start, she has made no effort to harm any one of them. And judging from how she behaves around Bilbo, makes Bofur wonder weather or not she could be trusted. She did catch a couple of birds for the soup.

'You can put it on the ground, if you want to.'

Surprised, Bofur finds himself staring into deep yellow eyes. He hadn't been aware of her noticing him. She had been watching Bilbo as he had walked off. He finds himself at a loss of words as he watches the large wolf. He hasn't been around her without the hobbit. Let along be _near_ her!

'I-I… Ah, y'see I'm not…'

'It's okay,' Frêllian says as she lays down – she has noticed they find her less intimidating when laying down. 'I understand. You don't like me, or trust me, or whatever. Just put it down somewhere if you don't want to get too near to me.'

Baffled, Bofur just stares at the creature. Does he sense a hint of loneliness in her voice? No, that would be ridiculous. Such a fierce and traitorous beast doesn't know a thing about loneliness.

He eyes her skeptically as she lays her head over her front paws. She does look dangerous, even when laying down lazily – which he has noticed she does a lot. Like she doesn't have a care in the world. Unless of course, when around Bilbo. She defends the little hobbit like a dwarf would defend a dwarrowdam. Or in this case as a she-wolf would defend her pup.

Still, she has never made any attempt to hurt anyone. Only challenging Thorin every now and then. From what the two princes have told, her bark is worse than her bite. And Bilbo had told him once she's had a difficult past. One she doesn't want to talk about.

Perhaps she _is_ lonely! It is only now that the hatted dwarf seems to notice she only has four persons she talks to. That's not many, considering every one else either ignores her of sneers at her.

'Well? Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to allow me to eat?' Frêllian has lifted her head again, to look at the staring dwarf.

'Oh, yes, yes of course!'

With that, Bofur makes his way over to the ferian. The surprise evident on her face as he stops in front of her. Placing the bowl in front of her, the dwarf sits down. Cautious of every move Frêllian makes. But she doesn't move at all at first. Just staring at him in confusion. Deciding to break the ice, he speaks up.

'Well? Are you going to just stare at me, or are you going to eat?'

A chuckle comes from her, as she eases up visibly – and she isn't the only one, mind you! Then she sits down to eat with Bofur watching her and an uncomfortable silence falls over them. Why had he come over and sit down next to her? He could have just placed her bowl in front of her and leave.

But with a glance at the creature, Bofur knows why. He wants to know more about her. He has been judging her from the beginning, judging her from her appearance and copying behavior of the others. While she hasn't done anything wrong at all, except for her growling and snapping every now and then. But hey, he can't really blame for that.

'Why are you with the hobbit?'

'Because he saved me.' Frêllian doesn't even look up as she answers. 'I was weak and starving, having left my pack behind and he took me in. He showed me a different kind of affection and I kind of lingered.'

'You mean to say you were going somewhere?'

Her yellow eyes glance at him for a moment, before she stares ahead. She tells him she was searching for her father. But she has lost hope of finding him. And even if she did, he wouldn't want to see him. Her mother has broken his heart – even if she was tricked in leaving him – and he probably hates ferien as much as any other dwarf.

'Well, I don't hate you.'

'No, you just ignored me the best you could and…'

Suddenly her ears perk up, followed by her head. A low growl escapes her throat as her eyes scan the area. While Bofur doesn't see much in the darkness, he has no doubt the ferian does. Her eyes seem to spot something and she quickly get up with a warning that something's not right.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a difficult time putting this chapter down, having rerwritten it twice. But I can live with how it is now, the part of the memory completing it. Not only a little bit more background information about our dear Frêllian, but also a bit more information about ferien.**

 **I also wanted to have her have a nice conversation with one of the dwarves she doesn't seem to get along with, it seemed like a good way to start it. Besides, we all know Dwalin has a soft side, right?**

 **And though you might have guessed it already, 'mèrre' means mother and you probably still remember 'Drêgasen', right? It is used for only a specific line of dwarves and not dwarves in general. I'll have you guessing about it for now, but I promise, one day, one chapter, I will explain.**

 **Well, this is where I leave you now. Don't be shy to tell me what you think of the story thus far, you opinion about Frêllian (or ferien) or perhaps the possible shipping you have? I'm open for feedback and questions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **And here's chapter 9! So soon? Yes, so soon! I have been waiting to write this chapter down for a couple of chapters now. So now that I could finally work on the chapter I couldn't stop writing! So, yeah...**

 **As for my reviewers, a special thanks! You guys keep me motivated with your kind and encouraging words!**

 **Saricaykes:** **Dwalin, Dwalin is the father! I feel it in my bones damn it! Also low mover of her brother to betray her that way, just let his sister die. . Anway, great chapter I can't wait for the troll events. :) Please update soon lovely! :D** It is always a joy reading your reviews! You are very confident Dwalin is her father, aren't you? Well, you will have to wait and see. Perhaps one day I will reveal who her father is. Perhaps one day soon, perhaps not at all. And yes, it was a low move - that bastard! Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)

 **Guest:** **ahhh people are starting to open up! I cant wait until the reveal of what happens to Frellian's mother and that Dwalin is her father :) also, her human form is a mystery. is she weak in that form compared to her wolf form? I mean, she know how to use swords and knives, so wouldn't it have been easier to hide from the orcs in human form?** And another reader who is confident Dwalin is her father. How come you are all so confident about it? Ah, well, you too will just have to wait and see. As for Frêllian's true form, it is indeed still a mystery, especially since you haven't seen much of it yet. But I promise, your questions will be answered soon!

 **Alright, now that that's settled, a little warning in advance. This chapter will be longer as usual as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Frêllian glares at the trolls as one of them is roasting a couple of dwarves on a spit. She isn't so sure she is glad to know they are alive still, or that they would be better of dead. How did they all end up like this anyway? They had been on the upper hand! Having more weapons and more brains, they could have easily won.

But unfortunately Bilbo hadn't been paying attention, getting caught by one of those trolls. And Frêllian herself hadn't even noticed it at first. She had been too busy trying to fight a troll. Do you have any idea how hard it is to aim for the throat when it is almost impossible to break skin?

Looking around, she sees the hobbit tied up in a sack, along with about half of the dwarves. Struggling to get free, just like the rest of them. And the ferian herself? She is tied to a pole with a rope around her neck. Lucky for her, those stupid trolls aren't aware of what she is and think a rope will keep her in place.

How wrong they are! But how to break loose, without being noticed? She has tried chewing on the rope, but a hard knock to her head had made her dizzy for a while. So this time she has to be careful not to be caught.

'Wait! Your making a terrible mistake.'

At the sudden outburst of Bilbo, Frêllian stops chewing and looks at the hobbit. Is he really trying to reason with trolls? Well, good luck with that!

'You can't reason with them,' someone says, voicing her thoughts. 'They're half-wits!'

'Half-wits? What does that make us?'

Using the advantage of Bilbo distracting the trolls, Frêllian continues chewing onto the rope. Tearing it bit by bit. A pull! No, not just yet. So she continues chewing again, and again. And another pull. Almost there!

She hears Bilbo talk about the seasoning in an attempt to distract the trolls long enough. But his attempt isn't quite smart. The thought is to get everyone out alive, not to suggest to skin them first! What is he thinking!?

A sudden movement distracts the ferian as she looks over at some trees. Did she just…? No, that can't be. Still, she sniffs the air and the familiar scent fills her nostrils. So he has returned. Then luck is on their side once again!

With one final pull, Frêllian is able to free herself and lowers to the seems everyone is too busy to notice she has escaped. So she silently crawls away, keeping an eye on the trolls.

'Yeah, he's got worms in his… Tubes.'

That statement earns a squeal as the trolls throws Bombur away in disgust. Trying to save the others, Bilbo tells them all of them have parasites, earning a wave of protest from the others. Really, can't they understand he is trying to save them? Perhaps the dwarves are the halfwits, not the trolls.

As Frêllian hides behind the rock, she starts to chew on the closest sack, which happens to be holding Thorin.

'How did you escape,' the dwarf demands quietly as he quickly glances at her.

'Rope against sharp teeth, who would win? Now do you want me to help, or not?'

Taking his silence as a yes, she continues chewing again, while keeping a close eye on the trolls.

'Dawn will take you all!'

Ignoring the rambling of the trolls as they wonder how their intruder is – and whether or not he is edible – Frêllian snaps the rope in half, successfully freeing Thorin from his sack. From there on, she moves over to the next dwarf. But before she can bite down, she is stopped by piercing screams and big feet stomping around.

Looking up, she notices Gandalf has split a rock in half, allowing sunlight to pour into the clearing they are in. And that means… Turning to the – now quiet – trolls, she sees they have turned into stone. All of them bearing a painful expression.

The dwarves cheer in joy for the wizard's triumph, while Frêllian simply nods at him. Thank Lüna for his return. Then she helps freeing the others from their sack – leaving the dwarves above the fire for someone else.

'You have returned to us,' Frêllian says to Gandalf once everyone is freed. 'I thought you would be gone for at least a day.'

'Of course I have, my dear,' he answers, smiling at her. 'I couldn't leave a lady in the company of these dwarves. I fear you would have skinned them one by one by the next day.'

Grinning at his statement, she turns her head to look at the said company. He knows she wouldn't have done that. Not even before some dwarves had started to show a softer side to them. But they don't know that, and they don't need to know that!

But her grin soon fades once she sees Thorin making his way over to them. Though this time no scowl nor glare on his face as he glances at her. Only a small nod in thanks. Then he faces the wizard, asking where he had gone off to.

'To look ahead.'

'What brought you back?'

Not really interested in their conversation, Frêllian leaves their side in search of her little hobbit friend. But before she reaches him, the wind has turned, bringing a new scent with it. A scent that makes all her hairs stand up and a snarl escapes her lips.

'Ah, Frêllian, there you are.'

Ignoring the hobbit, she lifts her nose in the air, trying to get a better scent of the intruder. He is close, _very_ close and she doesn't like it on bit! Why is he here anyway?

'Frey, what is the matter? Frey? H-hey, where are you going!'

But she doesn't answer him as she dashes off. She will track them down easily once she has dealt with that bastard!

'Where are you, you piece of scum!'

No reply and the ferian growls in anger. She knows that bastard is here. She can smell him! She calls out again, cursing under her breath as she looks around. She has followed him for long enough. She wants answers and she wants them now!

'Well look at you,' a smooth voice suddenly says as the grey wolf walks into view. 'You look have grown, Frêllian. Lüna has been watching over you very well.'

'Why are you here, Fêrram? Why now after all these months'

His golden eyes pierce into her yellow ones as he grins at her. His muzzle red from blood, and traces of a fresh bite is near his neck. Probably from a fight he had not long ago. Other than that, her uncle looks almost the same as when she had left.

'It has been noticed you are traveling with some interesting pack, my dear niece,' he states, the grin still on his face. 'Very interesting indeed. Do you know who you are traveling with?'

'Of course I do,' she growls her answer. 'Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf Azog wants.'

Apparently her answer is funny, for Fêrram begins to laugh. Though Frêllian isn't too amused and barks at him in warning. He better give her a reason why he is here, or else she will force it out of him! It's not because of Thorin, nor the others of her company. It that had been the cause, he wouldn't have made himself known and he wouldn't be alone. Which Frêllian has noticed.

'Oh yes,' Fêrram says after his laughter has died down, a trace of humor still present though. 'You are indeed traveling with him. But it is not what I am talking about. Tell me, how did daddy dear react when he finally saw you again after all these years. Did he recognize you?'

'I don't understand,' she says, looking at the ferian in front of her. 'My father isn't amongst them.'

'Oh, you don't know?' The mocking in his voice isn't hard to notice as he moves closer. 'You mean to say you don't recognize your own father? How sad.'

Again Frêllian growls at him, demanding why he is telling her these lies. While there are a few dwarves she had recognized by scent, none of them matches the memory she has of her father. Or is there one…? No of course not! He is only playing with her! She would have recognized her own father!

No, she finally realizes. He is stalling! There are no others around, because they are after the dwarves after all!

Realizing she has caught onto the track, Fêrram lets out a loud howl, before running off. Cursing Lüna and Selèna, Frêllian hurries back to the clearing as fast as she can. Why had she followed her uncle this far? She should have stayed close to the company and now she might be too late!

* * *

'Er, excuse me, but have you seen Frêllian?'

Getting another 'no', Bilbo sighs. She has been gone ever since the trolls have been defeated and he hasn't seen her since then. The ferian had been really angry about something, but before he could get an answer, she had run off to who knows where! What if she is hurt? What if she has run into trouble?

He is beginning to worry about his furry friend. Especially because they have left the clearing a while ago to search for a cave. Which by the way smells awful! And not to speak of the skeleton remains the hobbit has stepped on. Awful, just awful!

'She has been wandering off a lot lately,' Dwalin says from behind him. 'With just you as her company. One should think you of all people would know where to find her? You do know she isn't some pet dog, don't you?'

Turning around, Bilbo finds himself looking at a the warrior. With his arms crossed and a glare set on Bilbo, the dwarf towers over the hobbit. And being quite intimidating as well. Though just a glare alone would make anyone feel intimidated by the tall dwarf.

With heat rising to his cheeks and his ears slightly red, Bilbo opens his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Thorin. His voice echoes through the cave as he orders everyone to get going. And not a moment too soon for Bilbo cannot stand the stench much longer!

He quickly turns on his heels, wanting to leave the place as soon a possible – and being away from the warrior dwarf as well! But before he reaches the opening, he is stopped by Gandalf.

'Here, this is about your size,' the wizard says as he hold out a sword.

'I can't take this,' Bilbo protests as he at the shaft holding the blade. 'I have never used a sword in my life.'

Not a complete lie, not not the complete truth either. He has been using the dagger Frêllian has given him. But a dagger isn't a sword now, is it? And he has never used it to kill the ferian. Only learning how to defend himself.

'And I hope you never have to, Bilbo.' Gandalf looks at him with soft eyes, before handing him the sword anyway. 'But if you do, remember this. True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.'

'Something's coming!'

Puzzled, Bilbo hurries over to the others as they run into the woods. Could it be something dangerous? Is it going to attack them? Will it scare away by the sight of their number? Or perhaps it is Frêllian?

A snapping twig turns his attention to his right, his hopes for the return of the ferian fading as the noises become louder and louder. And is that someone yelling? Frêllian would never be this loud, not even when taking a casual stroll through the woods.

Suddenly a sled drawn by rabbits burst through the bush, stopping near the company. As Gandalf addresses him as Radagast the brown, Bilbo ponders of the name for a moment. Now where did he hear that name before? Then he remembers it belonging to one of the other wizards and he quickly makes his way over to Gandalf.

'I was looking for you, Gandalf,' the brown wizards says, worry in his eyes. 'Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong!'

Gandalf urges him to continue, but Radagast remains silent. Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times as he tries to remember what he was about to say. Meanwhile Bilbo takes this opportunity to take a good look at the newcomer. The wizard doesn't look like much with his dirty brown robes – and is that really birdpoo in his hair? – and he seems sloppy too.

Then again, Bilbo hadn't thought much of Gandalf at first too. And look at him now! He is traveling with him on some kind of adventure to retrieve something called the arkenstone. Perhaps that is what makes wizards dangerous, Bilbo decides. Fooling people into believing they aren't much.

'Oh, just give me a minute,' Radagast says as he tries to remember what it was what he wanted to say. 'Um, oh, I had a thought. And now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue.'

Bilbo watches as he curls up his tongue, looking as surprised as the wizard. Then Gandalf pulls out a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. Then the two wizards take a few paces back to speak privately, with the others watching them in curiosity.

Then a sudden noise distracts the hobbit and he turns his head around in search of the culprit. Hoping, no _praying_ that whatever it is, it will leave them alone. But alas, it is coming closer and fast! Next to him, Fíli and Kíli have noticed it as well as the two princes have drawn their weapons, scanning their surroundings as well.

'Lower your weapons, you fools,' a feminine voice says as the form of a giant wolf jumps out of the bushes. 'I'm not going to bite you.'

Sighing in relief, Bilbo looks at Frêllian as she makes her way over to him. Though soon his smile turns into a frown once he notices the worried look in her eyes. But before he can question it, she has already answered.

'We've got to get moving,' she says, a strange tone in her voice. 'It's a trap! They are coming!'

'What? Who's coming?'

But before she can answer him, a howl is heard in the distance. Frêllian winches at the sound, before she starts to growl dangerously.

'Was that a wolf?' Bilbo asks, looking at the ferian in slight fear. 'Are there – are there wolves out there?'

'No, Bilbo. That is much worse than a wolf.'

Suddenly the ferian turns her head with a feral sound as a warg leaps into the minds of the company. The vile creature smart enough to stay clear of Frêllian as it attacks. Though his assault doesn't last for long, as Thorin kills it with his sword.

Another warg attacks from behind, but Frêllian has already jumps into action, leaping at it. Trembling, Bilbo watches in fear as the two canines fight. Snarling at each other and with an occasional yelp. The hobbit had always thought his friend had been big, but compared to the warg, she is seems like a small dog and it worries him. How can she even stand a chance against a creature that is towering over her?

Suddenly he hears a string being pulled back and he watches as Kíli releases an arrow. The warg falls to the ground, but as it tries to get back up, Frêllian pins him down, striking it with her sharps teeth. The warg lets out a pained yelp, before the ferian kills it.

'Warg-scouts,' the ferian informs them once she is sure the warg is dead. 'And where these bastards are, an orc pack will follow.'

Ignoring Bilbo's surprised 'orc pack?' Gandalf turns to Thorin, questioning him. But the dwarf insists he hasn't told anyone of their quest. Only his kin.

'Perhaps you should ask the ferian,' the dwarf says, glaring at the said creature. 'Her loyalty has been questionable from the beginning.'

'Excuse me?' Her snarl sends sniffers down Bilbo's spine as he watches the bloodied she-wolf advance towards Thorin, her ears flat in anger as she glares at him. 'I have been trying to keep you all safe from the beginning! Scanning the areas to make sure it was safe! You ignored my warning last night, which almost ended with us being eaten. And now you dare blaming this on me?'

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but have you not been disappearing daily?'

'To teach Bilbo how to defend himself when the occasion calls for it!'

Snapping her teeth at the dwarf, Frêllian is now face to face with him. So close, Bilbo fears she might even bite Thorin if provoked even more. But she restrains herself, turning her head to the others.

'You are being hunted,' she tells them, before turning back to Thorin. 'Now you would be wise to listen to me this time, dwarf. You have to get out of here, before the pack arrives.'

'We can't,' informs them. 'The ponies bolted.'

'Then I'll draw them off,' Radagast's says, getting on his sled again.

Frêllian looks at him in confusion for a moment, probably just noticing him. But then she speaks up.

'Are you mad? These are Gundabad wargs and ferien. They will outrun you.'

'And these are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try.'

With that said, the wizard dashes off, drawing the attention of the nearby pack.

* * *

After a tiring chase, Frêllian is slowly becoming out of breath. Though judging by the heavy panting of the others, she isn't the only one. But with the orcs on their tail, they cannot afford to slow down.

Suddenly she spots a warg and his rider stop. She sends a silent message to Thorin to stop, as the warg scents the air. They hide behind an outcropping of rock, waiting for the warg to continue his chase. But instead he jumps on top of the outcropping, scenting the air and Frêllian realizes he has caught their scent!

Noticing the change in the ferian, Thorin nods at Kíli to shoot the warg. He does, causing the warg and his rider to fall down near them. Without wasting time, a couple of dwarves quickly kill them, though not before their cries are heard by the others, alarming them.

'They have spotted us,' Frêllian says as she hears the shouting of Yazneg. 'We have to move, now!'

By now they are running through a grassy plain, with wargs slowly surrounding them. Jumping on a rock, Frêllian desperately tries to find a way out for them. But she only sees wargs, orcs and a couple of ferien. And while she can easily escape on her own, she will not abandon the others! They will surely die if she does!

Jumping of the rock again, she follows the others again, only to halt in a clearing. By now they are surrounded on all sides.

'There's more coming!' Kíli says as he grabs for his bow and arrow.

'Kíli! Shoot them!'

Obeying his uncle, Kíli releases arrow after arrow. But there's too many and for every creature he hits, another will take its place. And even with Frêllian attacking their hunters, the pack proves to be too strong.

As Frêllian kills another orc, she hears Kíli ask where the wizard is. But she has no time to look around, as a ferian is now attacking her. Snarling at her and snapping his teeth.

' _Well look who it is_ ,' he mocks as he advances. ' _The little runt._ '

' _Take a good look, Erlís_ ,' Frêllian replies as she growls at the dark ferian. 'F _or it'll be the last thing you see_.'

And with that, she leaps at him, effectively knocking him over. But with his weight in his advantage, Erlís rolls on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He smirks at her, lowering his head closer to hers. But it quickly fades as the smaller ferian rips open his throat. Then she pushes the dying ferian off.

Looking around, Frêllian notices almost everyone is fighting off the pack, while remaining close to one another. The only one who is standing away from the rock and the company, is Kíli as he is shooting at their enemy.

'This way, you fools!'

Noticing the wizard has appeared again, Thorin orders every one to make their way over to the rock, while the dwarf himself makes sure everyone makes it. Killing a warg as it gets too close. Frêllian is making her way over as well, killing an orc on the way as Kíli shoots the warg.

'Kíli, run!'

Not hearing his uncle cry out his name, Kíli watches as Frêllian quickly advances towards him, growling dangerously as she prepares to leap. An arrow flies trough the air and the ferian yelps in pain. Still, she leaps at him, her mouth wide open as she prepares for the kill.

With his eyes close tightly, he waits for the pain as the ferian bits down, but the pain never comes. Instead he feels himself being lifted into the air as Frêllian carries him, jumping over a warg as she does so.

After Frêllian jumps into the crack, Thorin following last. Once on the ground, she roughly drops Kíli, before running off on three legs. An arrow – his arrow – piercing through her left shoulder. A wave of guilt overcomes him as Kíli realizes she has saved him, but his attention is quickly drawn towards the sound of the sound of a horn and an orc falling down. Shot down by an arrow.

'Elves,' Thorin spats out in anger, throwing away the arrow he had been examining.

Suddenly Kíli feels himself being grabbed by the collar as Dwalin turns him around.

'You _idiot_!' the bald dwarf rages in anger. 'You shot her!'

'I-I thought she was going to attack me,' Kíli says in defense, already feeling guilty enough as it is. He doesn't need Dwalin to rub it in.

'Dwalin, contain your anger.'

But Dwalin ignores his brother as he glares at the youngest prince. A rage in his eyes, Kíli has never seen before and it frightens him a bit. Why does Dwalin care about Frêllian being shot anyway? It's not like he is close to her, right?

'You shot my daughter!'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whoa, raise your hand if you had seen this coming. Yeah, yeah, alright, lower them already! I know you have all seen this coming! It's not like I have been very subtle about it... But yeah, finally the answer that all of you have been waiting for and had known from the first introduction of Dwalin. Yeah, he's Frêllian's father, but she doesn't know it yet, so shush!**

 **Anyway, I have had this idea of Dwalin revealing his secret like this for a long time now. Eversince I had started this story I guess. And Kíli seemed like the perfect candidate to serve as the one to hurt Frêllian in an accident or whatever. And this turned out to be a perfect timing. So yeah, I had to keep myself from skipping the passed two to three chapters, just to write this revelation down, but that would have been plain stupid!**

 **Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Hello again! How are you all today? Excited about the new chapter?**

 **First, a special thanks for my reviewers, but you should know that by now.**

 **Saricaykes: YAS! I knew it *dances a little jig* hahahah finally Dwalin admits he's the father, I've been waiting so long for this. Now all he has to do is tell her and it'll be a happy family reunion! xD I can't wait for your next update lovely, and I can't wait for when Dwalin starts going all papa bear on her. :3** _Haha, it wasn't that hard to figure out, was it? You had know it from the start, if I remember correctly. But finally, the truth is out! Now, how to tell our dear Frêllian?_

 **Sam0728: I KNEW IT! YES! Can't wait for the next chapter!** _Well, I won't let you wait any longer! Enjoy chapter 10._

 **Live4dancing: Ah I am loving this story so much! I cannot WAIT for the next chapter! Hope you update soon!** _I'm glad to hear you enjoy this story. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

'I see tracks!'

The young dwarf-prince turns his head, to look at Dwalin. Once the bald warrior had yelled ad Kíli for shooting his daughter – Fíli still needs to progress that piece of information – Bilbo had dashed off after his friend. Worried for his friend.

Fíli himself had followed the hobbit, having grown close to the ferian as well. But as he had rounded the corner, he had found no trace of the she-wolf. But luckily the sand hold a clear set of footprints of frellian, showing him she hasn't climbed up the walls.

With heavy footsteps, Dwalin hurries over to the prince, kneeling down as well. His fingers gently trace over the prints, before looking at his fingers. Fresh blood!

'This is no good,' Dwalin mutters in anger. 'She is losing a lot of blood thanks to that idiotic brother of yours.'

Fíli remains silent, his eyes trailing over to his brother. The poor lad is still pale from the outburst Dwalin had given him. Though Fíli suspects Kíli's paleness can also be partly blamed by the guilt he feels. He had honestly thought Frêllian was about to attack him, so he had fired an arrow at her.

Well, luckily she got hit in the shoulder! If his brother had hit her elsewhere, she might not be walking around anymore. Well, running, Fíli guesses by the distance between her footsteps. But the point is, she is still able to move around, which is probably a good thing. His eyes trail over to the angered dwarf for a moment. It seems Dwalin has calmed down a bit, but just a few moments before he had been blinded by rage.

'Aye, she's losing a lot of blood, brother,' Balin says, placing a hand on Dwalin's shoulder. 'So we better hurry up and find her.'

Nodding, Dwalin stands up, following the tracks. Not that it is hard to figure out which way she has run off too. There is only one path, and that is between two tall cliffs. Fíli takes this as a sign to continue the search party as well and being younger he quickly moves passed Dwalin. The dwarf becoming more and more pale with each passing puddle of blood. Not that the puddles are big, but eventually she is going to bleed out if nothing is done about it.

Then Fíli suddenly halts, scanning the area. No! This can't be! There must be an explanation! He frantically looks around, before turning to face Dwalin.

'Her prints end here, Dwalin,' Fíli informs him, horrified of his discovery.

But Dwalin shakes his head, pointing at a different set of footprints.

'No, she's shifted. She must have had trouble walking in her wolf-form.'

Shifted? Taking a closer inspection on the new set of prints, Fíli can tell it is human like, though small, like a child. He scans the horizon for any trace of movement. Or a ferian.

'And look!' Bilbo points at something in the distance. 'There's the arrow! She must have pulled it out.'

Rushing over to the arrow on the ground, Fíli inspects it. The arrow is intact, but how has she been able to pull it out? True, she has shifted, but the young dwarf has no idea what a ferian looks like when shifted. With Frêllian being the first ferian he has ever encountered, he had a big surprise when they had been attract by full-blooded ferian and their size!

'She must have bandaged up her arm, for the bleeding has stopped from this point.'

Looking over at his brother, Fíli notices the pool of blood right in front of him, changing into drops op blood. But with each step he takes towards Kíli, the drops become less and less, until they have indeed stopped.

'Well, at least that's one thing less we have to worry about,' Dwalin grumbles, pushing Fíli and Kíli out of his way. 'But I promise you, Thorin. If my daughter is dead because of him,' at this he points at Kíli, 'you'll lose an heir!'

Next to him, Kíli shutters at the threat, making sure to keep a safe distance from the angry dwarf. Though Fíli keeps close to Dwalin, carefully tracking the ferian while taking in his surroundings as well. He is even beginning to speed up, feeling a mixture of worry for his friend and anxiety for seeing a ferian in her true for for the first time.

* * *

 _A loud battle cry echoes through the air, causing Dwalin to look up for a moment. But then his attention is drawn back at slaying orcs. It seems the ferien have arrived and not a moment too soon! They are losing the battle!_

 _He slams his axe into the skull off an orc, and another. And as he is preparing to lift his axe for another blow, a grey flash strikes down the orc._

 _'Thanks,' Dwalin grumbles as the ferian lifts up its head. 'I must have missed that ugly brute.'_

 _If he had glared at the ferian, it quickly disappeared. Letting his mouth drop as he stares at the warrior in front of him._

 _'Oh I know you had it covered,' she says, wiping her mouth. 'But this one here, well. I just didn't like his face so I wanted to rearrange it.'_

 _He quickly looks over her shoulder only to look at the female in front of him again in shock._

 _'Besides,' she continues, trusting her sword into an orc behind him. 'You look like you could use some rest.'_

 _She winks at him, before rushing off, leaving a flabbergasted Dwalin behind._

'I've found another set of tracks!'

Dwalin quickly snaps out of his thoughts as he hurries over to the fair-haired prince. To his horror, he sees Fíli is right. There are indeed more footprints coming from the rocks, leading up to Frêllian's. He counts the different sets, counting at least four, following the path Frêllian has taken. Large and canine-like.

'Ferien.' The word has come as a whisper, but hits him like a rock, as his brother inspects them. 'They must have tracked her down!'

'If that's true, then she might be in danger still,' Bilbo concludes as he furrows a brow at the news.

'Then what are we still doing here!'

With that said, Dwalin runs off, following the prints all the way to the cliff. In the distance he sees a settlement, but he doesn't care for it. His child is being followed by those monsters and she has no way of defending herself!

 _'So, you've made it out alive. And your mohawk has survived as well.'_

 _Dwalin quickly turns at the sudden voice. The playfulness of her voice mirroring her smirk as she looks at him. Her light hair and face now spilled with orc –blood, but apparently she doesn't care._

 _'Aye,' Dwalin nods, running a hand through his hair. 'Wouldn't want to live without it. And what about you, lass? You're here to see a healer as well?'_

 _His eyes travel down her body, in search of any injury. But to his surprise he doesn't find any severe damage. Only a small cut every now and then. When he meets her eyes again, she has a twinkle in her eyes. Showing two – very sharp-looking – fangs as she smirks at him, almost challenging. She must have seen his quick bodyscan._

 _Now that's a woman! A strong warrior and not bad-looking either. Dwalin finds himself smirking down at her. A brow cocked and his arms crossed, as he casually leans against the wall. If it is a challenge she wants, then a challenge she'll get._

 _Her smirk widens as she watches him for a moment. But then she answers him._

 _'Nah, I'm here to check on my people.' She points at somewhere to the right. 'But then I saw you coming from your healer and thought I would check if you are alright too.'_

 _'Well, as you can see, I am in perfect health.'_

 _Winching slightly as he moves his arm, Dwalin suppresses the urge to reach for it. The ferian before him has seen the slight twitch of his arm and undoubtedly the winch. For her smirk widens a little as she crosses her arms._

 _'Except for your arm.' It's not even a question._

 _'Except for my arm,' Dwalin admits._

 _'Lady Cànna, there you are.'_

 _Dwalin looks passed the female's – Cànna apparently – to see another ferian has appeared from one of the healing tents. On his face a scowl as he moves closer to the pain._

 _'What do you think you are doing,' he scowls at her. 'You need a check-up.'_

 _'I am fine, Cerfén,' Cànna tells him, but the ferian will not hear it._

 _'How do you expect to lead our pack one day, when you will not even see a healer when needed,' Cerfén argues as he grabs the female by her arm. 'You will come with me now, young lady. No buts.'_

 _Cànna mutters a 'fine' with a sigh as she allows the male to drag her away. But she turns around for a moment to look at Dwalin._

 _'Until we meet again,' she says with a wink, before following the ferian to the healing tents._

 _Flabbergasted, Dwalin watches her leaving form. Had she been… Flirting? With him of all dwarves?_

'Don't worry, brother,' Balin says as he places his hand gently on his shoulder. 'The lass is tough, just like her parents.'

Dwalin nods quietly as he looks at the prints before him. Aye, Frêllian had always been a tough one, but that was back when everything had been as it should have. Peaceful. But from what she has told him, she has had a difficult past. Who knows what has happened to her.

'I don't like this, Balin,' he confesses as he trails over the form of a print - Frêllian's print. 'They have ambushed her. She has suffered from severe blood loss and probably has little strength left in her. Look here, she has collapsed and from here on, her prints have vanished.'

'Then they must have carried her from this point on,' Balin says as his eyes trail over the path. 'There might still be hope, for it seems they need her alive.'

But Dwalin has no time to hope. What has hope ever lead him to? The loss of his wife and the kidnapping of his daughter – though he hadn't known it until a couple of months ago. And now he is about to lose his daughter again, right when he had hoped to tell her who he really was.

No, hope wasn't going to get him anywhere! Only action will and that is exactly what he is about to take! Not even caring about the others at the moment, Dwalin brushes his fingers over the hilt of his axe. He will slay them all if that is what it takes to get Frêllian back!

'This has been your plan all along, has it not?'

Thorin has made his way up to Dwalin and looks at the scene as well. But it is not Dwalin he is speaking to. Instead, his glare is fixed on the wizard once he has noticed the settlement in the distance.

'You have planned to take us to the enemy.'

'The only ill-will you will find here, if that which you bring yourself,' the wizard says calmly, as he walks over as well. 'Lord Elrond…'

'How can you say that, wizard,' Dwalin growls dangerously at him. 'My daughter has been taken by our enemy and their tracks lead to the elves. Even the hobbit smart enough to know that to be a token of ill will!'

Bilbo stammers not knowing what to say, but Dwalin ignores him. Instead he turns on his heels and quickly follows the tracks in search for his daughter. Thorin calls after him, but the dwarf is beyond reason as he runs away.

'Hold on, Frey,' he whispers softly to himself as he quickens his speed. 'I am coming for you!'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay, already 10 chapters! Never thought this story would become this popular. Tell me, is it just because it's another Hobbit fanfic, or is it because our beloved ferian?**

 **Anyway, no Frêllian in this chapter. I wonder what has happened to her? Oh wait, I already know! But you will have to wait for a little while longer.**

 **Well, I'll be leaving for now, so until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Alright, so last time we left with little news of Frêllian and the discovery of ferien taking her. Who has been worried for the safety of our dear ferian since then?**

 **As usual a special thanks to my reviewers!**

 **Sam0728; AH! I was so looking forward to the big reveal!I guess I can wait for the next chapter...** Haha, I don't think you were the only one. Well, I won't keep you any longer then. Perhaps this chapter Dwalin will reveal his secret to Frêllian, if they find her that is...

 **BooBoo33; I like it for both reasons. Your characters are interesting and a refreshing take on some of my favorite book characters** Thank you. I try to keep my own characters as interesting as possible, pondering over their actions and how they would react in certain situations. So it's good to know it is appreciated. If I may ask, who are your favorite book characters from the Hobbit?

 **Guest; Love this story! Can't wait to read more please update again soon!** Glad you like it! I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Enjoy!

 **writingNOOB; I seriously wanna punch Thorin in the d***.** **What an a**, better be a damn good reason for his anger and hate. Cause its getting old and fast. And i like thorins character. Hope hes redeemable. And I gotta feeling that there are other ferians who are not in league with azog.** Yeah, he's quite the _eackle_ \- as Frêllian would refere to him - isn't he? But it seems Thorin has a problem with every creature there is. He hates orcs and wargs (for good reasons!), he doesn't like elves either. And he holds menkind on low regards. So it would only seem natural for him to dislike ferien as well, just because he thinks a close friend has betrayed him. But don't worry, it might not be too late yet. He didn't seem to like Bilbo either, yet eventually warmed up to him, didn't he? Just give the grumpy old dwarf some time.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Frêllian carefully opens her eyes. Her head is still pounding from the blood loss, and as she sits up, she begins to feel dizzy. But when her vision clears, the young ferian begins to take in her surroundings. At first she is surprised by her lessened sense of scent, only to be reminded that she had shifted before being grabbed by one of the ferian that had been following her.

Wait! Where _are_ those ferien anyway? And where is she? For this doesn't look like any orc hideout she has been at. The place being too clean and to bright. Besides, it has a sense of magical feel in the air, protecting.

Suddenly the door opens, revealing a creature about the same hight as Frêllian. Her long blonde locks hold a few silver strands due to her age, but her eyes are the same dark color as Frêllian's.

'My lady,' the ferian says with a small courtesy. 'You have awakened.'

' _Tell me_ ,' Frêllian growls at the newcomer, while trying to stand up at the same time. ' _Why have you brought me here? Where is Fêrram! Bring me to that scumbag._ '

' _I fear you are mistaken my identity, my lady_ ,' she answers as she moves over to Frêllian, unfazed by the dangerous growling of the injured ferian. ' _I am not in league with traitorous pack. I am a friend and you are safe here, in Rivendel._ '

'Rivendel? Why am I here?'

Giving the female the benefit of the doubt, Frêllian leans back onto the bed. With the ferian standing close to her now, she realizes she doesn't recognize her scent. Well, at least that part is true. So perhaps the part about the elven city is true as well.

The ferian puts down a bowl of water and asks if she is allowed to clean Frêllian's wound, to which Frêllian simply nods. Keeping a close eye on her every move. One wrong move, and this stranger will never see Lüna rise again!

'What is your name?'

'Gírla, my lady,' is the answer, as she looks at Frêllian for a moment.

'Gírla?' Gírla nods. 'Well, I am…'

'I already know who you are,' Gírla says, while pressing the damp cloth over the wound. 'You are lady Frêllian, daughter of Cànna. We all know who you are, my lady.'

Confused, Frêllian just stares at the ferian. Not only wondering how she knows about her, but also why keeps addressing her as 'my lady'. Back at the pack they never used titles. But before she can question Gírla, the ferian has already skillfully wrapped up her wound, gently placing a sling around Frêllian's neck.

'Just let your arm rest for a couple of days and you will be fine,' Gírla informs her and Frêllian nods again. 'Selèna must really favor you, child. Now, come on, the pack wants to meet you.'

With that said, the elder ferian leads the way through the halls. Along the way, she informs Frêllian her pack has settled with the elves a long time ago. Needing a safe haven after the betrayal of the main pack. And with their dwarven alpha – 'your father, dear' Gírla adds after seeing Frêllian's confused look - not wanting to have anything to do with ferien anymore, they sought out refuge with the elves.

'So basically, is was either serve Fêrram and join the orcs, or flee,' the ferian ends her story. 'You can guess what we few chose. Ah, look we're here.'

Entering the gardens, Frêllian spots a couple of ferien sitting around a fire. She counts about eight heads, though there might be some missing. Still, none of them are any known ferien to her.

'We may be few in number, but at least we have remained loyal to our leaders,' Gírla says as she notices Frêllian looking. Then she turns her head towards the small pack. 'Now where are your manners, you bunch of fleebags! Our alpha has returned!'

* * *

Dwalin stomps around in anger. They have been here for about an hour now and still no trace of Frêllian. The tracks have lead them to Imladris, where the elves have assured him the ferian is in good hands. But until he has seen her for himself, he finds it hard to believe. He just doesn't trust a pointy ear.

And while he has spotted a couple of ferien, Frêllian wasn't amongst them. But at least one of them had informed him it had been them to have brought her here. That 'my lady' was walking around again and feeling fine. But that had been all the young lad had told him, leaving.

'Argh, this isn't gonna get us anywhere,' the bald warrior growls in frustration. 'No one here will tell us where Frêllian is!'

'I am sure she will be present at the diner,' Balin tells his brother, as he watches the bald dwarf continue to stomp around. 'If what the ferien have told us is true, then there is no reason for her not to be present.'

Dwalin stops for a moment, glaring at some passing elves. He still doesn't understand why the tracks have lead them to the elves. Elves and ferien aren't suppose to get along! From what h has heard from Frêllian, it is because orcs descent from elves and ferien hate orcs! Well, they did, once…

But here he finds them living in peace in this elven city. Taking a stroll through the gardens, playing some sort of board game. He has even seen them sparring together! The ridiculousness! Besides, why are these ferien not with their pack?

A young ferian passes them by, and Dwalin turns his glare at the male.

Oh yes, he has recognized some of them! He has seen them with the pack. Gírla even used to be a good friend of Cànna. And to know to which pack these ferien belong to concerns him.

'But what if they do not speak the truth, Balin?'

'In that case, Frêllian will find her way to us anyway.'

Dwalin turns to face his brother again, to see the older dwarf smile at him. How can he even be so optimistic? Even Thorin doesn't want to linger here longer than needed. Too many elves and too many ferien.

'Dwalin,' Balin continues as he looks at the worried brother. 'She had your blood running through her veins. She is strong, do not forget about that. Now, it seems dinner is ready.'

With that said, Balin follows his comrades to the courtyard. But not before giving his brother a not so gentle nudge, to get him to move as well.

* * *

'I don't like green food.'

Fíli pokes into the greens of his bowl, silently agreeing with Ori. He's not much for greens either. Though his mother has taught him to eat them anyway. For it is healthy. But that doesn't mean he likes it.

'Where's the meat? They house ferien, but don't serve meat?'

He glances over at Dwalin. The dwarf has been in a foul mood ever since they've arrived at Rivendel. It's even worse than Thorin's, and that says a lot! Though he cannot blame the dwarf. They had feared for the worse when they had discovered Frêllian had been taken by ferien.

Though it appears these ferien are the good guys, Dwalin obviously holds some distrust towards them. He had even snapped at one for keeping Frêllian away from them. But the ferian had simply glared at Dwalin, saying something in his native tongue – and judging from the look on Dwalin's face it had been quite insulting!

As the elves begin to play some background music, Kíli looks over at the maidens. Taking in their fair features in amazement. Aye, elves are a fair species, not even Fíli will deny it. But it seems his brother is actually interested in them!

That is, of course, after he sees he is caught in flirting with on of the maidens.

'I can't say I fancy elf-maids,' he quickly tells them. 'Two things; high cheekbones and not enough facial hair.' Then he turns his gaze towards an elf that walks past them. 'Although that one's not bad.'

Fíli takes another glance at the said elf, before snickering.

'That's not an elf-maid, brother,' he informs his little brother with a wink, causing an uproar of laughter at their table – except of course, for Dwalin. The dwarf still in his foul mood. 'Now I myself know what a fine woman should look like.'

'And what would she look like then, oh wise brother of mine.'

The sarcasm is dripping in his voice as Kíli glares at his brother. But Fíli only smirks cheekily at him, before pinning some food on his fork. He doesn't answer his brother immediately, not knowing how to describe the perfect woman. So to stall some time, he takes a bite of the disgusting food.

'The perfect woman would…'

A sudden movement to his left, stops Fíli from speaking for a moment. Walking into the courtyard must be the most stunning creature he has ever seen. With her silver-like hair moving gently with every step she takes, carefully lifting her dress a bit as she walks down a few steps.

'Look like _her_.'

Though no one hears the soft whisper leave his lips, as they have noticed the newly arrived guest as well. But Fíli doesn't hear the soft gasp leave Dwalin's lips either as he watches the female walk over to them.

'Perhaps you should close your mouth, _Drêgasen_ ,' the female says, looking straight at Fíli with her blue eyes. 'You might catch a fly or two. You too, Kíli.'

With a wink she leaves, making her way over to the table of their host.

'She knew my name,' he hears Kíli say in amazement. 'She knew my name! How did she know my name?'

That's something Fíli would like to know as well. So his eyes follow the ferian as she greets the elf-lord with a nod. Then she smiles widely at Gandalf and Bilbo. And is she pointedly ignoring Thorin? And why is the hobbit smiling so fondly at her?

Fíli becomes even more confused as the hobbit gets up and embraces the ferian. When had he become acquainted with another ferian? And how does he know her? Her voice did seem familiar, but Fíli would never forget a face like hers. So fair, so flawless. It reminds him of the moon somehow.

Wait!

Fíli looks over at Dwalin for a moment. The expression of the bald warrior telling him exactly that what Fíli has just figured out. A mixture of shock and relief. And on his lips he wears a rare, gentle smile as he looks at the ferian as well.

Turning his gaze back at the female, Fíli smiles as he can finally place why her voice had sounded familiar to him.

'So she has finally decided to show her face.'

That got the attention of the others. Realization has dawned upon them as well.

'She is prettier than I had expected,' Dori admits as he leans over closer to Fíli and Kíli. 'I had somewhat expected her to look more like Dwalin.'

He looks over at the said dwarf, only to look away again. For the glare Dwalin is giving him, would even strike fear into the hearts of the bravest warrior. Even Fíli gulps as he glances over at the dwarf.

Kíli nods, staring at the female in thought. Then he faces his brother.

'True as it may,' Kíli begins, ignoring his brother's silent warning to keep silent. 'But she still lacks facial hair.'

'What was that, lad?'

Fíli doesn't even need to look at Dwalin to know he is glaring at Kíli. Fíli doesn't even dare to look at the dwarf, for the tone he had spoken with had send him shivers down his spine. The venom dripping from his frighteningly calm voice.

'N-nothing,' Kíli stammers quietly, setting his gaze firmly on his bowl.

Dwalin mutters something under his breath, before finally taking a bite of his food. His eyes traveling over to Frêllian every now and then. Though the ferian remains oblivious to the stare as she takes as seat at the table next to them.

* * *

Frêllian stares at the moon with a sigh. With dinner over, the dwarves have retreated for a well-needed bath. Even in this form, Frêllian could hardly handle the smell of the sweaty, dirty dwarves. It had even become worse after the chase earlier today and it makes her wonder. Had she smelled like that as well, when Cànwrif and his hunting party had found her.

A movement catches her eye and Frêllian turns a little to face the approaching hobbit with a smile. His clothes clean and his hair still a little damp from his bath.

'Who would have guessed one could miss a decent bath so much.'

Bilbo stops next to Frêllian. He flashes her a small smile, before looking at the garden below them. Frêllian laughs at this, telling him she would have never thought one would need one so badly either. But it seems she has been proven wrong.

'How is your shoulder?' His eyes trail over to her shoulder for a moment. 'We were worried sick when we saw all that blood. But here you are, walking around like nothing has happened.'

'I'm a fast healer,' the ferian says with a wink. Then she rubs her shoulder slightly, moving it up and down a bit. 'Though it's still a bit sore. No need to worry, little rabbit. Ferien heal faster than you or any other creature. It's the blessing Selèna has given us. I just have to let it rest for a while, so I guess I'm lucky it's my left shoulder.'

Bilbo looks puzzled at first, before matching her toothy smile with one of his own.

'So I guess you won't be shifting any time soon then?' Frêllian shakes her head. 'Good. I prefer you much better like this, you know.'

'I know. Though you hate it as well.'

Bilbo swallows thickly as the ferian leans in closer to him, a smirk plastered on her far as she looks down at him. A faint blush spreading over his cheeks as her mischievous eyes meet his. She is too close for Bilbo's liking and she knows it!

Bilbo begins to stutter, but can't find any words to say as Frêllian's face remains as close as it is. By now his ears have turned a bright red color, his face matching his ears, causing her smirk to widen. It's just so easy to embarrass him!

Then a loud cough is heard and Frêllian stands up straight again. She can hear the soft sigh of relief from Bilbo as she turns her head to face one of the dwarves. His glare set on Bilbo as he approaches.

'Am I interrupting something?'

His quirked brow betraying what he thinks, as he looks at Frêllian for a moment. The amazement visible in his eyes as he looks at Frêllian for a moment. But then his eyes find the hobbit again in a glare.

If possible, Bilbo's face got even more red at the interruption of the newcomer. His eyes widen and he swallows, fiddling with his hands in his unease. Snickering at the hobbit, Frêllian turns to face Dwalin, the twinkle in her eyes.

'No, you weren't. I was just teasing Bilbo a little.'

Dwalin eyes them suspiciously, his eyes never leaving the hobbit. His look almost hostile even, while Bilbo tries to look at anything, but the dwarf.

'If you say so,' Dwalin eventually says. 'Well, in that case, you might want to seek the wizard, for he is looking for you.'

'Ah, y-yes, of course! I shall take my leave then.'

He gives Dwalin a curt nod, and bids them goodby. Frêllian stares after her friend as he hurries away. A fond smile gracing her lips as she watches her friend leave. Then she turns to face Dwalin, only to find him staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. Though it disappears once he notices her looking at him.

Puzzled, she looks intently at the dwarf. Had she just seen a smile on his face?

'Is there something I can help you with, Dwalin?'

Though she tries to keep her voice friendly, she cannot hide the slight irritation in it. But Dwalin doesn't seem to notice, or he simply doesn't care – which seems more likely. For he continues to look at her, the smile slowly returning as he crosses his arms.

'I'm just amazed at how much you remind me of your mother,' he tells her.

' _You mean to say you don't recognize your own father? How sad._ '

Fêrrams words echo through her head as she looks at Dwalin. Could it be? Could her uncle be telling the truth about her father? Is he amongst the company and she didn't even recognize him? Well, she hadn't shifted before, so she hadn't been able to imprint his scent, but still. She wold have been able to recognize his face, right?

She eyes the dwarf skeptically. What does he know of her parents? Perhaps he can tell her about her father? Who he is, and whether or not he is traveling with the company? Or perhaps, he _is_ her father?

Her eyes take a quick scan of his head. Nah, he can't be him. Her father had hair, not tattoos covering his head. Then she takes in the dwarf completely. Well, he may not be her father, but he is a strong dwarf! Perhaps she could ask him of a favor?

'Dwalin, can I ask you something?' He nods. 'You are a warrior, right?' He nods again. 'Well, I was wondering. Seeing as I won't be allowed to shift for a couple of days, could you train me? I mean, you are strong and I could use some practice. My father used to train me, but that has obviously been a long time ago.'

Dwalin looks taken back by the question. Staring at her in surprise for a moment. Then he smiles a small smile as he walks up to the ferian.

'Of course. But know I won't be easy on you, just because you are wounded.' He suddenly chuckles as he looks off into the distance. 'Your mother would always scowl at me for being too rough on you.'

Frêllian gasps as she looks at the dwarf in shock, while his eyes widen. He clearly hadn't meant to say that last part. Dwalin doesn't dare looking at Frêllian, afraid of her reaction. So he keeps his eyes set on the horizon.

Frêllian just stares at the dwarf, shocked by his words. She tries to say something, anything, but she can't seem to be able to find the right words. If Dwalin hadn't reacted the way he did, Frêllian hadn't thought anything of it. Her father hadn't been the only dwarf who had trained her. But the shock in his eyes betray his little slip-up.

Suddenly she understands why he had behaved differently back at Bagg-End. Trying to have the others ignore her presence. Or why he had glared at her every so often with a strange look in his eyes. Heck, she should have at least suspected something every time he talks so fondly of her mother!

'You mean to say… You are, my father?'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And we have come to the end of chapter 11. I hope you liked it.**

 **Well, at least we know Frêllian is safe and sound, right? And we've met some other (good) ferien. You might remember their names, some of them might become important to your own beloved ferian! Not telling when and why of course.**

 **And how will Frêllian react to the news of Dwalin being her father? Will she be rejoiced, will she be angered? And will the others warm up to her better, now that she has shown her real face?**

 **You'll have to wait to find out.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sparing your precious time to read this fanfic of mine. I never thought people would take it this well with a new species written in it. But it seems I was mistaken.**

 **Now there is only one thing left to say; Oant sjen, tot ziens, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He doesn't say anything. Just a simple movement of his head to answer her question. She can't believe it! He's here! He's really here! All this time she has been traveling with him and she didn't even know!

Wait! All this time and she didn't know. But _he_ did. He had know it all along and never told her!

' _Dú eackle_!' All her joy, her urge to embrace him, suddenly slipping away as anger replaces it. 'All this time you had know! All this time you could have told me! But you didn't? _Wrûm_?'

Frêllian clenches her fists, trying hard to suppress the urge to slap him. Her anger causing her to mutter in her native tongue as the dwarf doesn't answer her. He just stares at her in shame. Is he ashamed to be her father?! Is that why he had kept it a secret?

'Were you even planning on telling me?' By now her voice has turned dangerously low. She growls at him, waiting for an answer.

'I was,' Dwalin finally says, daring to look at her for a moment. 'I was just waiting for the right opportunity.'

Frêllian snorts at this.

'The right opportunity? I'd say you've had plenty of them!' As she turns her back to Dwalin, she crosses her arms in anger. 'More like you are making up excuses.'

'Excuses?!'

By now, Dwalin has raised his voice in anger. His burst out having turned a couple of heads. But he ignores them as he turns to face Frêllian. Well, her back that is. And it only angers him even more.

'Our first impression hadn't been exactly a good one, remember? And I didn't even know who you were at that moment! Only when the hobbit had said your name, did I suspect anything.'

'And still you kept quiet.'

'What did you expect me to say! "Hello there, Frêllian. By my beard, you've grown, lass. Oh, you don't remember me? Well, I'm your dear ol' father of course." That would have gone well, wouldn't it?'

Even Frêllian has to admit it does sound stupid, but she isn't about to admit that to the dwarf! He should have told her sooner! They have been traveling together for weeks, there have been plenty of opportunities! So she only does the only thing she can think of. Turning her head to just glare at him.

'At least you know now!' Dwalin glares at the ferian as she turns her head, ignoring him completely. 'Mahal! You are so stubborn, you know that? Don't you think it has been easy for me to remain silent, while all I had wanted to do was to hold you in my arms again?'

'Do I look like I care?' Frêllian spins around, facing the dwarf that claims to be her father. 'I have grown up without my parents! Abused by wargs and orcs. I don't remember how many times I have passed out, only to awaken again in the same nightmare! Year after year after year, until I finally learned my place.' By now tears are rolling down her cheeks, but she ignores them. Her blue eyes glaring at the dwarf. 'So if you think I take pity on you, just because you were to much of a coward to tell me the truth, you are mistaken!'

With that said, Frêllian abruptly turns around and walks away, leaving a stunned Dwalin behind. She doesn't care though. Anger souring through her veins as she stomps off.

He should have told her! He should have told her something, anything, to let her know about who he really was. He shouldn't have left her in the dark. No matter the circumstances of their meeting.

She passes Balin along the way, sending him a glare as he smiles at her. Apparently the small dwarf is her uncle, so he knows as well. Of course he does, and he too, hasn't said a thing to inform her of their true relation.

Scoffing at the confused look the white-haired dwarf is giving her, she keeps on walking. Dwarfs and their secrets. They are known to want to keep their native tongue a secret to other species. But she had never thought they would keep secrets as important as this!

'My lady!'

Frêllian ignores the call, as she makes her way down to the gardens.

'My lady Supreme!'

Now _that_ got her attention alright! With a growl and her eyes flashing yellow for a moment, Frêllian turns around to snap at the ferian.

'Cànwrif! Have I not told you not to use my title!'

The male just smirks as he looks at her. His only movement is that of his hand, to gently brush his brown hair out of his eyes. But he is clearly unimpressed by her.

'It did got your attention, now didn't it?'

The playfulness is visible in his eyes as he quirks a brow at her. His smirk still present. Frêllian continues glaring at him, growling as he winks at her. The she sighs and turns around again. It is not fair of her to turn her anger towards the ferian, while he has done nothing wrong. In fact, he is the one that had saved her!

'What is it that you want?' she finally asks after a moment of silence. 'I am in no mood to talk.'

'So I have noticed,' Cànwrif says, moving closer to his alpha. 'Was it not the happy family reunion you had hoped for, my lady?'

'How did you know…'

'I have ears, you know.' With a playful smirk he points to his slightly rounded ears. 'Besides, it wasn't a quiet conversation you were having.'

Frêllian smiles weakly at the playful ferian. She has been away from her pack for so long, she had almost forgotten how playful ferien can be – 'almost' being the keyword. Her own playfulness towards the hobbit being prove of it. Then her smile drops and she finds herself staring at the darkening sky.

'Hey, cheer up, lady Frêllian,' the ferian begins as he places a hand on her uninjured shoulder. 'You cannot blame the dwarf. Us ferien, we are a fierce folk. Feared and admired by many. No wonder the _Drêgasen_ couldn't find the courage to tell you.'

From the corner of her eyes, she sees Cànwrif move a little, before his hands move to her face. One holding her head still, the other gently placing a flower in her hair. Then he retreats his one hand, smiling as he looks at her.

'Though I see no reason to fear one as fair as you, my lady.'

Frêllian blushes a little at his comment, looking at the slightly older male. She must admit it is nice to receive a compliment. Especially when the said compliment comes from a handsome male. And with his well-built body, his goldenbrown hair and forestgreen eyes, Cànwrif is quite a handsome male indeed.

Suddenly Cànwrif pulls back his other hand with a small cough, turning his head to look at the gardens.

'Besides,' he continues, his eyes glancing at Frêllian for a moment. 'The lord alpha may be good with his weapons. But according my mother his way with words needs some practicing.'

Frêllian turns her head slightly, facing the direction she had left Dwalin. No, silver tongue would not suit the proud warrior. Then they look at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

* * *

'I still can't believe she is Dwalin's daughter,' Bofur says as he plops down on the ground. 'I mean, have ye seen that face?'

'Well, you better believe it,' Balin replies. 'She may not look like him, but I can assure you. She has his temper.'

Kíli laughs, agreeing with the elder dwarf. He has noticed the ferian has a bad temper. Though she is quite forgiving as well. Not once has she given him any indication she is mad at him for shooting at her. Though, it seems she is able hold a grudge against one as well, Thorin being an example.

'She reminds me of the moon,' Fíli confesses, earning an 'ooh' from the others. 'Though I don't know why. Now that I think about it, they all remind me of the moon somehow.'

'That's because she is a descendant of the moon, or so the legend goes.'

Turning his head to Balin, the young dwarf prince his interest is provoked. He knows the origin of the dwarves and elves. Heck, he even knows that of the orcs! But never has he heard – or read for that matter – about the origins of the fierce ferien.

'And how can she be a descendant of the moon, when the moon is an object high in the sky?' Gloin questions. 'It's not like the moon dropped to the ground and 'poof', there were ferien.'

A roar of laughter is heard as the dwarves smoke their pipes. A confused Ori asks how the moon got back in the sky then, and again the dwarves roar with laughter. Then someone whistles and the laughter dies down.

'You know, it's not nice to make fun of someone's ancestor,' a new voice pipes in. 'Especially not an ancestor who's blood runs through your veins as well.'

Fíli watches as the ferian moves closer. It takes him a moment before he realizes who the ferian is, but recognizes him as the one he had seen talking to Frêllian. His skin slightly darker, yet still pale, just like Frêllian. And like the female ferian, this one also possesses a flawless face, though much more masculine. Though not yet comparable to elves.

'And what would a ferian know about our ancestry?'

The ferian turns his eyes to Kíli, a knowing smirk on his face as he studies the younger prince. His green eyes sparkling with mischief.

'More than you do, _Drêgasen_ ,' he says. 'The alpha supreme has told us about you, young prince'

Kíli scoffs, muttering under his breath. Though the ferian ignores him, his eyes scanning the others, almost searching for someone.

'She is not with us,' Fíli says, upon seeing the scanning eyes of him. 'We haven't seen her since diner.'

'It is not the alpha supreme I seek, mêscher dwerck. Instead I am looking for her hobbit friend. But I see he is not with you.'

'Bilbo? What do you need him for,' Kíli demands. It is clear the dwarf-prince doesn't like their company, as he glares at the ferian.

'The alpha wants him to join us. She is very fond off him, but that, you should have known by now.' If possible, his smirks grows, showing his sharp canines. 'Then again, dwarves can be quite dense, so perhaps you haven't noticed?'

Kíli is about to say something, when another ferian appears. Her dark blue eyes friendly as she looks at the dwarves, before turning to the ferian with a scowl. She appears to be scowling at him in their native tongue as she points at him.

' _Frêlin Frêllian hatt mí fràget ihrer frínt aus se nodichen_ ,' the male says in a defensive tone. (Lady Frêllian has asked me to invite her friend)

' _Sínd discher dwercken eack net ihrer fínten, Cànwrif?_ ' the female countered crossly. (Are these dwarves not her friends as well, Cànwrif?)

' _Mar mèrre, er sínd dwercken!_ ' (But mother, these are dwarves!)

' _Dír Alpha ist eack en dwerck, ist er net?_ ' (Your alpha is a dwarf as well, is he not?)

Fíli watches as the female looks pointedly at the male - who's name he guesses is Cànwrif. Almost challenging him to counter her argument, or whatever it is she had said. But the male remains silent, lowering his head slightly.

As the female finally turns her attention towards the dwarves again, her scowl makes way for a kind smile. Her face instantly becoming less feral now, much to Fíli's relief. He wonders for a moment if all ferien are as temperamental as Frêllian and this female, or if it's just a collect few. Perhaps even just the females?

'I must apologize for my sons behavior,' the female says, sending a glare towards the male. 'I am afraid he still has much to learn for one his age. He was send here to invite you to join us in our celebration, requested by our alpha supreme of course.'

'Frêllian as invited us?' Balin asks in surprise, earning a look of confusion from his companions. 'Then she is no longer mad at us, Gírla?'

'Disappointed, yes,' Gírla answers, ignoring the whispers of the now even more confused dwarves. 'But not mad, Balin. Now come, the alpha has already joined us.'

The ferien turn around as the dwarves slowly stand up. Fíli hears Bofur ask Balin how he knows the female ferian and turns his head to hear his answer. For he too, is curious. But before the elder dwarf can answer, he is stopped by an approaching Thorin.

'Balin, come,' Thorin says, sending a glare towards the two ferien. 'The elf says he is willing to help us read the map.'

With a nod, Balin excuses himself and follows Thorin, along with Bilbo and Gandalf. While the others follow the ferien.

'To answer you question, master dwarf,' Gírla suddenly says as she turns to face the hatted dwarf. 'The mother of lady Frêllian was a dear friend of mine. We know each other because of her.'

* * *

The music plays loudly, as ferien dance around. Choirs of ooh's and aah's are sung as the moon shines brightly. Even as the newcomers cautiously sit down amongst the ferien, they continue. Only one pair of eyes seem to notice them, as the dwarves look around. Without a second thought, Dwalin hurries over to his friends, glad not to be the only dwarf anymore.

'Took you lot long enough,' he says. 'Did that Cànwrif fellow give you a hard time?'

The said ferian sends a glare towards the bald dwarf, only to be pushed by his mother.

'Don't mind him,' Gírla says as she watches her son walk away. 'His bark is worse than his bite. So, have you talked to Frêllian yet?'

Dwalin lets his eyes travel to the said ferian as she sings along. She smiles brightly at Cànwrif as he makes a curt bow, before asking her for a dance. It has been three days, since they had spoken. Three days of her trying to avoid him the best she could. So Dwalin had been quite surprised when Gírla had told him she had invited him tonight.

'I take your silence as a 'no' then,' the ferian says with a sigh. 'You do know she isn't mad, do you? She is disappointed, who wouldn't be? But not mad. Just walk over to her and talk.'

'She seems to be enjoying dancing with your lad,' Dwalin tries as an excuse, while glaring at the said male. One wrongly placed hand, and he will have his head!

'And he can dance with her again,' she counters. 'This is more important. A daughter needs her father.'

Dwalin remains silent for a moment. He knows the ferian is right. Of course she is right! Gírla has always been right! But that doesn't mean he likes it. He looks as the ferian next to him for a moment. How strange it is to be standing next to her again, after all these years. Like nothing has happened, when so much has happened.

With a sigh, Dwalin turns his gaze to Frêllian once more. Then he slowly makes his way over to her, ignoring the other ferien as they bow.

'My lord, alpha,' Cànwrif says, as he notices the dwarf.

Dwalin nods at him. He never got used to being addressed as my lord or alpha. And for years he had thought that title didn't belong to him anymore. That is, until Frêllian had shown up and called herself the true-born alpha.

'I wish to talk to the alpha supreme,' Dwalin tells the male, trying hard to remember how to address the alpha. Last time he had used that title, had been to address his father-in-law. Before Cànna received the title.

Cànwrif nods and walks away, probably asking another female to dance. Dwalin looks at Frêllian for a moment. Searching her face, her eyes, for any trace of anger. When he finds none, he takes a bow, silently asking her for a dance.

'Who would have guessed,' Frêllian says as a smile graces her lips. 'A dwarf with manners.'

Dwalin smirks at her as he guides her through the other dancing pairs.

'Don't get too used to it. For I am one of a few.'

'I am sure you are.'

A silence falls upon them. Both of them not really knowing what to say. Instead, Dwalin tries his best to remember the steps Cànna had once taught him. For ferien don't do normal waltzes. Well, they do, but only for formal occasions. And this clearly isn't one of them.

So their music, their singing and their dancing reflects a ferian perfectly. Playful and at times a bit feral.

'You are getting the hang of it,' Frêllian compliments as the song comes to an end.

'Your mother taught me well, it seems,' Dwalin admits as he gently guides her away from the crowd. 'You on the other hand, are a natural.'

She smiles at him, but then it drops again as she looks at the ground in sadness.

'I am a natural alright,' she says softly, her eyes traveling to the moon. 'A natural in provoking others. And my temper isn't helping either.'

Dwalin laughs at this, placing his hand on her shoulder.

'Ha, I guess that's what you can expect from a ferian,' he tells her, the laughter evident in his voice. 'But I guess I have quite the temper as well. I do hope you're not like dwarves though. I don't fancy a ferian holding a grudge against me.'

Frêllian looks back at Dwalin, a smile tugging at her lips again.

'Don't worry, that's not going to happen,' she says, before wrapping her arms around him.

Dwalin remains motionless for a moment, shocked by her action. He hadn't even realized just how much he has missed her. To be able to embrace his daughter, to hold her lovingly in his arms. How long has he dreamed of this moment? How long has he thought he would never be able to do so again?

Slowly he wraps his arms around her smaller frame, never wanting to let go of his daughter ever again! Deciding there and then that he would never let anything, or anyone, would come between him and daughter!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that marks the end of yet another chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **Anyway, here is the translation. Also, let me know whether you prefer translations being written straight behind the sentences, or below in the author note? Or perhaps lose words written down here, while full sentences translated immediately?**

 **Dú eackle; you bastard**

 **Wrûm; why**

 **I also want to ask you guys a favor. I can't seem to be able to find a suitable name for the language of the ferian, so I thought, why not let my readers help me out? So if any of you has a great idea, feel free to let me know. As a reward, your name will be credited and a minor character (ferian of course) will be created for you. Though it might take a while for this character to appear...**

 **And last, but not least, a special thanks to my reviewers.**

 **Sam0728; AHHHHHH! OMG! SO GOOD! Why thank you.** Glad you liked it. I hope this chapter has been as good as the previous, or even better ;)

 **Saricaykes; Why the cliffhangers! WHY?! Finally she knows Dwalin is her father, I've been waiting for this moment for forever..I have the feels that the other ferian are going to be apart of the battle at the ending. Am I right huh, am I?! :D I also have the feels that her and Fili might have a later romance down the line. :3 Anywho I love the update, and I can't wait for your next one lovely! xD** Well, to keep you all at the edge of your seat of course. Well that, and because the chapter would have become too long. Besides, I needed to really think about how I was going to let her react. And this seemed like the most natural one, for Frêllian that is. As for the other ferien, they will play a part in the last movie, but their exact role will remain a mystery, even for me. Still pondering that one over, I fear... As for a romance, who knows. He sure does like what he sees. But will their characters match? Anyway, hope you liked this update too!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'Moon runes? Are you sure?'

The hobbit nods his head as he looks at his companion. The way she had said it, almost made it sound like she thought it to be rubbish. But he had seen it with his own eyes as the elf had placed the map on a crystalline table.

'You don't believe me?'

Frêllian looks at him with a smile, her eyes sparkling in the early morning sun. Almost like they hold a secret she desperately wants to tell. Then she chuckles, facing the courtyard.

'I could have saved Gandalf the trouble,' she then says. 'It would have made things much easier for the quest.'

'What do you mean? They can only be read on the same day and same moon as the day they were written.'

'The wizard could just ask a child of the moon instead. Then he would have this little piece of information a lot sooner.'

Now that got his attention! He had heard the dwarves joke about it last night. Making fun of ferien and their foolish believe they are descendants of the moon. And it had indeed sounded foolish. But he has never thought Frêllian to be foolish, so perhaps there is some kind of truth in it?

'You can read moon runes?'

This earns him another chuckle as Frêllian looks at him again. Finding his surprised expression very amusing indeed. But then she nods, a ghost of a smirk still on her face.

'Why are you so surprised, little rabbit? Have you not heard of my ancestry?' Bilbo nods slowly, not really understanding what she means. 'Then it should not have come as a surprise to you.'

Now the hobbit feels a bit stupid for even questioning her gift. With a flustered face, he decides to look at the passing elves instead. But then it hits him! Had the ferian next to him hinted that she can actually read the runes at any time she desires?

He turns his head towards Frêllian again, who is looking at him with a knowing smile.

'Elves are not the only one blessed with magic,' she tells him, her hand moving towards her injured shoulder. Bilbo watches as she gently moves it up and down, presumably to ease the sting of the tender spot. 'Dwarves posses it too. And ferien as well. Though it can't be compared to that of elves of course.'

Bilbo watches her hand as the female gently rubs her shoulder, realizing a moment too late what he is doing and how it might look to the ferian. Again his ears redden and he quickly looks away. But luckily Frêllian hasn't noticed as she looks at the moving water of the fountain instead.

'You might have noticed we heal fast,' the ferian continues, releasing her shoulder. 'But you already know that.'

Bilbo simply nods.

'And as a child of Selèna – the sister of Lüna,' she quickly adds, upon seeing the confused look of her hobbit friend. 'We are blessed to read all that has to do with the moon.'

'And is it because of this Selèna that you can turn into a wolf as well?'

The gentle smile that had been gracing her lips, suddenly drops, as Frêllian turns to face Bilbo. Her facial expression changing to one of surprise. Then her smile re-appears as she turns her gaze to the sky, a distant look in her eyes.

'No, my dear friend, it is not,' is her reply as the hobbit looks at her anxiously. For the ferian has never really said much about the origin of ferien. 'That gift we owe from her youngest son, Ferès.'

Bilbo swallows. Should he ask her about her origin? Would he even dare? He had done so once before and had resulted in Frêllian snapping angrily at him. But now, she seems so serene. Perhaps this time she is willing to tell him.

His eyes scan her face for any betrayal of discomfort, or even anger. But upon seeing the female so at ease, he doubts he could say anything to anger her. For a moment he just watches her, enjoying the look of serenity of Frêllian. A rare sight to behold indeed, for the ferian always seems to have her guard up.

Something has happened, Bilbo decides. Something good.

'Could you-could you tell me?'

Frêllian looks taken back by his question and Bilbo wonders for if he has made a mistake. She can't blame him for being curious though, can she? Who is he kidding? This is _Frêllian_! For goodness sake, the female had been angry at Dwalin for being her father!

He feels his nerves getting the better of him, remembering the events of just a couple of days ago.

'The story of the existence of ferien, is a love story,' she begins slowly. 'A love story between the moon and a direwolf. Though I do not think it will be much of interest to you. I myself never really fully understood it either.' She glances at him for a moment, inspecting him almost. 'But according to legend, there used to be two moons – two sisters. Lüna still graces our world with her light. Selèna became a humanoid creature, because she fell in love with Dêrus – a direwolf. The creator of all took pity on them, you see. And after transforming Selèna, he turned Dêrus into a human as well. They had three sons, each destined to become a great nation.'

Bilbo watches the ferian with interest as she speaks. She has never really told him much about ferien, nor about her believes. Only that it seems that she calls for the moon in time of need. And at times he had caught her talking to the moon on nights the ferian had been depressed. So he had long figured out Lüna is the moon she so admires.

But while Selèna is a name he has heard often as well, the hobbit could never really place her. Thinking her to be another entity ferien worship.

'What happened to them?' Bilbo questions, once he noticed the ferian has stopped talking. 'Have they become a great nation?'

'Indeed they have.' Her eyes travel to the two young princes as they spar together. 'In fact, you have met all three of them already.'

Bilbo remains silent and she knows he is searching his mind. His brow furrows as he ponders hard and he lifts his hand to apparently count his encounters. He has one finger up, confident about that answer. Not that the line of the youngest son would be tricky to guess. And while the line of the middle son might be a bit trickier, it is easy for those who would pay close attention to all their encounters.

But it is the eldest son, who's secret has been long forgotten by most. His linage such a secret, his own descendants don't even know about it. Except of course, for those few who have been told.

Frêllian chuckles as she watches as Bilbo lowers his second finger again, clearly doubting his choice.

'I have already told you about the descendants of Ferès,' she begins as she gently lays her hand on top of his, to lower it. 'The youngest and most gentle of the three brothers.' Bilbo nods. 'The middle son, Lüfran, was the complete opposite of his younger brother. He was ruthless, even in terms of a direwolf. And after his banishment he became the first warg. A wolf-like creature, larger than any other, but intelligent as well.'

Bilbo listens in amazement, as the young ferian finally tells him a part of her history. And while he is curious how wargs aren't able to shift into humanoid creatures like ferien, he doesn't dare ask her. Afraid he might never get a chance like this.

'As for the eldest.' Frêllian stops for a moment as she looks at the dwarves. 'Even his descendants don't know about it.'

She chuckles as Bilbo looks at her questionably, saying he is free to ask. But he remains silent. So many questions circle through his head, but none he can voice with his mouth. So Frêllian continues.

'But I know quite a few, and you do too.'

A sudden movement stops Bilbo from asking her what she means. But with the appearance of the young male ferian – Cànwrif was his name? – Bilbo finds himself unable to speak. It's not like he fears the ferian would hurt him. For he has a feeling Frêllian would not allow it. But he fears he will make a fool of himself.

'Don't give away everything, Frêllian,' the male says with a smirk. 'Let's see if he can find this one out by himself.'

Bilbo glares at the intruder. He has decided from the start, that he definably does not like Cànwrif. He is way too cocky, too playful and he has a bad habit of intruding. And worst if all, the ferian is way too friendly with Frêllian. And it bothers Bilbo endlessly. For crying out loud, Frêllian is like the queen of her people and Cànwrif is usually flirting with her shamelessly!

'If the hobbit is as smart as you say, he should have no trouble at all.'

As the ferian eyes him with a cocky grin, Bilbo finds himself recomposing himself. Straightening his back, to seem taller. His glare never leaving the ferian.

* * *

As the sun rises to the highest point in the sky, Bilbo watches as Frêllian is sparring against Dwalin. The tall dwarf being the happiest Bilbo has ever seen him in these passed few months, and very proud as well. A wide smile plastered on his face from the beginning, only growing with every blow Frêllian throws.

The only times his smile fades, is whenever he hits Frêllian too hard or every time the ferian indicates to be in pain. But then it comes right back, when the female gets back up and raises her sword again.

But what amazes Bilbo the most, is the face that the strong creature Bilbo had met back home, is no match against a fierce warrior such as Dwalin. And even with his untrained eyes, the hobbit can clearly see the dwarf is holding back. And while the ferian isn't even panting as much as her father, she clearly has a difficult time going against him.

To think she could easily hold him down in her wolf form. It makes Bilbo wonder how much there is he still doesn't know about her. But it does explain why she was fleeing from her old home in her wolf form. She wouldn't stand a chance against a pack of wolves!

'Come one, Frêllian! Go for his left, that's his weak spot!'

Turning his head, Bilbo sees Fíli and Kíli have joined the small audience, cheering for the younger warrior. And with them, is also Balin. The elder dwarf observes the scene intently with a neutral look on his face. But it takes just one look at his eyes, to see the twinkle.

'That's it lass! Right there!'

Bilbo chuckles as Dwalin protests, muttering for his comrades to stop giving away his weaknesses. But then the dwarf quickly ducks as the female swings her sword at him again. She is getting tired, Bilbo can tell. While she doesn't show it as much as Dwalin – clearly having much more stamina compared to him – her movements have become less graceful and with her increasing panting she clearly won't be able to last for long.

As Dwalin raises his axe, Frêllian quickly ducks, before trying to trip the said dwarf. But he is onto her and moves out of the way just in time. Without hesitating, he moves forward again, pinning the ferian to the ground by pointing his axe at her.

'It's over lass,' Dwalin says with a proud smirk. 'Better luck next time.'

'Enjoy your triumphs while the last,' Frêllian says, her smirk matching that of her father. 'For they won't last for long.'

As Dwalin extends his arm to pull her up, he states she still has much to learn. Frêllian agrees she has years of training to catch up to. But her smirk grows as she faces the dwarf.

'Still, where I have lots of training to catch up to, you have gotten old.' It earns her a 'hey!' and a glare, but the ferian doesn't care. 'Oh yes, your are getting old indeed. And soon your hairs will grow grey, just like Balin over there.'

The said dwarf waves as Frêllian looks over to him and Bilbo chuckles. He has noticed Frêllian hasn't addressed them as 'father' and 'uncle', but then again, it might feel strange after all these years.

Dwalin looks as if he has something to say, but seems to be distracted by something. And a rare expression is seen on his face. Curious, Bilbo turns to look behind him, wanting to know what had caused the shocked expression of the proud dwarf. But the moment his eyes find what Dwalin is looking at, he too, finds himself shocked by the sight.

For standing behind him has to be the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Even leaving Frêllian in the dust - and that is saying something! Her blue gaze staring at him for a moment as she smiles gently at him. Her golden hair almost glowing in the light of the sun.

 _'You have wandered far, master hobbit.'_

The voice that had spoken had sounded so pure, yet no one had spoken. Perplexed, Bilbo looks around, trying to find the owner of the voice. But the only other female present, is Frêllian. And while her voice is pleasant as well, the ferian hadn't been the one to have spoken. For it had sounded nothing like her.

Which means…

'I have come to see the young lady Frêllian, daughter of the moon.'

This time, the elven lady does move her lips. But it seems her voice only has the calming affect on Bilbo. For he hears the grumbling and muttering of the dwarves as Frêllian moves towards the elf. A low growling sound emerging from deep within her throat as she crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at the other female.

'And what business does a she-elf have with the Alpha supreme,' Dwalin asks as he too, crosses his arms, halting next to his daughter. 'Queen of all ferien?'

'You are on a dangerous quest and I fear the lady has much to learn yet, about her true powers that are hiding deep within her.'

Two pairs of blue eyes meet. One as bright as the blue sky, one as dark as the night. One holding wisdom beyond years, the other a glare, with a hint of curiosity shining through. Neither of them speak, at least not for what Bilbo can tell. But the expression of the elf changes a bit, as Frêllian relaxes just a little.

The silence is unnerving, as the two females look at each other. Even the dwarves remain silent as they watch them. Clearly not trusting the elven lady. Though Bilbo can not blame them, even if he does trust her. But they have been here for about a week and never before has he seen her. Yet her beauty stands out even against the most fairest of elves Bilbo has seen during this week.

'If the lady Galadriel insist, then who am I to deny her offer,' Frêllian finally says out loud. 'Though you better make it worth my time,' she adds with a threatening growl.

Then she turns to Dwalin, saying she will find them when she is done. Dwalin nods, placing a tender hand on her shoulder with a smile. He glares at the elven lady, before turning around.

As Dwalin leaves, followed by Balin, Fíli and Kíli, Bilbo still watches Frêllian and the elf named Galadriel. Though neither are paying attention to the hobbit. Instead, Galadriel guides Frêllian somewhere else, so they can talk in private.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **No, I'm not dead yet! Don't worry. It's just, I have started drawing again, using a completely different style and tools than I normally would, so I was trying to get the hang of it. And yes, that is Frêllian (both wolf and human form) in the picture. I will probably make one of Cànwrif as well in the future, posting it on my account on deviantart (Just search for Frêllian and you'll find me).**

 **I know this chapter is kind of a bore perhaps, but I thought it would be nice to know more about ferien and their origin. Though I must admit, I have altered it a bit, to match the hobbit.**

 **writingNOOB:** **I look forward to her and fili, how thats gonna play out. What did you base their race from? I may have missed it.** No you haven't missed it, at least, I think not. To be honest, I didn't have anything in particular in mind when I created my first ferian. All I wanted, was a human that could transform into an animal. I had two options I liked the most, a tiger or a wolf. But I also wanted something with two moons and thus my decision fell upon the wolf.

 **Live4dancing:** **Aww I love the father daughter moments 3** I do too. It really shows a different side of Dwalin we aren't used to, doesn't it?

 **MiyonzMae: I am so happy that I stumbled on to this story. I don't know how they are going to deal a double dose of Dwalin tempers. Anxiously awaiting the next chapter. And what about calling the ferian's language Ferish (just saying).** I'm glad you enjoy the story. I figure it will be pretty frightening at times, when dealing with a double dose. But entertaining as wel, for those that are not at the receiving end of their temper. And that is indeed a good idea. I really love the way it rolls over the tongue.

 **DragonDawn84:** **Great story, very unique!** Thank you! That's always nice to hear.

 **Queen Larisi:** **How about ferric for the language?** That's a great idea too! Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Long days have passed since the company had left the Last Homely House. The valley now miles behind. And without the help of Gandalf, they needed to trust on Balin to lead the way. Not that Frêllian doesn't has faith in the memory of the dwarf, but she would rather have the wise wizard lead the way.

But alas, after her little talk with Lady Galadriel and the warning the lady of light had given her, Frêllian had wasted no time to gather the dwarves to leave at first light. But it was also when Gandalf was summoned for a meeting of some sort. He did give them some directions, but it would have been better, if he had been with them in person.

Frêllian glances at Bilbo, seeing the hobbit struggle. Even some of the dwarves seem to struggle climbing the hard and dangerous path. And while the young ferian is used to these kind of roads, even she has to admit, she would prefer a different one. Especially in her human form. Her jumps, she has noticed, aren't nearly as impressive as they would have as a wolf. And the night before, when it had been raining really bad, she had missed her clawed paws to give her some extra grip – and her warm fur mind you!

Just a couple of days, and she will be able to shift again with no problem. Just a couple of days more! To shift now, would be foolish and might inflict some damage in the process.

'How long do you think we'll have to continue for today?' Bilbo suddenly asks no one in particular. 'For it looks like it might rain in a bit.'

Frêllian eyes the darks clouds that are heading their way, before shrugging.

'Who knows. I think it depends on how bad the weather will be.'

Though it doesn't take them long to find out. In only half an hour, the sky has opened, soaking their robes in just a few minutes. Their stony path becoming slippery and even more dangerous as they continue forwards. Bilbo had even tripped, almost falling down into the chasm, if Dwalin hadn't reached for his shoulder in time.

'Thorin!' Frêllian shouts through the howling wind. 'Thorin, we must find shelter!'

At first the dwarf seems to ignore her. But as he turns to look at the others, he finally agrees.

'Indeed, we must. Frêllian, can you scout ahead? Your agility is what we need right now.'

The ferian nods and is about to pass Thorin, when the said dwarf pulls her back with a loud yell. A missive boulder hits the mountainside above them, causing the rocks to fall all around them. The arm of Thorin pressing her against the mountain as the rocks fall down.

She hears Balin say something, but the words are lost by the cracking thunder.

'Well bless me, the legends are true,' Bofur exclaims as he points at something in the distance. 'Giants; stone giants!'

Frêllian watches as one giant throws a boulder into the air, hitting the one standing behind them in the head. Yells are heard all around her, telling each other to brace themselves and hold on.

By now, Thorin's hand has an iron grip on her shoulder as they duck. More rocks fall down, as the ground starts to shake. A loud scream comes from Frêllian as she almost falls down – thank Lüna for Thorin's iron grip!- as the ground starts to split, parting the group in two.

'Kíli! Grab my hand! Kí…'

Frêllian doesn't dare to look behind her, as she notices they are standing on a stone giant. It starts to fight with another, bumping into the mountain. Thorin takes this opportunity to jump to a different spot, onto the mountain, urging the others to follow suit.

'Dwalin!' Frêllian's yells in horror, upon noticing half of their company is still on the knee of the giant. 'Dwalin, hold on!'

Suddenly, the giant falls down, falling into the mountain and Frêllian gasps. Next to her, Thorin yells out for his nephew, fearing him to be crushed by the impact. Leading the group, Thorin rushes over to the spot where the giant had fallen down, fearing the worst. But as the round the corner, the others are fine, much to their relief.

'We're all right,' Balin says as he tries to get up. 'We're alive!'

With a sign of relief, Frêllian rushes over to the only bald dwarf present, holding him in a tight embrace.

'I thought I'd lost you,' she whispers as she tries to hold back her tears.

'You're not getting rid of me that easily, lass,' he answers with a smirk, though his voice is a bit shaky.

'I'm holding you onto that one.' Then she looks around, her eyes scanning for any injured. 'Wait, where's Bilbo?'

'Where is the hobbit indeed?' Bofur asks, while looking around as well.

A muffled squeak is heard and Ori suddenly spots the missing hobbit, hanging onto the edge of the cliff for dear life. Before Frêllian can even react, her father calls out to get him and dwarfs dive towards Bilbo to pull him up. Though unsuccessful.

Suddenly Thorin swings down on the cliff – earning a shocked squeak from the only female present- next to Bilbo to boost him up. There the others pull him to safety. Taking the shaking hobbit in a tight embrace, Frêllian watches as Dwalin tries to pull up Thorin as well. But to her horror, Thorin loses his grip and begins to fall.

A loud yell is heard from the dwarf, as a light flash dives towards him, sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. He winches in pain as Frêllian pulls him back to safety, before releasing him. His icy glare watching as she shifts back with a winch, rubbing her shoulder for a moment.

'That may not have been a smart move,' she mutters softly, before looking up at the dwarf she had just saved. 'I'm sorry, Thorin. But I am stronger as a wolf and I I hadn't shifted, you would have fallen to your death.'

He remains silent, his glare never leaving her as he let her words sink in. She might have saved his life and for that he is grateful. But he isn't going to let it show! For she is still a ferian, hailing from the pack that has sided with orcs.

'I thought we'd lost our burglar,' Dwalin begins, trying to get the attention away from his daughter. 'It's…'

'He's been lost ever since he left home,' Thorin interrupts him, turning his eyes away from the ferian, only to glare at the hobbit for a moment. 'He should have never come. He has no place amongst us.'

Frêllian clenches her fists, wanting to say something. But the look Bilbo is sending her, stops her. So instead, she suggests to find shelter, so she can heal Thorin's shoulder.

* * *

Bilbo watches the sleeping form of Frêllian, as she lays next to him. Even now, she still prefers to be sleeping near him. She seems to be dreaming, muttering something in her sleep. With a small smile, he gently brushes her hair out of her face.

He will miss her. The ferian has become a dear friend to him. Oh, she has annoyed him many times, having made it her mission to embarrass him as often as possible. But to be honest, he never really minded that. It's what makes Frêllian, well… Frêllian.

As he pulls back his hand, Bilbo wonders for a moment if he should wake her. Asking her to come with him, to go back home.

But then he quickly dismisses the thought. No! He will do no such thing! He has kept her search for her father for long enough. And now that she has found him, he can't possibly think of taking her away from him!

No, he decides. Frêllian must stay with her father. The pair have been apart for far too long. He will not separate them again.

And with that, he has decided. Bilbo looks around. No one is watching as they are all asleep, so he quietly gets up. Rolling up his blanket as quietly as possible, he keeps a watchful eye on Frêllian. Silently praying she won't wake. But even as he packs his things, the ferian remains silent. The only sound coming from her lips a soft mutter as she turns in her sleep again.

Satisfied, Bilbo grabs his walking stick, glances over at his sleeping friend one last time. Then he starts to leave, tiptoeing over the sleeping forms of the dwarves. Just a few meters and he will be outside of the cave.

'Where do you think you're going?'

Bilbo jumps in surprise, before turning to face the hatted dwarf. He had forgotten about Bofur, the dwarf had been ordered to stand watch.

'Back to Rivendell,' Bilbo answers, almost ashamed to say so.

'No, you can't turn back now,' Bofur argues, as he moves over to the hobbit. 'You're one of us, part of the company.

'I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he...'

Something moves in the darkness of the cave, and Bilbo closes his mouth. The last thing he needs right now, is for others trying to stop him. Especially not Frêllian. If she were to try and stop him, he might give in to the female.

But the person just turns in his sleep, so Bilbo turns his attention back to Bofur.

'What about Frêllian? Isn't she your friend?'

'She belongs with her family,' the hobbit replies, ignoring the pang of guilt he feels for leaving her just like that. 'With her father and uncle. I cannot ask of her to come with me, nor can I remain with the company. I don't know what I was thinking when I ran out my door. I guess I just wanted to please Frêllian.'

He pauses for a moment, looking down at his feet. Had that really been the reason? Had he really wanted to only please the ferian? Hadn't there been a part of him that had been wanting an adventure also?

'It's just… I'm a Baggins, not a Took. I don't belong here.'

Bofur nods his head, saying that he understands the hobbit is homesick.

'No,' Bilbo says, cutting the dwarf off. 'No you don't. You don't understand! How could you? You're dwarves, your used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere.'

Too late Bilbo realizes his mistake, and now he can't take back his words. As Bofur looks offended, Bilbo stammers. Apologizing to the dwarf. But Bofur holds up his hand, saying he is right. That they don't belong anywhere.'

'But we will, soon,' he adds with a weak smile, before placing his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. 'I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do. And who knows, one day our paths may cross again.'

At this the hobbit smiles, likening the thought of meeting the hatted dwarf – and some of the others as well – again one day. He pats the dwarf on his shoulder, then turns around. But before he can take even one step, he hears Bofur asking something and he turns around again.

Before he can ask what the dwarf means, he sees Bofur pointing at his swords. A bluish glow coming from the hilt. Quickly, Bilbo pulls his sword partway out of its sheath, only to see it is glowing brightly. Horrified by the glowing sword, he looks at Bofur. There are orcs or goblins nearby!

* * *

'Keep your filthy hands off of me!'

Frêllian growls as the goblin as it pushes her. Then she turns her attention to another one to glare at him as their leader speaks. His voice as unpleasant as his whole appearance.

'What are you doing in these parts? Speak!'

No one responds, angering the goblin. So after a quick scan over his prisoners, he threatens to torture them.

'Begin with the youngest,' he adds with a smirk.

'Wait!'

Surprised, Frêllian turns her attention to Thorin, as the dwarf steps forth.

'Well, well, well, it seems this is my lucky day. First I find the lost pup on my doorstep, and now you as well. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; king under the mountain.' The great goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin, before speaking again. 'Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you are not a king. Which makes you nobody, really.

I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, hm? An old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg.'

'Azog the defiler was destroyed,' Thorin replies, though he cannot hide the shock on his face. 'He was slain in battle long ago.'

The goblin eyes Frêllian for a moment, a smirk still plastered on his face.

'So you think his defiling days ore done, do you? Perhaps you should ask your little pet about him, if you do not believe me.' Then he turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket. 'Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize and weapon.'

Weapon?! So lady Galadriel had been right! Azog wants something of her! That is why he has kept her alive for so long! That is why he had wanted her mother! He needs the legendary gift of power of the firstborn! But that is all it is, a legend.

As the tiny goblin leaves, she still ponders over the words. She had never expected Azog to be a fool, yet he still believes in legends. How come? Why would be believe such thing, unless he has reason to believe there to be some truth about it?

She is so lost in thought she doesn't even hear the great goblin start to sing. But a piercing screech snaps her out of her thoughts and her ears are filled with the out of key singing of the goblin.

'I know that sword!' she hears the goblin yell. 'It's the Goblin-Cleaver, the biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!'

Suddenly goblins are all over Frêllian again, and the others. Beating her, hitting her with a whip. And she can see a goblin pulling out a knife as it prepares to behead Thorin.

Letting out a low growl, Frêllian turns her head to bite the nearest goblin, ignoring the disgusting taste of its flesh. She needs to get them out of here, but how? She has no weapons and not enough strength.

She snaps at another one, though this one jumps out of the way just in time. She elbows one and tries to stand up, but two more goblins jump on her back.

'Don't kill the ferian, you idiot,' she hears the great goblin yell, but she doesn't care.

With a turn of her head, she knocks down a goblin. Her head spinning for a moment at the impact. But it seems that with each goblin she takes down, two replace it.

Suddenly there is a massive explosion of bright light. And muted shockwave of some sort rips through the area, as goblin are flung in the air and the torturing machines are destroyed.

The force of the shockwave knocks Frêllian – and everyone around her – down to the ground. The goblins that had been holding her, now scattered across the floor. She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the buzzing sound in her ear, before looking up. The light is beginning to fade and a shadow moves closer. As she squints her eyes, she can make out the figure of a tall person and a pointy had. Her nose – though not as keen as it would have been had she been a wolf – giving away the familiar scent of the wizard.

'Take up arms,' demands. 'Fight! Fight!'

She doesn't need to be told twice as the young ferian quickly gets up, her dwarven companions doing so as well. With a scan over her surroundings, she spots her sword and rushes over to it. She couldn't care less about her daggers, but her sword she needs the most!

As she follows Gandalf, she can hear the great goblin yell something about Gandalf's sword – something about wielding the Foe-Hammer – but she is too preoccupied to hear clearly. Though the sounds of the screaming and yelling foes is something her ears don't miss as she swings her sword at them. As Gandalf leads the way, more and more goblins follow, emerging from who knows where.

'Frêllian, watch out!'

A hand reaches out for her shoulder, to pull her close to someone just as an arrow passes her by. Then the person releases her, asking her if she is alright. Confirming it with a nod, she looks at Fíli, adding a 'thank you' before both of them proceed to follow the others.

'Quickly!'

'Faster!'

* * *

They have been running for Lüna knows how long, the goblins still in pursuit. And for each one that is taken down, ten replace their fallen comrade – if goblins even consider themselves comrades. As Fíli slays yet another goblin, Frêllian jumps over the dwarf, to block the attack of another. Then killing it swiftly.

'Post!'

Dwalin cuts down a guardrail and with the help of some of the others, and uses it as a massive spear. They use it to charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away. In her turn, Frêllian swings her sword at goblins here, kick them down there, while still keeping up with the others.

Still, they cannot keep this up for much longer. Even without the moon or sun to tell her what time it is, she knows they have been fleeing for quite some time. And the less trained ones are now struggling to keep up. And her shoulder begins to sting after using it too long. No doubt due to her having shifted before she had healed completely internally.

Following her father, Frêllian jumps of the platform, as it swings back again. Then she turns around to catch Balin as the platform swings forth again. They run and run and run, as Gandalf leads the way through the the maze-like paths, until they are finally stopped by the great goblin himself. The ugly brute blocking their path with his massive size and hundreds of goblins surrounding them.

Frêllian snarls as her eyes scan for a possible escape route, but finds none. They are trapped! Fear builds up as she realizes what that means. It means she will have to witness everyone's death, while she herself will be captured. To be returned to Azog like she is some found lost pet. Being forced to do his bidding again and do _that_ or die trying.

In that case, death would be the best option. Even if it means it will be a horrid one. With her flesh melting off her bone. But at least she wouldn't be forced to do his bidding any longer.

'This is where your journey ends,' the great goblin mocks, earning a sneer from the ferian. 'Today you will die. And that little runt you have dragged along, will be returned to her master.'

'Frêllian has no master!'

The goblin turn his attention to the fair-haired dwarf with a smirk.

'Oh, what's this? Has the pup found a lover? Then perhaps I should let your uncle do the honer of killing him.'

'I won't let you,' Frêllian hisses as she moves forward. 'I won't let you kill my friends!'

His smirk widens as he watches one of the dwarves hold her back.

'And what are you going to about that, hm?'

Without a warning, Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the great goblin in the eye with his staff. Then he slices him through the belly while the goblin is distracted by the sudden pain in his face.

'That'll do it,' the fallen brute says dryly, before Gandalf swings his sword at his neck.

As the great goblin collapses, the bridge they are standing on begins to shake. The weight of the fallen goblin being too much as the body hits the floor. Suddenly the bridge begins to fall down, taking them with it.

They start to slide down the side of the cavern, as shouts and yells fill the air. And not to mention a startled scream every time they hit the side of the wall. As the bridge slides down at a terrific speed, it demolishes everything in its way.

Suddenly they come to a stop as the bridge gets stuck between the two sides of the cavern. Still everyone is holding on for dear life. And a good thing too, for the bridge breaks apart, burying them in the timber and wood.

Gandalf is the first to get up from the pile, and inspects the rest.

'Well, that could have been worse,' Frêllian hears Bofur say as she struggles to get free.

Suddenly something heavy falls upon them, squishing them further and Frêllian lets out a cry in pain. Somewhere below her, she hears her father mutter under his breath, while she herself finally frees herself from the rubble. Then she finds herself running again as thousands of goblins climb down.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry for taking so long! But it seems I've gotten very busy all of a sudden. I've started a new job with a contract for 16 hours a week, but my average is about 26 hours a week, and some weeks even 30. And I have a young family to take care of and of course a household to run. So the updates might not be as frequent as you are used to.**

 **I do hope this chapter was worth the wait though. With more action than the previous chapters. And the next chapter will mark the end of the first movie. Right now I am in doubt of continuing this story, or make a sequel for the next two movies. Perhaps I should wait until the next chapter and see how that ends? What are your thoughts? Continue, or sequel?**

 **I also need to announce the winner for naming the ferian language. From now on it will be called...: Ferish! Congratulations MiyonzMae! I will be sending you a message one of these days, for information about your OC and important information about the ferian.**

 **That will be all for today! Thank you all for taking your time for this fanfic and a thanks in advance for all who review. They are appreciated a lot!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As Bilbo regains his conscious, he blinks a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. His head hurts, his back hurts. Heck, everything hurts! Though that isn't very surprising, considering the fall he has made. He is even surprised he had just been unconscious. A fall like that could have killed him, or at least seriously injure him! Yet here he is. Just a little sore and no idea where he is and how long he has been down here.

With his eyes now adjusted, he can make out the shapes of mushrooms that have broken his fall. Which is fortunate for him, but not so fortunate for the goblin that had attacked him. The creature lying nearby, on the brink of death. It must had fallen on the rocks, instead of mushrooms.

All of a sudden something moves in the shadow, making Bilbo duck his head a little. A creature moves closer to the goblin, inspecting it, cheering in joy. His – at least Bilbo thinks it is a he – voice raspy as he cheers, before forcing out 'Gollum' twice in a horrible swallowing noise in his throat.

The creature circles around the goblin, grabbing it by the feet to pull it away. But only after a few meters, the goblin wakes up and begins flailing around and the creature quickly pounds the goblin on the head with a rock.

'Nasty goblinses,' the creature mutters as he drags the now unconscious goblin away. 'Better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing.'

After a few moments, Bilbo emerges from his hiding spot and quickly retrieves his sword, before following the strange creature as it moves deeper and deeper, lower and lower into the mountain. His sword functioning as his torch as is emits a pale blue light.

And it is in that light that he finds it. The object that will change his life, though the small hobbit doesn't know it yet. But it is that small object – that golden ring – that he will feel drawn to for the rest of his life.

His eyes spot it easily, the small golden ring and without thinking he stops to pick it up. Examining the item in the dim light of his sword and then putting it in his pocket without much thought. Then he moves on, following the sound of the now singing voice of the creature.

'Too many boneses, precious! Not enough flesh!'

The whining voice of the creature sends shivers down his spine as Bilbo rounds a corner. But the fact that the creature is replying himself, is even spookier. And his voice had sounded more guttural as he scowls at himself.

In the distance Bilbo can now see the creature on an island in the middle of a small lake. As Gollum – the name Bilbo has given the creature for that is how he seems to address himself – is singing, he beats the Goblin, smashing in the head again with a rock. And sure enough Bilbo's sword begins to flicker.

Wait! Is the creature looking his way? His sword! His sword is still glowing!

Realizing his mistake perhaps a little too late, Bilbo quickly hides behind a rock. Praying to all that can hear him, that Gollum hasn't seen him. For if he has, Bilbo might not survive.

Slowly the glow of his sword dies out, signifying that the goblin is dead. Bilbo waits a few more moments, debating whether or not he should peep around the rock. And when he does, he finds that Gollum is no longer at his spot. Horrified, Bilbo looks around, scanning his surroundings. But no sign from the creature.

That is, until he hears a slight movement and Bilbo spins around to see Gollum on a rock above him.

'Bless us and splash us, precious.' Bilbo can hear the enthusiasm in his voice, as Gollum jumps down. 'That's a meaty mouthful!'

Gollum approaches Bilbo menacingly, but comes to a quick halt when Bilbo bravely points his sword on the creature's throat. Gollum retreats in fear with some protest and stays a good few feet away from Bilbo. It seems to be ignoring the frightened – though he tries to cover it up with a brave face! – hobbit, as Bilbo warns him to stay back.

'It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an elfs,' Gollum mutters as he inspects Bilbo. 'Not an elfs, no. What is it, precious? What is it?'

'My name is Bilbo Baggings,' he answers, his sword still pointed at Gollum.

This seems to confuse the slimy creature even more, as he questions what a Baggings is. Ignoring the mispronouncing of his sir name, Bilbo answers him. It is the polite thing to do, right? And perhaps, maybe if Bilbo is lucky, Gollum might leave him be.

But his hopes are in vain, as Gollum announces he has never tried 'Hobbitses' before.

'Is it soft?' Gollum asks. 'Is it juicy?'

Gollum tries to sneak closer, but Bilbo notices and starts to swing his sword around. He warns him that he will use his sword, if he will not keep his distance.

'I don't want any trouble, do you understand?'

Bilbo is getting desperate at this moment. Where are the others? Have they escaped? If so, then perhaps Frêllian will be able to track him down with that keen nose of her right? Right? Oh who is he kidding? She won't be able to track him down, even if she would want to. Not with so many orcs around! No, he will have to find her instead!

'Just show me the way to get out of here and I'll be on my way.'

'Why?' Gollum questions, glaring down at the sword, before his big eyes focus on Bilbo once more. 'Is it lost?'

'Yes, yes! And I want to get unlost as soon as possible.'

Suddenly the facial expression of Gollum changes. His face lightning up and his voice sounding slightly different as he speaks again.

'Ooh, we knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses,' he announces cheerfully. 'Safe paths in the dark.'

Suddenly his expression darkens again as he growls a 'shut up!', confusing Bilbo. He didn't say anything, did he? Confronting Gollum with this, his reply is even more confusing.

'Wasn't talking to you.'

Bilbo continues to watch as Gollum appears to be having a conversation with himself, before cutting in.

'I don't know what your game is, but I…'

'Games?' This time, it is the cheerful voice that answers. 'We love games, don't we precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?

Bilbo is confused once more, as he inspects the slimy creature before him. His voice as unsure as his answer. Still, Bilbo listens to the riddle, while he tries to figure out Gollum and the game he might be playing.

'…The mountain?'

His voice had sounded unsure. Still Bilbo looks over at the slimy creature. Gollum begins to laugh uproariously, confirming Bilbo is right. He asks for Bilbo to ask him – well, technically he had asked 'us' – a question, but he suddenly cuts himself off. His voice and face darkening once again as he states he doesn't want to play any more games. But instead he should just finish Bilbo off.

Thinking quickly, Bilbo figures out that Gollum might have a split personality. He has read about it once, but never encountered it. And now his life is on the line! If he could try to stay on his good side, then perhaps there is hope!

'I wa – I want to play, I do,' he quickly answers once Gollum makes a move once again. 'I can see you are very good at it. S-so why don't we have a game of riddles, right? Just you and me.'

* * *

With his brow furrowed, Bilbo ponders over the answer. What devours birds, beast, trees and flowers? He knows a lot of creatures that will eat birds and beasts. But what about trees and flowers? An omnivore, such as a ferian. But Bilbo has never seen Frêllian take a bite out of a tree, only using parts of it to make herbs and the same goes for flowers.

And what of the second part? What gnaws iron, bites steel and grinds hard stones to meal? Is there even such a creature? Perhaps the stone giants? He has seen them smashing stones at each other, but what do they eat? He doesn't know. He really doesn't know the answer.

Oh, if only Frêllian was here! She would probably know the right answer. She has a lot more knowledge of the creatures of this world, than Bilbo does. Besides, with Frêllian around, Bilbo wouldn't need to fear the strange creature before him.

He scowls silently at himself. He needs to focus! His life is on the line here, quite literally! With his swords still drawn, Bilbo begins to walk around. Trying to think of the right answer and looking for Gollum at the same time – the blasted creature having disappeared all of a sudden.

'Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?'

Suddenly a pair of hands snake around Bilbo's throat, as Gollum tries to choke him. But luckily Bilbo can jump away before he can get a good grip. With his sword pointed at Gollum, Bilbo tells him he needs to think.

Not hearing what Gollum replies, Bilbo turns to face the water to think. Watching the soft moving in the hope of finding the right answer. Perhaps he shouldn't try to think of a creature, but a object? Something like water? Or, or…

'Time's up.'

That's it!

'Time,' Bilbo mutters softly, while turning to face Gollum. 'Ti- the answer is time.' With a pleased grin he hears Gollum snarl in frustration. 'Actually, it wasn't that hard.'

Yes it was! But Gollum doesn't need to know.

'Last question,' the creature replies angrily. 'Last chance.'

Bilbo stutters. His mind racing for any riddles that might safe him from an untimely death. But only easy ones come to mind. And the fact that Gollum is shouting at him, demanding the hobbit to ask him a question, isn't helping much either.

Or is it?

As Bilbo stares over the waters, he absentmindedly rubs his pocket. An object bumps into his hand and he is reminded of the ring he had picked up earlier. That might just be his chance!

'What have I got in my pocket.' Bilbo points his sword at Gollum as he roars in protest. 'No, I won't ask you another one. You said "ask me a question." Well, that _is_ my question. What have I got in my pocket?'

After demanding Bilbo give him three guesses, Gollum desperately tries to find the right answer. Asking two of the three right away, only to be scowled by his other side - the darker one, Bilbo has decided. And for his last guess, he takes two guesses at once. He must really want to eat Bilbo, it seems.

'Well, you've lost.' A feeling of relief washes over him, but still Bilbo keeps up his guard. Anything can happen with this creature. 'Now, you promised to show me the way out if you would.'

'Did we say so, precious? Did we say so?'

As Gollum turns around, he throws a glare over to where Bilbo stands. But then a wicked smile forms on his lips, sending a shiver down Bilbo's spine. He tells Bilbo to wait, for he needs to get something from his little island on the lake.

And with that, Gollum leaves a slightly surprised – and suspicious mind you! – Bilbo. The sound of him peddling through the water is so soft, that the small hobbit needs to concentrate to hear it. Though he doesn't trust the slimy creature, Bilbo has no other choice but to wait patiently. But he is sure he had heard Gollum whisper softly to himself before leaving for his island.

Suddenly something thrown into the water, followed by the angry cry of Gollum. More slashes of water is heard as Gollum yells out in frustration and Bilbo jerks his head towards the sound. He can hear Gollum ask himself where it is – whatever he is looking for.

For a moment he wonders if Gollum had been the one to have lost the golden ring. But then Bilbo quickly dismisses the thought. What would a creature such as Gollum want with a ring? The only thing precious to him, is to survive in these horrid conditions, right? But the nagging feeling of him being in danger only worsens as he hears Gollum enter the water again. This time the splashes being quite audible.

Without a second thought, Bilbo turns on his heels and makes a run for it. Though he has no idea where he is going to, he knows he must create as much distance between Gollum and himself.

'He stole it!' Gollum's shout echoes through the cave as Bilbo flees. He doesn't need to look over his shoulder to know Gollum is in pursuit. 'He stole it! Ahh! _He stole it_!'

* * *

'Mahal, this is taking forever,' Dwalin complains as he hurries after Gandalf. 'No matter what turn we take, those buggers remain on our tail.'

Frêllian agrees with her father, stating they won't be able to lose the goblins no matter how hard they try. These halls are foreign to them, but not for the goblins. They know each and every path to take, every shortcut and every outcome of the path.

'We only have one option, Gandalf,' she breathes rounding yet another corner. 'We have to find our way out. The sun is our only hope.'

'You are right,' the wizard agrees, though his face remains stern. 'But who is to say it is still day? We have been down here for so long, a day might have passed.'

'You need not worry about that,' the young ferian tells him, keeping her pace steady next to the taller man. 'Lüna has not risen yet, but we need to find the exit soon.'

Taking the word of the female, Gandalf asks her to lead the way, depending on her keen sense of smell. Though it is not as keen as it would have been had she been a wolf, her nose is still more sensitive than that of the others.

As the ferian now starts to follow her nose – taking the path where the air seems less foul – she begins to lead the company through the dark halls of Moria. With every turn she makes, the fresh scent of pines becomes more evident, as it slowly begins to overrule the scent of goblins.

'This way, quickly,' she yells over her shoulder, never slowing her pace. 'I think we're almost there!'

The words have just left her lips or they come to face the end of the mountain. Though still in the distance, the light of the sun shines brightly. The part of the tunnel being lit by it as everyone quickens their pace.

Once outside, frellian begins to slow down her pace, letting Thorin take her place as the leader. Though the dwarf doesn't pass her by without a small nod. He doesn't let them run much longer though, seeing as everyone is tired after such a long run. Two or three dwarves have doubled over, breathing harshly. A couple more have fallen to the ground, in desperate need of catching their breath.

And where just a couple of them – including Frêllian – are still standing proudly, it is clear no one could continue for much longer. Even Frêllian, who has the best stamina of all, can feel her feet burning from all the running and jumping. Her lungs working overtime to get the oxygen they desperately long for. Being out of breath is not something she is used to.

'Perhaps – we should've – let Frêllian – lead – us sooner,' Fíli says between gasps, as he tries to catch his breath. He pauses for a moment, before continuing. He breathing now slightly better. 'Perhaps it wouldn't have taken us this long to find an exit.'

'Aye. Perhaps we should trust the nose of a ferian more than the wisdom of a wizard.'

Frêllian turns in surprise as the voice speaks, coming face to face with their leader. Though his face remains stoic, he still shows her a slight sign of appreciation. Then he turns his gaze to Gandalf with a glare. Though Gandalf doesn't seem to notice as he is counting heads.

'Fíli, Kíli… That's thirteen,' she hears Gandalf mutter as he counts the heads. 'And Bumbur – that makes fourteen.' His brow furrows together as he looks around, his eyes scanning his surroundings in search for the smallest member of their company. 'Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?'

'Curse the halfling!' Ignoring the glare of his daughter, Dwalin continues. 'He's lost again? This is the second time in a row!'

'Wasn't he with Dori?'

The said dwarf puts his hands up in defense, stating he had last seen the hobbit slip away when the goblins first collared them. With two quick strides, Gandalf is face to face with Dori – well, as best as he can with their difference in height- demanding to know what had happened.

'I'll tell you what happened,' Thorin speaks out loud. 'Master Baggings his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm heart since first he stepped out of his door!'

'And what if he did?' Frêllian growls as she walks up to the dwarf. 'Have you not given him enough reasons to long for his home? You have been giving him nothing but a hard time, while the poor hobbit has never been without the comforts of home before!'

'He left his home for an adventure he never wanted in the first place,' Thorin counters, glaring down at the female before him. 'He joined us, because he wanted to please you, pup. Just face it, we will not be seeing your dear little hobbit again. He is long gone.'

Frêllian is about to reply, when a noise catches her attention and she turns her head to look over Thorins shoulder.

'No, he isn't.'

With a sigh of relief, the ferian watches as Bilbo steps out from behind a tree. Sending a pointed look at Thorin, Frêllian walks over to the hobbit. She does a quick scan of his condition, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

'Bilbo, we'd given you up,' Kíli tells him as he smiles at the small hobbit.

His brother is a little more skeptical though, questioning him how he got past the goblins.

'How, indeed,' Dwalin questions, crossing his arms as he watches the hobbit.

There is an awkward silence, where Bilbo tries to think of what to say as the others wait for his response. Even Frêllian seems to be wondering about it, judging from the way she is looking at him.

In the end, he just gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips.

'Well, what does it matter?' Gandalf asks to break the silence. 'He's back!'

But Thorin will not hear of it, demanding Bilbo to tell them why he came back. To which Bilbo gladly does. Though his answer shocks most of the members of their company.

'Look,' he begins, looking straight at Thorin. 'I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And your right, I often think of Bag End. Is miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home.

And that's why I came back. Cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back, if I can that is.'

There is a silence as the dwarves think about what Bilbo had said. Frêllian smiles proudly as she looks at the smaller creature next to her. Proud that he has grown so much during their journey. But her smile quickly turns into a frown as the wind carries the sounds of barking and growling creatures. Though what concerns her the most, is the whispers the wind carries and she turns her attention to the top of the mountain.

'Frêllian, what is it?'

She doesn't look at Fíli as she answers with a low growl.

'Trouble.'

'Out of the frying pan…'

'…and into to fire,' Gandalf finishes as he spots the approaching canine creatures as the race down the mountain. 'Run! Run!'

Not that they need to be told twice. For they all start running down the mountain as fast as they can. Though they are not fast enough. And with the sun setting quickly, their enemy is in the advantage.

Frêllian lets out a surprised yell as a warg jumps over her head, though she quickly recovers. With a swift motion, she has pulled a dagger and impaled it into his skull. Then she turns her head to see Bilbo trying to pull back his sword from a dead warg as well, though failing to do so. It seems the pack have gained in on them.

'Up into the trees, all of you,' Gandalf yells, while climbing into one himself. 'Come on, climb! Bilbo, Frêllian, climb!'

'Are you mad,' the ferian questions as she throws a glance up at the trees. 'I don't climb trees! I'm a ferian! I turn into a wolf, not a cat!'

'They say it's never too late to learn a dog a new trick.'

'So, up you go, Frey.'

And with that Frêllian finds herself being pulled up into the tree by the two princes. Though instead of their trademark smirk, there is a frown upon their face as they look at the approaching wargs and ferien. And even Frêllian fails to send them a glare, for she notices Bilbo still is on the ground.

'Bilbo, just leave your damn sword and get up in a tree, you fool,' she yells at him, as the hobbit desperately tries to pull his sword from a dead warg.

Right then Bilbo pulls his sword from the warg and quickly climbs into a tree as well. His eyes filled with fear as he watches the canines below him jump up at the base of the tree. Their jaws snapping at everything they can get their teeth on. Wargs and ferien alike slowly break the branches as they try to climb the trees. Their snapping jaws too powerful, the branches too weak.

'Watch out for the ferien,' Fíli tells Kíli as he pulls one sword – he needs his other one to hold onto the tree. 'They might change form and climb the trees.'

'They can't,' Frêllian says with a snarl. Her eyes trained on an approaching figure in the distance. 'They have forgotten how to shift.'

This earns a shocked look from not only the dwarf princes, but some others as well. That is, until their attention is pulled back to the attacking wolves below them.

'So these are just a couple of overgrown wolves then?'

'A couple of very smart overgrown wolves,' Frêllian corrects the younger prince.

By now dozens of wargs and ferien circle around the trees. Growling and snapping at the figures in them. Then they cease their growling and turn their heads as a tall white warg approaches slowly. Her rider guiding her closer.

The pale orc smirks as he hears the shocked Thorin say his name. With his only hand he gently strokes the fur of Matriach lovingly. His voice ominously as he speaks to her.

' **Do you smell it? The scent of fear?** ' Then he turns to look at Thorin, a smirk plastered onto his ugly face. ' **I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.** '

Though it is clear the dwarves don't understand the black speech, Frêllian does and she doesn't like being insulted like that. She doesn't fear Azog, she's just smart enough not to stand on the wrong side of his blade. That's a difference!

' **And you have brought me back my pet as well.** '

'I am no pet!'

Fíli has to hold back Frêllian as she snarls at the pale orc. Her eyes filled with hate. She ignores Thorin's question of her knowledge of the orc, only focusing at the white warg and her rider.

' **That one is mine.** ' Azog points at Thorin. ' **As is the pup. Kill the others!** '

At his command, his canine followers leap forward again. Jumping as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their efforts to climb the trees. The trees shake violently at the assault and Frêllian has to hold on tightly to present her from falling.

To her horror, the tree Bilbo is in, begins to tip over due to the weight of the wolves. As it falls, it lands on the tree she is in. With only seconds to think, she quickly reaches out for Bilbo, helping him onto the tree.

However, her own tree begins to tremble beneath the extra weight and slowly tips over as well. Having no other option, everyone jumps over to the next tree. The last on, on the very edge of the cliff. Still, it doesn't stop the assault and Frêllian yelps as she nearly falls down.

After having found back her balance, Frêllian growls down at the wolves. There must be something that can be done? Some way they can escape? No way she will return to Azog and those muds! Besides, she shouldn't even be in a tree in the first place! But the odds are against her and it would be foolish to climb down now. So what? What can she do from up here? What!

'Fíli!'

Upon hearing the voice of the wizard, Frêllian looks up just in time to see him throw something down at Fíli. A burning pinecone! Without a second thought, the dwarf prince throws it down at the creatures below them.

Soon enough flaming pinecones are thrown from the company, launched at the canines like missiles. The area around the tree gets set on fire, forcing their enemy to retreat a distance. The sound of Azog roaring in anger brings a smirk on her lips, as Frêllian watches her uncle. With his untamed fur the ferian now resembling a warg more than the noble ferian he once was. And same goes for the other ferian.

So it seems the legend is true. Once a ferian no longer shifts, he will loose his ability to do so. And once being stuck as a wolf, they will eventually become small wargs. And to think she is related to that pathetic creature!

A low growl escapes her throat, which turns into a yelp as the tree beneath her starts to give way as well. The tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, stopping as it sticks out over the edge of the cliff.

The sudden stop almost makes Frêllian lose her footing and she grunts as her head is smacked against the bark of the tree. Yells and shouts of distress are heard from all around her as the dwarves desperately try to hold on.

The next thing she knows, Thorin runs at Azog. His sword raised and his oaken shield held in front of him. She yells at him to stop, but the dwarf doesn't hear her. Instead he swings his sword, only to be hit by Matriach. All Frêllian can do, is to watch in horror as Thorin is brutally flung to the ground.

What kind of an alpha is she? Frozen with fear as Thorin is being slaughtered. Isn't she the alpha supreme? Isn't she the one to lead her people? But how can she do such a thing, when she can't even gather her courage?

She growls in anger as she watches the scene play out before her. With Thorin between her teeth, Matriarch violently shakes her head from side to side, until Thorin finally manages to hit her on the head. With a snarl, she releases him, throwing him several feet away.

' **Bring me his head.** '

'No!'

With a feral snarl, Frêllian suddenly leaps forward. Her sword drawn and ready to strike as she places herself between Thorin and the advancing orc. Before the orc can even react, she has swung her sword at him, killing him. A dangerous growl erupts from deep within her throat as she challenges any who dare to touch Thorin.

'Let no one near him,' she tells Bilbo as the hobbit takes his place next to her. Her voice no longer holding the gentleness she usually has when speaking to the said hobbit. Instead her voice has become dangerously low, almost like she is talking and growling at the same time. 'Kill all who dare lay hands on him!'

Her now golden eyes glance over to Thorin, before setting on an approaching ferian. Both snarl dangerously at each-other, testing one another. Though the other ferian seems to fear the female before him as she holds her sword tightly.

Suddenly Frêllian leaps forward with an incredible speed, striking the beast with a deadly blow. Even Bilbo needs to blink for a moment, not being able to register what has happened to his friend. But then a warg stalks towards him, ready to leap at the hobbit.

With both Bilbo and Frêllian occupied, Azog leads Matriarch towards Bilbo to kill him. A smirk on his face as he spares a glance at the female warrior. The feral look on her face telling him exactly what he needed to know. Then he whispers for the white warg to kill the hobbit.

Just one more trigger and she will reach the state he needs. By killing the one closest to her, his weapon will be complete.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that marks the end of of chapter 15, my dear readers. I know I had said in my previous chapter that this would be the last chapter for the first movie. But I wanted to put that moment with Bilbo and Gollum in it really badly. It shows the growth Bilbo has made, having no one to rely on, but himself to get him out safely. And he does so bravely. So I had to include it.**

 **As for the last part, well... The chapter would have become too long. I usually write about four to six pages, and this one is eight pages long. Besides, it seemed like a good place to stop.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review. Be it just telling me you like it, or things that bother you. Or perhaps there is something you would like to see cleared up?**

 **And of course a special thank you for my readers that have left me a review on my previous chapter.**

 **MiyonzMae:** **Continue** Alright, so no new book for the second movie. All movies and perhaps beyond in just one story it is then.

 **Sophia Kaiba:** **Wow, I am really enjoying reading this. I cant wait for the next chapter and to see Frey when Azog returns. Keep up the good work xx** I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I enjoy writing it, so it always nice to hear people enjoy reading it. I hope the meeting exceeds your expectations.

 **GrimmaulDee:** **Lovely chapter. Can't wait to read the next one :)** **Life gets busy. And writing is about enjoying yourself so it's up to you.** Thank you. I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. Starting next week, I will be working about 20 hours a week, instead of the 32 from last month. Still, it's more than my 16 hours a week. But it leaves more room for writing.

 **With that said, I will say my goodbye for now. And until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter** **16**

As Fíli, Kíli and Dwalin join the fight, Frêllian only has eyes for a certain ferian. Her golden eyes are fixed on him, as the frightened male snarls at her. She knows he is just pretending, buffing himself up to make him appear larger. But she isn't afraid of him, nor is she intimidated!

She can smell his fear, just like the others appear to fear her. And she has a feeling she knows why. Something has changed. She has noticed her sight has become keener, as have her other senses. It is almost like she has become a wolf again, without shifting.

As she circles around her uncle, Frêllian smirks. So it seems the legend is true. The power of the firstborn is true. And that means she hasn't fully reached the alpha stage yet. Not that she is concerned about that right now. First she will kill that filthy mud and save Thorin.

A dangerous growl escapes her throat as Frêllian suddenly leaps towards Fêrram. Her movement faster than before. She could never match her uncle before in speed, but now it seems he is only just a bit faster. Too bad.

Instead of hitting him with a fatal blow, he gets away just in time. Her sword barely scraping his skin as he jumps out of the way. Still, she is able to draw blood and the male ferian yelps in pain. With a smirk, Frêllian looks at the wolf-like creature before her. Fêrram might be quicker, she has always been the one with the better stamina. All she needs to do, is to wear him out.

She strikes again, this time missing the ferian. But just as she is about to strike again, her sensitive ears hear the soft grunt of her dearest friend, stopping her in her tracks. Seeing an opening, Fêrram leaps forward. But it is already too late. Frêllian is already at Bilbo's side, raising her sword at the warg that had flung him in the air.

'Will you look at this,' Matriarch snarls, snapping her yaw at the ferian. 'My little pup is growing up.'

Ignoring the warg, Frêllian can hear Bilbo getting up again. She knows she must be careful with the white warg and her rider. Together they are a dangerous pair and Frêllian does not know whether or not she might be able to defeat them right now. And she doesn't want any of her other friends getting hurt either.

She had forgotten about them for a moment, but the grunting sound of Bilbo had opened her eyes. Only now she has noticed they are surrounded by wargs, ferien and orcs. And the only thing protecting Bilbo from the white warg, is Frêllian.

Suddenly a new sound catches her ears, followed by yells of fear. Daring to turn her eyes away from Matriarch and her rider for a moment, Frêllian freezes as she sees giant eagles have appeared. Just in time she can duck her head as one flies over towards her, his sharp tallons reaching out for something near her. Then there is a loud yelp as the eagle grabs a warg, throwing it over the cliff.

Watching in horror as the giant creatures attack their enemy mercilessly, Frêllian reaches out her hand to grasp Bilbo's. The hobbit as terrified as she is herself, standing as close as possible as he watches the eagles with big eyes as well.

An eagle then suddenly lands behind them and Frêllian quickly turns around just in time to see it wrap its talons around the unconscious form of Thorin. She wants to protest, demand the eagle let go of her leader. But then Frêllian notices some of the eagles are carrying away the dwarves and one is even carrying Gandalf on his back.

As Thorin is being lifted into the air, Frêllian is forced to turn her attention back towards Azog and Matriarch. The orc roars in frustration, his icy eyes trained on Thorin. Then the orc is forced back as another eagle heads straight for an alarmed Bilbo – the hobbit has yet to figure out the eagle is rescuing him – snatching him off the ground. It throws Bilbo, causing him to scream loudly as he falls down again, before landing on the back of another eagle. After that, the eagle returns, picking up Frêllian from the ground right before Matriarch is about to leap at the ferian. Missing her target, the warg growls. Her golden eyes trained on Frêllian as the eagle flies off with ferian between his talons.

While the eagles are elegantly gracing the sky, the terrified ferian has a firm grip on the eagle that is carrying her. Why is it, she is forced to do all these unnatural things in one day?! Climbing a tree, while wolves don't climb trees, that is one thing. But to fly? No, that just isn't right. No wingless creature should be able to fly. Flying means you have been grabbed by a flying predator and well… Being caught by a predator only means one thing, you're dead.

These giant eagles may just as well have saved them, only wanting an easy meal. Who is to say they are not bringing them to their nest up high in the mountains? It is the season for chicks to be ready to fly out, right?

Frêllian is so caught up in her own world – and fear of falling – she doesn't even hear the worried cry of Fíli as he calls over to his uncle. Nor does she hear the worried hobbit asking her a question. Only the sound of the singing wind reaches her ears. And the occasional screeching of an eagle.

In her fear of falling, Frêllian has closed her – once again blue – eyes, not daring to look down at the moving ground below her. Way, way below her!

* * *

Ground! Thank Lüna! Ground!

The moment the eagle has landed, Frêllian jumps off its back. Too scared the creature might lift off again with her still on its back. No, she will not have that! So instead she scurries away, a cautious glance over her shoulder as the eagle flies away again. She doesn't even bother with formalities as she moves closer to the others.

'The pup,' she hears a weak voice say as she stops next to a concerned Dwalin. 'Where is Frellian?'

'It's all right,' Gandalf tries to reassure Thorin as the dwarf tries to get up. 'She is here. She's save.'

'And the hobbit?'

By now, everyone has landed, surrounding the wounded dwarf. With the help of his nephews Thorin is able to get up. However, once he's up, he shrugs them off. His eyes scan the faces of his company. Searching.

His eyes land on Bilbo first, probably because Dwalin is blocking Thorins view on Frêllian.

'You,' he bellows as he approaches the scared hobbit. 'What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!'

Frightened of the dwarf before him, Bilbo takes a step back. his eyes wide in fear as he waits for what is to come. Upon seeing this, Frêllian growls in anger. She will not allow Thorin to hurt her friend!

'Now wait a moment!' The angry voice of Frêllian echoes as she steps from behind her father. 'Don't you dare scowling Bilbo for his bravery! You would be dead if it wasn't for him!'

'And you!' It is not what he said, but more so the look he gives Frêllian, that makes her stop in her tracks. 'You foolish girl! You risked your life for me. Why? After all that I have said about you, you still remain loyal. I was wrong about you. I was a fool, blinded by hatred.'

Not knowing what to say, Frêllian glances over to Dwalin. The dwarf being equally surprised as she is. His hand still lingering on the hilt of his axe, betraying his readiness to interfere. Not that she can blame him. Dwarves are known to protect their women like a wolf protects her pup.

'Can you forgive a stubborn old dwarf for letting his judgment being guided by hatred?'

A small nod is all Frêllian can offer right now. Her mind still processing what is happening – and trying to forget her aerial experience! But the small movement of her head is all Thorin needs as s rare smile graces his lips for a moment. Then he turns to face Bilbo again.

'And now back to you,' he begins. His voice and expression stoic. 'Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?'

By now he is standing right in front of Bilbo. With Bilbo sending Frêllian a frightened look, the ferian feels helpless. Though she doubt Thorin will actually punch Bilbo, she still worries for the small hobbit. And she is not the only one, for all eyes are now focused at Thorin.

'I've never been so wrong in all my life!'

Without a warning, Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The hobbit is shocked by this action, not knowing how to react, as the others cheer loudly – except for Frêllian, who is just as shocked as Bilbo. Then finally Bilbo returns the gesture.

'I am sorry I doubted you,' Thorin says as he releases Bilbo. His eyes now on Frêllian. 'Both of you.'

'You better be,' Frêllian mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. As shocked as she is, she isn't going to forgive him just like that. Her alpha instincts won't let her.

'No, I would have doubted me too,' Bilbo says, sending a warning glare to the ferian that is now standing next to him. 'I'm not a hero, or a warrior.' He pauses for a moment. 'Not even a burglar.'

This earns a chuckle from the company. Even Frêllian smiles at this as she places a hand on his shoulder, agreeing silently. Though the ferian has to disagree on one thing. After what he did today, he is a hero. At least in her eyes, he is. Then the attention is turned towards a screeching eagle. The giant bird soars through the sky, following its comrades.

Relief washes over Frêllian as she watches the last eagle turn into a small spot in the sky. That is one experience she will never do again. Then her attention is turned to someone moving. Thorin is now gazing at something in the distance and the ferian follows his gaze. There, on the horizon, is an outline of a single, solitary mountain. The rising sun giving it a golden glow, making it appear magical.

'Is that what I think it is,' Bilbo questions as he too stares at the mountain.

'Erebor,' Gandalf answers as he takes a step forward. 'The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of middle-earth.'

'Our home.'

Frêllian turns her head slightly to her father as he places his hand on her shoulder. She can see the longing in his eyes. The same longing she had heard in Thorin's voice when he had spoken a moment ago. Then she turns her attention back to the mountain. Home. Is that what the mountain will be for her as well? A home? Is there where her future lies? Living behind walls, hidden deep within the mountain where Lüna's light will never shine?

Suddenly the air seems dens as she continues to look at the mountain. Her breathing becomes shallow as anxiety takes over her. Trembling, Frêllian takes a step back. How can she live the rest of her life behind walls? She needs her freedom! She needs to be able to run free, to run through the forest. To watch Lüna at night and bathe in her light.

Then her eyes shift between Balin and Dwalin - her only family. They would want her to stay with them. She belongs with her family, doesn't she? And they are her family. Besides, she was planning on finding her father, wasn't she? And then plan was go stay with him. Had she really thought her father would be the exception and live in the forest, while every other dwarf dwells deep inside their mountain.

Then her eyes spot Bilbo. The hobbit seems to be talking to Thorin though she cannot seem to hear him. Her own thoughts blocking out all sounds. She likes the Shire. The hobbits are a friendly folk and they have warmed up to her. True, they think she is a dog. But at least she can roam freely. Perhaps she could return with the hobbit. They are close friends, are they not? Perhaps he won't mind?

Besides, she will be close to Canwrîf and the pack. Seeing that she is the Alpha Supreme, means that she needs to lead her people, right? And how is she suppose to do that when she is leagues away? While Bagg-End is only a day away when traveling at full speed. So that would be much more logical, right?

But that means she will leave her family behind. Is she really willing to give up on her family? Can she not have both? Her family and her freedom?

She jumps as she feels a sudden pressure on her shoulder. As she turns turns her head, she comes face to face with a concerned Fíli.

'Are you all right,' he asked once he has her attention, to which she nods. 'Are you sure? You don't look like you're all right.'

'Of course,' Frêllian tells him, flashing him a smile to prove it. 'It's just... It's been a strange day.'

Fill nods in agreement, appearing to buy her excuse.

'It's a strange feeling, isn't it?' She looks up a the male next to her, as he starts to speak again. 'To not know where you belong, I mean. You don't know what to do. You belong with your family, but you also being to that pack we met at Rivendel.'

Shocked, the ferian looks at the male next to her. Though he is facing Erebor, his eyes shift over to look at her for a moment. Though he wears a playful smirk, she can see the concern in his eyes. When she doesn't answer, he turns his head towards her again, his smirk slowly fading as his expression matches his eyes.

'I know how you feel,' Fíli tells her, confusing her even more. 'Not exactly, but I do know the feeling. I have lived my life at Ered Luin, that is my home. But at the same time I feel like Erebor is my home, for that is what uncle has always told me.'

Frêllian nods, signaling him to continue when the young dwarf-prince stops for a moment.

'In your case you've never had a place to call home. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the closest thing you have ever had for a home, was at the Shire. A safe place where you could come back to every day, a friendly face to greet you. And most importantly, a forest to roam through, to hunt and run.'

'How did you know?'

She had wanted to say it out loud, but the words had barely come out as a whisper. Still Fíli has heard her and he smiles at her. A small gesture that makes her feel light in the add once more. Like the eagles have come back to cliff her up in the air once more.

'It doesn't take a genius to know you need a place to roam freely, Frey.' He places his big hand on her delicate shoulder, the sudden warmth and pressure causing her to snap out of whatever it was she was feeling. 'I'm not blind, you know. I have seen how you seem to enjoy to run around the forest. Well, that and I have overheard a conversation between Gandalf and Bilbo,' Fíli adds, rubbing the back of his neck.

At this Frêllian chuckles. At least someone is watching over her.

* * *

The climb down had been hard and long, especially with an injured Thorin. It could have been a lot faster - and less painful for the dwarf - if Frêllian had healed him, but the ferian had refused to do so. Believing him to suffer the consequences of his stupid actions. If he had not charged at Azog, he would not have been injured. And to her surprise, Thorin had agreed. Though she did tend to his wounds the best she could.

'I hear water running,' she informs the others, coming to a halt. 'Perhaps it is a good idea to fill our water-skins and perhaps bathe? It will also give me the opportunity to clean your wounds properly, Thorin.'

The dwarf nods, agreeing with her. He too has noticed the others are getting tired. Some more than others and in his current condition he is not able to travel at the speed he had wishes to travel. Besides, it might be a good time to have the young ferian scout their surroundings for their enemy.

He eyes her for a moment, as she makes her way over to an exhausted hobbit. Thorin might have changed, but the dwarf has noticed something strange about Frêllian as well. The way she is carrying herself is different. Almost as if she has rediscovered the earth. And the proud look in Dwalin's eye isn't a hard thing to miss. Even his own two nephews hide their amazement better than the proud father that is Dwalin.

Yes, Thorin has decided. Something has changed Frêllian. And it had happened somewhere after he had passed out. Perhaps he should have a word with the ferian about the matter. It has been bothering him for the passed two days after all. And watching her intently won't help him get the answers, now will it?

In a blink of an eye there is no longer a female amongst the company. Instead a large wolf is standing where Frêllian had stood must a moment ago. Well, technically it is still Frêllian. She's just shifted. Her sweet voice now holding a feral edge to it as she tells the others she will scan the area for wargs and other filth.

'In the meantime, please make use of the stream,' she adds. 'The stench is unbearable.'

With that said, the wolf runs off.

'Well, you heard the lass,' Balin says after a moment of silence. 'Off we go to find that stream to bathe. We can't travel all the way to Erebor, smelling like orcs!'

'It's not fair Frêllian is doing all the scouting,' Kíli complains as he walks next to his brother. 'The two of us usually do the scouting.

'Well, usually the two of us are in better shape, brother.'

Spoken as a true leader. Instead of mocking about what should have been, Fíli acknowledges his disadvantage. He lacks the senses Frêllian has and he too has taken a good beating. Besides, it is clear now that Azog wants Frêllian alive, whereas he wants the line of During to be extinguished. That means Thorin could possibly send his nephews to their deaths if he were to send them out alone.

No, Frêllian is the best option at the moment. Luckily Fíli understands. If only Kíli would understand.

'You have been awfully quiet of late my friend.' Snapping out of his thoughts, Thorin faces the wise white haired dwarf, while following the others. 'What is bothering you?'

'Our female companion,' he answers truthfully, knowing he won't be able to lie to Balin.

'I thought you were passed your mistrust towards my niece, Thorin,' the older dwarf responds a bit troubled. Has she done something to have lost your trust?'

'At ease old friend.'

Thorin is quick to explain his thoughts. Openly admitting his concerns about Azog and his reason for wanting Frêllian alive. And that he has noticed something off with Frêllian. Something he has noticed from the moment he came to. And that he has noticed the other members of the company have all been acting differently around the young female as well.

After hearing this, Balin smiles knowingly, immediately telling Thorin the dwarf knows more off the matter and urges him to tell him. Which Balin quickly does.

'Though I do not know the details exactly - you might want to consult Frêllian about it- it has something to do with her being the alpha supreme,' Balin explains. 'It allows her to become the ultimate creature. One that could control dragons - or so they say.'

As Balin tries to remember what it is exactly, he begins to rub his beard. But his thoughts are quickly interrupted by a new voice, surprising both dwarves.

'Of course you are a wise dwarf and have stopped believing in fairytales long ago, have you not, uncle?'

Thorin looks over his shoulder to see the subject of their conversation walking behind them, a pleased grin on her face. Even after their months of traveling together, he still hadn't gotten used to her swift in soundless footsteps.

'Even fairytales start with a hidden truth,' Balin counters, smiling at Frêllian. 'Though I guess you know your history better then I do.'

She nods.

'Of course,' is her reply. 'Though a couple of days ago I believed the power of the first-born had been a fairytale as well. Still, I know that controlling a dragon with that power is nonsense. At least not a fire breathing one such as Smaug.'

By now they have reached the stream and the others have started filling their waterskins. And to Thorin's horror some have started taking off their clothes as well. Balin must have noticed it as well, for he starts to move, trying to block her view. Not that it is of any use, for Frêllian is standing taller than her uncle.

Well then, it is up to Thorin to save Frêllian's maiden eyes from a sight she should not see. Without a second thought, he places a hand on her shoulder, stating they will finish their conversation elsewhere.

'Perhaps later might be a better idea,' he adds as the both of them turn around. 'For I am curious to know of those other dragons you speak off. But first, we need our bath. You said it yourself, the stench is unbearable.'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And there we have it chapter 16. A mixture of action and relaxation. And what does Frêllian know that the others don't? What other kind of dragons?**

 **Anyway, I am sorry for not updating as often as I should be. But along with my job, other hobbies, and taking care of my family, writing fanfiction is the last thing to do on my list. And unfortunately that means slow updates.**

 **As usual a special thanks for my reviewers. I really appreciate your support. And thank you all for all that have started following this story or have added it to their favorites.**

 **;** **Great story! Now, I'm just going to go and find something to draw Azog's face on and then tear to shreds. A cliff hanger! I'm on the edge of my seat already! Oommpphh...yup I just fell off. Really awesome story, I didn't know I could be on the edge of my seat on the floor!** Thank you, it really means a lot to me. Though I write for the fun, it is always nice to know my fanfictions are appreciated. Have you succeeded in tearing Azog's face to shreds?

 **bellebarnwell; When will you start the next one?** Not sure what you mean by that? The next chapter? Well, here it is. As for the nex story, I have decided I will write all three movies as one, just like the book. But there will be a sequel with a new main character. But first, we have to see who will survive this journey.

 **Guest; I adore this story, I really love the plot as well! Please keep updating!** Why thank you. I try to keep the plot entertaining, without having to add too much action and drama. A little relaxation is needed as well, though it might be a bit boring for the readers. Anyway, I have my idea set out for most of the story, though not everything. So no worries about me not updating.

 **Well, that's all for now. Until next time. And don't be shy about your lovely reviews. Whether it is to tell me you like this story or if you want to give feedback on whatever you want. I always enjoy reading them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'So, you have returned at last?'

The annoyance is evident in her voice, as Frêllian turns around. Now facing the approaching dwarves - and hobbit - she crosses her arms to express her annoyance even more. Completed by the scowl on her face. While the more seasoned warriors seem unfazed by this, the others start to become nervous as they approach the female.

'You did say we had to clean ourselves up because of the stench.' An unfazed hobbit stops in front of her, an equally look of annoyance on his own face as well. 'We bathed in the cold river as you ordered and now you are mad because we took too long?'

There is a moment of silence in which the tension is building as the two friends stare at each other. Bofur even swallows thickly as he watches Frêllian's look of annoyance turn into a glare. One brow quirked as she takes a whiff.

'Well at least you now smell decent I guess.' Then her glare disappears as she suddenly looks at the others with a smile. 'I've taken the liberty to cook something while you were away. It should be ready now. I should warn you that my cooking skills aren't that good,' she adds. 'I haven't done much cooking.'

There is a confused mumbling, before they happily grab a plate the female had placed on a nearby rock. With all the dwarves now waiting for their food, Bombur has taken his role as cook and fill the plates. Meanwhile Bilbo is still standing near Frêllian, noting they are missing someone.

'Gandalf said he needed to check on something and went ahead,' Frêllian answers, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'He should be back not long after the sun has set.'

Then the ferian follows the dwarves into their makeshift camp, leaving a slightly blushing Bilbo behind. He stares after the leaving form of Frêllian, still feeling the warmth of her hand on his shoulder. After a moment, he shakes his head, trying to clear his mind as he follows after her.

What is happening to him? They have known each other for quite some time now - about a year he realizes. And Frêllian has placed her hand on his shoulder before. She has hold his hand, kissed his brow. And never before has he experienced the feeling he has been feeling for a while. For a couple of weeks now, Bilbo has tried to suppress the fluttering of his stomach every time Frêllian smiles at him. He has tried to fight against the blush that threatens to spread across his face. And even that goofy smile has been difficult to suppress.

Still, he can't help the sensational feeling he gets every time he looks at the female. How foolish of him to even allow such feelings to cloud his mind. He can think of so many things for why they could never be together. First off all, he is a hobbit, she a ferian - and half dwarf.

Second, he is just a commoner, she the highest ranked person in the ferian hierarchy, a royalty. She is just such a fierce and brave person, born to lead. Besides, her father would never allow it.

But still, why is he feeling like he would be lost without Frêllian? Why are these feelings growing stronger with every passing day?

His eyes trail over to the said ferian, watching her as she settles in between the two dwarf princes. And before can even stop it, he finds himself glaring at them. Well, not them, never Frêllian. At least not a real glare. No, his glare is meant for just one person. Thorin's heir, the fair haired prince.

Oh, Bilbo has noticed his friend behave differently of late. And he has noticed the reason why very quickly. Perhaps he is just seeing things. Perhaps his own feelings has clouded his mind, enabling him to think straight. But he has noticed Frêllian has gotten closer to Fíli, a lot. When this has happened, Bilbo doesn't know. How it has happened is even a bigger mystery to him. It doesn't even matter.

The laughter of Frêllian fills the air and Bilbo feels the familiar butterflies flutter around. But it quickly stops once Bilbo discovers she is laughing at something Fíli has said. And once again the hobbit finds himself glaring at the prince. Ugh, being jealous is not something Bilbo is proud of. But it seems like a reflex when concerning Frêllian and Fíli.

Bilbo has decided. No matter how it has happened, no matter when it has happened. The fact remains that Frêllian seems to be drawn to the young warrior. Having traded her flirtatiousness for a shy smile, saved only for Fíli. And even though the ferian still appears playful, she seems to hold back with Fíli. Something Bilbo knows Dwalin has noticed too.

Suddenly a shiver runs down his spine. Someone is watching him! Silently he hopes it is Frêllian. Perhaps the ferian has taken notice of him? But he knows better than to get his hopes up. But that doesn't stop him from shifting his eyes to the said female.

Of course Frêllian isn't looking at him. She is too busy listening to the two brothers and whatever tale they are telling her. So Bilbo turns his gaze to the others. Gloin and Bombur are chowing down their food, with Oin eating his portion at a normal pace. Then there's Bofur, Bifur and Nori who appear to be in a heated discussion. Ori is too busy drawing something in his sketchbook to eat and Dori is looking over his brother's shoulder. With a nod of approval every now and then.

Now there's only three dwarves left and one of them is Frêllian's father. Slowly, Bilbo turns to his other side. Praying that it isn't Dwalin who has seen him glare ate Fíli. Nor Thorin. No, if one of them has caught him, let it be Balin. At least the elder dwarf might go easy on him. Softly reminding him of Frêllian's duties as an alpha.

Bilbo quickly spots the trio, standing a bit further away. But to his surprise, they seem to be discussing something in hushed voices. Only once does Bilbo see Dwalin look in the direction of Frêllian, before turning back to face Thorin and Balin. But none of them seem to have noticed Bilbo. Which is odd, for he still has a feeling of being watched.

Suddenly Bilbo hears a dangerous growling coming from behind him an he turns around quickly. Frêllian has noticed trouble! Her growling alarming the others as well and within seconds everyone has grabbed their weapon.

'Show yourself, if you want to live.' Bilbo is surprised to hear Frêllian's voice this demanding. The power it holds matching that of Thorin. 'I will not warn again.'

'I am sure you won't.' The feminine voice holds a hint of humour and four figures appear from behind the trees. 'I have been told your bite is worse than your bark and I do not plan on trying to find out.'

'Frêlin Frêllian, sêgenett ist unsger trèfung.' (Lady Frêllian, blessed is our meeting)

By now, Frêllian is standing in front of the newcomers. A low growl still coming from her as she looks at the male that has spoken last. Judging from their appearance, these are ferien as well. Though Bilbo can't remember seeing them back at Rivendell. Are these members from a different pack? Or are these from Frêllian's old pack?

Bilbo watches on as Frêllian talks to the strangers in ferish. Her voice still demanding when speaking, her posture regal. Like a real alpha, he decides in admiration. How can she sound this demanding, while looking as elegant as ever. Dangerous, but elegant.

'Thorin.' At the mention of his name, Thorin walks over to the small group. His arms crossed as he stops next to Frêllian. 'They say they have news on the whereabouts of Azog.'

'Azog?'

One of the males nods, before speaking again. He explains he has heard word of their alpha supreme having returned and about the run-in she's had with Azog. That is when he and his sister - the red-haired ferian standing next to him - decided to see if they could be of help.

'We found Azog and his pack not a day behind,' the female finishes. 'They travel slower than a small pack of ferien, but faster than a pack of dwarves. I fear they will reach you sooner than you might know.'

'And how do we know you speak the truth?'

Frêllian glares at the dwarf.

'Drüsten was send by Gírla.' Gírla, now that's a name Bilbo remembers. She had been one of the ferien back in Rivendell. 'And I trust Gírla.'

With that said, the ferien and Thorin separate themselves from the others. Probably to talk about how to keep the distance between the pack and the company.

* * *

As Frêllian watches the four ferien depart, Thorin visibly relaxes next to her. She has noticed the dwarf still has trouble trusting her people and she can't blame her. Her old pack has done horrible things! She herself had been hesitant to thrust them, upon meeting the pack back in Rivendell. But the beta - Gírla- has opened her eyes. That Frêllian had been right all along and that not all ferien are evil.

Still, the female has failed to convince the stubborn dwarf. Heck, he only started trusting Frêllian after she tried to protect him. And she is the daughter of his most trusted warrior! She knows it will be a long time still for Thorin to get over his wrath.

'So, that's the plan?' Frêllian nods. Her eyes now barely able to see the red and brown furs in the distance. 'And you trust them? Even though you have never seen them before?'

'Do you have trouble trusting dwarves you've never met?' She has startled Thorin with her question. He doesn't show it much, but she has noticed the slight rising of his brow. 'You do trust your own people, don't you?'

'Yes, of course,' Thorin answers while crossing his arms. 'But dwarves can be trusted. Ferien on the other hand, are a different story. You have witnessed firsthand how traitorous the can be.'

'It was just one pack, Thorin,' she counters. 'And it just so happened to be my former pack. I was raised by this traitorous pack. Do you still think I am a traitor?'

Thorin looks at Frêllian with a softness in his eyes she has not yet seen before. A rare smile slowly forms on his lips, and for the first time she can she a striking resemblance of Fíli and Kíli. As she looks at him, she doesn't see a grumpy old dwarf. No, this time she sees a loving father.

'l was a fool not to trust you,' he admits as he gently places a hand on her shoulder. 'And I have judged you wrongly. I will not make that mistake again. If you say they are trustworthy, then trustworthy they are.'

Frêllian nods in satisfaction. Her smile matching that of Thorin's as she looks at the dwarf in pride. It seems that after all these months, she has finally been able to bond with him. Who would have thought she would be able to bond with him? Thorin, the unreachable dwarf. The dwarf that seems to hold wrath against all that isn't a dwarf.

'You know, you should smile more often,' Frêllian decides. 'You look much more handsome when you do. And younger.'

'Perhaps,' Thorin agrees as his smile turns into a lopsided one. 'But I find there is little to smile about. And with the responsibility of my people resting in my shoulders, I have no to time for any form of relaxation.'

'That's nonsense. Especially those who have a great responsibility are in need of a daily relaxation. Did you know a simple smile can do miracles?'

By now they have reached the campsite again. With everyone having finished their plate, they seem to have gathered around the campfire. Happily chattering wit each other. But once Frêllian and Thorin arrive, everyone turns their attention to them. After sitting down next to his youngest nephew, Thorin turns his attention towards Frêllian again. The ferian herself now sitting next to Bilbo.

'Well then, humour me,' Thorin says, his smile now a lopsided one. 'You promised to tell us more about the none-firebreathing dragons.'

'Are there even such things?'

Frêllian quirks a brow as Bofur wonders out loud. Are there even such things? Of course there are. Well, not anymore. But once there were plenty. So she begins her story. One her uncle once told her - that small detail not including of course. But the fact that the elven lady had said the same things, does make one wonder.

But the legend goes that once the land was inhabited with many creatures. Some small, others big. And a handful of them giant even. The stone giants being a great example.

But there were also three breeds of dragons. The kind that breaths fire being the best known kind. But there is also the kind that breathes ice, living in harmony with the legendary direwolves in the icy northern mountains.

But once there was a breed that could not breath fire nor ice. Nor could they fly like the other two. This flightless dragon had been used by the first ferien. Her ancestor Ferès being the first rider. These dragons had been wingless. Some predatory, others prey. Hard to imagine a creature such as a dragon to be herbivore, is it not?

But there had been such dragons once. They had been smaller than the other dragons as well. Most of them being the size of an ox, with only a few standing taller. Walking on four legs, but there had been ones on two legs as well.

'They were used as a mount during times of war,' Frêllian continues her story. 'The ones with three horns on their face being one of the most favored due to their horns and large frill at the back of their head. But also due to their kind and obedient temper.'

'So even amongst these dragons there were different species?'

Frêllian nods.

'That's the myth,' she tells the scribe as he scribbles something down. 'Though it is said they have gone extinct. Hunted down by men and other dragons. If they do exist, then they are exceptionally good at hiding.'

'And how do you know such things, when other folk seem to have forgotten the likes of such creatures?'

This time it is Fíli to speak up. While he had been listening with great interest, he can't help but wonder why his female companion seem to posses knowledge of thing his uncle doesn't even know of. Which is really surprising as Thorin is a wise dwarf indeed.

'Why do most folk not know of hobbits? Why are direwolves only a myth?' No one seems to know the answer, so Frêllian continues. 'Because they are rarely seen. Thought to be an illusion made by our mind. Only few men have ever seen a hobbit and they are often mistaken for a child.

The direwolves have settled so deep into the snowy mountains of the north, they seem to have faded into legend. Though on clear nights I cloud hear their howls back at the shire. Their songs telling stories of old.

So why should the stories of the less impressive, much smaller dragons be remembered? And upon seeing one, thought to be only a juvenile?'

This earns her a wave of muttering. Some in disbelieve, others in amazement. With a pleased look on her face, Frêllian watches her comrades. Her eyes landing in Ori as he scribbles down her story it seems. For a long time the said dwarf had been afraid of her. Seeking the protection of his brothers whenever she would look at him. Yet now Ori has no problem sitting close to her. Her keen eyes have often seen his pencil sketch about on a piece of paper and he would proudly show her his piece of art.

Then her eyes land on her father. How long she has longed to find him. And how long had she been traveling with him, without even knowing. Oh, she had been furious when she had found out. But that has been weeks ago. And while their bond has increased over time, it still feels odd to know the bald warrior is her father. But then again, she had been only a pup when she had last seen him. Seventy years can estrange even the closest bond, when being apart.

Still the ferien holds hope that their bond will return. Dwalin certainly has showed he hasn't lost his touch, having tried to protect Frêllian on different occasions. Keeping her in his sight at all time, like a wolf would watch its pup.

As she looks over at each and every individual with a fond smile, it suddenly hits her. These dwarves, this company. It isn't just a pack she is traveling with. They are her friends! The warmth in her chest having told her long ago, what her mind just realises. She had been willing go sacrifice her own life in order to save Thorin. She would go mad if anyone would be foolish enough to harm - or worse, kill - Bilbo! The hobbit being her very first friend. And even if someone tries to lay hands on Fíli and Kíli, the ferian would go on a rampage just to see blood.

Shocked by her discovery, Frêllian turns her gaze up to where Lüna is now gracing the skies. When has this change happen? How could this happen? After her uncle had betrayed her mother, after years of beating to put her into place, Frêllian had promised herself to never let anyone close. And here she is now.

Lüna, she has gotten soft.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And we have come to the end of yet another chaper. Though I feel this one might be a bit boring, I did enjoy writing it. And I hope I've been able to entertain you all for the past 25 minuten. And least that is what Jotterpad saus is the estimate time to read this chapter.**

 **Anyway the whole dragon thing being part of my own book and all. For those who might have missed it, the dragons Frêllian was talking about weren't actually dragons. At least not the way we use the term. But when I was doing my research for my own book, I found that the term 'dragon' is used for dinosaurs as well. Especially for those who believe dinosaurs are still alive or at least had been during medieval times.**

 **So the dragon that is described with three horns and a frill can be none other than a triceratops. From my readings reptillian creatures never stop growing. Which of course explains why dragons are always big firebreathing creatures and not small ones. And when your dinosaur does't grow as old as he used to do, you get an ox-sized triceratops. Perfect for my writing.**

 **And with that little piece of inside information, I will leave. But not before thanking my reviewers, followers and everyone that favorites this story. So, thank you all and don't be shy to keep on supporting me with your reviews.**

 **Horseyperson224: Love this story, I had a pleasant surprise when I got an email saying you had updated! And it was great as always, please carry on updating, can't wait until they het to Beorns house (It's my favourite scene).** Well, im glad you enjoy the story. While i write because i love writing, it is always nice to hear others like it. I hope i haven't kept you waiting for top long. Anyway, next chapter will be at Beorns'.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With Gandalf having returned not long after the sun has set - just as he has promised - Frêllian and Thorin fill the company in on the plan. And after the decision has been made, Bilbo has gone ahead to scout for their enemy. Not that Frêllian had been pleased about that decision though. But there had been no use in arguing. Their enemy knows the scent of Frêllian and the others would be too loud.

No, it had to be Bilbo. His scent foreign to the ferien and wargs and his feet move almost soundless. And much to her surprise, the hobbit had seem eager for the job too. Having put on a brave face to assure Frêllian he should be the one for the task. Not that it had eased the ferian's nerves.

'I don't like this one bit,' Frêllian mutters as she glances towards the path Bilbo had taken. 'Bilbo has been gone for quite a long time. And I can't hear anything.'

'Have a little faith in our hobbit,' Balin says, petting her shoulder. 'You of all should know what his capabilities are.'

'Balin is right,' Kíli chimes in cheerfully. 'Bilbo has surprised us many times. Do you remember how he had sneaked up on us after we escaped Moria?'

That put Frêllian in an even darker mood. She doesn't need to be reminded how her dear little hobbit friend had silently sneaked up on them. She had feared for his life when Gandalf had pointed out they had been one hobbit short.

Suddenly her head perks up, alerted by a disturbing sound. A loud roar had filled the air not a moment ago and near to where Bilbo has disappeared. The sound alone sending shivers down her spine as a couple of curious eyes set upon the alerted ferian.

'What is it?' She doesn't look at Thorin, nor does she answer him. So he asks again, this time more urgent. 'Frêllian, what did you hear?'

'I… don't know.'

After her confession, Frêllian searches her mind to any creature she knows that could have roared like that. It could not have been a warg, nor a ferian, for canines don't roar. Orcs do roar, but they can't roar that loud. Besides, it hadn't sounded like an orc anyway.

What about a feline though? Their roar can carry around for miles. But their roar is much more different. Higher than the roar she had heard. That leaves only one creature she knows of and she doesn't like it one bit.

In the corner of her eye, Frêllian sees something move and soon after Bilbo appears. The poor hobbit desperately tries to catch his breath as he is bombarded with questions. He tries to answer Dwalin's questions the best he can, before answering Gandalf's.

'But we have another problem.'

Upon answering the question on whether or not he has been spotted, Bilbo is ignored.

'What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar materiel.'

The dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo, as Gandalf stands proudly. Even Frêllian has to admit she has underestimated Bilbo. Still the roar she had heard bothers her and she turns her gaze towards the hobbit once more.

'Bilbo?' Upon hearing his name, the hobbit turns his head towards Frêllian. 'What else did you see? What else roams these woods?'

That got the attention of Gandalf. He asks Frêllian if she has heard anything, before turning to Bilbo.

'What form did it take? Like a bear?'

'Ye…' Bilbo begins, but pauses. Looking at the wizard curiously. 'Y-yes. But bigger.'

'So he has settled here it seems.'

Though Frêllian had only mumbled the words, the others have heard her. Questioning her how she knows of this beast. But she doesn't answer immediately, for she has heard his roar once again. This time even more dangerously. Then she turns to face the others again. She promises that she'll explain later.

'But first we need to get away from here.'

'I say we double back,' Bofur suggests frightfully.

'And be run down by a pack of orcs.'

Frêllian agrees with Thorin. Saying the only option is to find shelter. Mirkwood would be preferable, but the forest is still too far away. Especially with the orcs still hunting them.

'There is a house,' Gandalf states. 'It's not far from here. We might take refuge there.'

The look in his eyes betray he isn't certain about his option. Still Frêllian fears they don't have a choice. Whether a friend or foe lives there, they need to get away from here. Now!

'What choice do we have?'

Thorin doesn't have to wait for his answer for long. Right after the words have left his mouth, a roar comes from behind. It is all the dwarf-prince needs for an answer. Without a word, everyone runs off, following Gandalf to the said house.

They run and run and run even more. With an occasional jump over a tree trunk. And even when they reach the end of the forest, the keep on running. That is, until an ear-splitting roar sounds nearby. In panic, some of the dwarves have stopped running to look around. But after a shout from Gandalf, they quickly continue.

'To the house,' Gandalf shouts as they cross a stream. 'Quickly now!'

They are almost there, Frêllian realises as she pulls Bilbo along. Luck might be on their side still. But her hope is quickly shattered as a giant black bear burst out of the forest with a loud roar. And to her horror, Thorin has fallen behind. The small movement of his hand are quickly picked on by her predatory senses.

His wounds!

A quick whiff confirms her thoughts. The scent of fresh blood fills her nostrils, telling her his wounds have reopened. And with his current pace, he won't be able to make it to the house it time. Frêllian grinds her teeth in frustration as she argues with herself. She has made a promise never to do such a thing. Never!

As she glances over her shoulder, she falls back a little. Ignoring the startled cry of Bilbo. She urges him to keep on running and not to look behind. Then she looks over at Thorin again. The bear is now getting awfully close to the said dwarf. If she doesn't break her own promise, then Thorin will die!

And with that, her decision is made. Without a second thought, she quickly shifts into her wolf form and makes a u-turn. Attacking the bear will be very unwise indeed. But her eyes are not fixed on the approaching bear.

Instead her yellow eyes have locked in on Thorin. Assessing his movements as she runs over to him.

'Climb on,' she says, stopping in front of him. 'Now.'

Thorin is about to protest - probably because of his pride. But she orders him to shut up and threatens to carry him likes pup otherwise. Not liking the sound of that, Thorin quickly climbs on top of Frêllian and the ferian dashes off. Her feet now moving quicker than before, they quickly pass by the others.

As they reach the house, Thorin quickly gets off of Frêllian to open the door, keeping an eye on the roaring bear. Once everyone is inside, they quickly close the door. And not a moment too late. Just as the door is shut, something big collides with it. An angered growl is heard from the other side which Frêllian answers with a growl of her own. Even snarling as the bear tries to open the door.

'What was that?'

'That would be a skin-changer,' Frêllian answers the scribe. Then she shifts back again. 'And something tells me this is his house. Tell me, Gandalf. Did you know Beorn lives here?'

She turns to look at the wizard accusingly. She has seen the look in his eyes when Bilbo had mentioned a bear. Bewildered at the sudden attention, Gandalf tries to recompose himself. Then he answers the female. Admitting he had known about the skin-changer and his house. Then he explains to the dwarves what they are dealing with. That their host sometimes is a huge black bear and sometimes a great strong man.

'The bear is unpredictable,' he tells them. 'But the man can be reasoned with.'

This earns a scoff from the ferian. She has dealt with the skin-changer before. And she knows it is all rubbish the wizard is telling them. There is no reasoning with Beorn. Not after what has happened to him. Especially not after what has happened to him.

'You forgot to say that he despises dwarves,' Frêllian grumbles darkly.

'Now now, my dear. "Despise" is such a big word,' the wizard argues, though she can see the uneasiness in his eyes. And he cannot hide the fear she smells on him. 'But he is indeed not overly fond of dwarves.'

As Frêllian hears the bear leave, a heavy hand is placed on her shoulder. And without turning to face him, she already knows who it is. His scent betraying him.

'Thank you,' Thorin says in a deep voice, 'for saving my life.'

'Don't thank me just yet.' She turns to face the dwarf, seeing him frown at her words. 'There is no saying in how Beorn will react when he has shifted back to a man. He might help us, but there is a change he will kill us.'

'In that case we will have a fierce warrior with us, able of fighting such a foe.'

Not daring to answer the dwarf, she only smiles weakly at him. Which seems to be enough, for Thorin leaves her side. Then her eyes shift back to the door, not feeling at ease at all.

* * *

The next morning, Frêllian stirs awake by the sound of wood being chopped. She yawns a little, before carefully getting up. She doesn't want to wake up Bilbo just yet. The poor hobbit hasn't had a decent night sleep for a while now. Not with all the danger lurking around.

So the ferian had decided to shift back to a wolf once again last night. To allow Bilbo to cuddle up in her warm fur. It had eased up Bilbo and soon enough she had heard him snore loudly.

She glances over at the hobbit as he mumbles in his sleep. Probably because his warm and soft pillow has moved. Then she stretches, letting out a bigger yawn. Apparently not only Bilbo has has a decent night sleep. And a quickly look around her shows every one has had a good rest.

As she walks trough the house, she notices the dwarves are slowly awakening. And the wizard being up already. Which does not come as a surprise, for the wizard always rises the first. It had made Frêllian wonder for a while if Gandalf even sleeps at all. It's not like she is a expert when it comes to wizards, now is she?

'Gandalf,' Frêllian greets the bearded man.

'I see your wolf side has not left you yet.' There is humor in his voice as he watches the ferian with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Good, that is very good indeed.'

'Now why would that happen? It is not like I would forsake the gift of my fathers before me.' Her ears twitch at the sound of neighing horses, easily locating them. Then she turns her yellow gaze to the window. A longing look in her eyes. 'I may not have been in this form for a while now. But that does not mean I will forget my roots.'

'At ease, young one, at ease.' A small smile is now forming to match his twinkle. 'I meant nothing by it. I only find it refreshing to see you like this again. It reminds me of when we met. Big and fierce-looking, but so at ease and kind.'

'And a stunning creature none the less,' a new voice interrupts. 'No matter what form you take.'

With a wolfish grin Frêllian tuns her head to face the dwarf. Pride filling her chest at his words.

'Don't tell me you have gotten soft on me now, Drêgasen,' she mocks.

'I have done no such thing,' Dwalin says, crossing his arms. Still, the twitching of the corner of his mouth tells her he is trying to hold back a smile. 'You are a warrior. It would be foolish to go soft on you. I was simply stating the obvious.'

'As I thought, you are getting soft.' Then the ferian turns to look outside again. Watching the giant man in assessment. 'Now, what to do with our current situation?'

By now, most of the dwarves have gathered. Wearily glancing outside every now and then. Someone suggest they should try and sneak away without the man knowing. But Frêllian disagrees. Beorn might not have the same keen senses as she, but he is no fool. He knows they are there. He probably doesn't know how many they are, but he knows he has a couple of uninvited guests.

'I say we should leg it,' Nori says, ignoring Frêllian's warning, 'and slip out the back.'

But he is immediately met by Dwalin, who refuses to run from anyone, or anything. The two almost start an argument, but Frêllian stops them with a snarl. These fools will be the end of her one day! Did they not listen to her just now? There is no use in sneaking away, but the aggressive posture Dwalin holds right now, will do them no good either.

Eventually Gandalf buts in, informing them how they are going to do this. With Gandalf and Bilbo - which earns a surprised squeak from the said hobbit - and then continue to come outside in pairs without overcrowding him. Well with the exception of Bombur, who counts as two.

'And perhaps it would be best of you'll show yourself last, Frêllian.'

And with that, Gandalf and Bilbo slowly make their way over to Beorn. Is that fear she smells? Is Gandalf actually scared? This is not good, Frêllian decides as she watches the pair. Not good at all! And why should she show herself last? Because of Beorn's history? Because ferien had been around when Azog had captured skin-changers?

'Never heard of him.'

Her ears perk up at the sound of his gruff voice. He does not sound pleased at all, not that Frêllian would have thought it to be any other way. Which is why it would have been better if she had introduced the company to him. For something tells him he likes animals better than any other creature. Be it a man, elf or dwarf. No, the man lives alone here, housing all kinds of animals. His nearest neighbours probably being the elves that reside in Mirkwood forest.

By now Gandalf if introducing Bilbo to Beorn, stating he is a hobbit from good family. As he explains their business to the skin-changer, he waves around with his hands. And of course Bofur - who is on the lookout for the

promised sign - mistakes it for the sign.

And off are Balin and Dwalin. Both dwarves nervous as they introduce themselves to the tall man. They are smart enough to keep their distance, as Gandalf explains the two dwarves.

'I must admit several of us are in fact dwarves,' she hears Gandalf state carefully.

'Do you call two "several"?'

Gandalf tries to fix his mistake, stating there are a good dwarf or two. And while doing so, the movement of his hands are once again mistaken as a sign. So off are Ori and Dori, who bow politely before the skin-changer. But the man rudely states he doesn't need their service. Though Frêllian can't blame him. Bilbo hadn't been too keen about the dwarves as well when they invaded his house months ago.

But, there is one big difference. While Bilbo is a harmless hobbit, Beorn is quite the opposite of harmless. If something goes wrong, he could end up killing everyone on the spot. That is, if they didn't have Frêllian with them. Not that she will be able to protect everyone from the bear Beorn can transform into. But she can at least try.

As Kíli and Fíli prepare to introduce themselves - with Kíli nervously adjusting his tunic - Frêllian watches. Growling in frustration every now and then. That wizard is playing with everyone's life! Still she watches as the two brothers hesitantly walk over to the others. Both looking uncomfortable. And Frêllian can't blame them. She herself would much rather flee than fight the skin-changer.

'All is going well, it seems,' Bofur states softly, looking over his shoulder. 'He has made no attempt to attack.'

'Yet.'

Ignoring the ferian, Bofur follows his cousin and brother, scowling at the later for eating while being introduced.

'What do you think,' Thorin asks as he watches the great man. 'Does he pose a threat?'

'Probably,' the ferian answers truthfully as she watches the man as well. 'He is not happy and clearly anticipating his next move. But what it will be, I can not tell.'

'Well then. There is only one way to find out. Let's show him our face, shall we?'

Frêllian looks at the dwarf in surprise, stating Gandalf had told her she should come out last.

'That he said,' Thorin agrees, before placing a hand on her shoulder. 'And he also said to come out in pairs. And are we not the only ones left?'

Nodding at the dwarf in gratitude, she follows him. Her eyes immediately find the skin-changer, who in his turn watches Thorin intently. Seemingly recognizing him. Then his gaze shifts over to Frêllian.

'And this is Frêllian,' Gandalf begins, but Beorn interrupts him.

'I know who she is,' he tells the wizard gruffly, his eyes not leaving Frêllian. 'So we meet again.'

* * *

'You might have grown, young one,' Beorn begins as he leads the company back into his house. 'But do not think I would not recognize the ferian who helped me escape.'

'I am glad you recognize me,' Frêllian admits as she takes a seat. 'Though I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. I have changed a lot, as you can see.'

This earns a nod from the skin-changer as he now looks at the true form of the ferian. He wants to know how she escaped the orcs. She can see it in the way he looks at her. But for some reason he doesn't. Instead he wonders about her company.

'They are family,' Frêllian tells him, before pointing at Dwalin his brother. 'My father and uncle.'

'Ah, yes. I remember now. I seem to remember them saying you had tainted blood.' Frêllian nods. 'And this is what they meant.'

By now Beorn has grabbed a can of milk, filling their glasses. He remans quiet for a moment, before looking at Frêllian again. It seems he is trying to ignore the others for some reason. Not looking at them, not speaking to them. Only giving them something to drink.

'So tell me,' the man suddenly begins, causing Frêllian to look at him once more. 'Who is being hunted down? You or the one they call Oakenshield? Who does the white orc wants?'

'You know of Azog? How?'

'Never mind that bloody orc', Dwalin grumbles as he watches the man. 'How do you know Frêllian?'

'My people were the first to life in the Misty Mountains,' Beorn begins, ignoring the scoff of Dwalin. 'When the orcs came down from the north, the Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved.'

He pauses for a moment as he walks passed Frêllian. The ferian herself looking down at her cup. She remembers what Azog used the poor skin-changers for. She remembers it all too well. The screaming and painful yelping. Motherless cubs slaughtered by wargs. Angry roaring of bears. And the blood. Oh, Lüna, the blood!

'Not for work, you understand. But for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seem to amuse him.'

'They were used for this so called hunting game,' Frêllian says, her voice barely above a whisper. Yet everyone has heard her. 'Being hunted down by a pack of wargs or ferien. Or at times both at the same time. Or a one on one in the pit with the stronger specimen.'

'That sounds horrible.'

Frêllian nods her head, telling the youngest prince she can still hear the terrifying sounds as she was forced to watch.

'My fate had been decided,' Beorn continues, gently placing his large hand on her shoulder. 'Fight until I got killed. That is, until this young one came along. A small pup, with her tail between her legs. Yet brave enough to stand up against Azog.'

'So, there are others like you.'

As soon as the words leave Bilbo's mouth, Frêllian looks at Beorn with sadness in her eyes. Perhaps there would have, if only she had found her courage sooner. But alas, she had been nothing more than a frightened young pup. About twenty years old, perhaps slightly older.

'Once there were many,' Beorn answers the hobbit, his voice gruff. Still Frêllian clearly hears a hint of sadness. 'Now there is only one.'

He is silent for a moment, his eyes on the only female present. Though she isn't looking at him, she can feel his eyes. Then a heavy hand falls on her shoulder, startling Frêllian.

'Do not blame yourself, young one. You acted bravely.'

'I acted too late,' she says, her grip on her cup tightening. 'I was a coward.'

'So you say. I say you acted courageously.'

His hand releases her shoulder as he walks away.

'You saved one life, that should count as something.'

Frêllian nods at him in gratitude and after that they remain silent. It is this moment Beorn takes notice of the others, as they drink the milk in silence. His eyes find the wizard last, his question meant only for him or the ferian. But not the dwarves, for he doesn't like them.

'You said out need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?'

Gandalf confirms this, telling him they need to reach it before Durin's Day. At this, Beorn notes they are running out of time. For their road is still long and they are moving too slow.

'That is why we will take a shortcut through Mirkwood.'

'That would not be wise, young one,' Beorn says, looking at Frêllian for a moment. Then his eyes travel to the wizard again. 'A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.'

At this warning, Frêllian looks at Gandalf as well. Frightened by the man's words. Still, Gandalf ties to reassure his traveling company, seeing as the others have started to feel uncomfortable with the idea as well.

'We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.'

'You are foolish to think that road is safe,' Beorn states with a low growl. 'The Wood-elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.'

'Why not?'

'What do you mean?'

Frêllian looks over at Thorin. The dwarf had spoken the same time as she had, asking the same question, using different words. Then she looks at Beorn again as he informs them of the orcs. She knows orcs have been following them. And more than once has the scent of ferien and wargs alike filled her nostrils, meaning their enemy is near.

'Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.'

'Well, perhaps you can help us then,' Frêllian begins slowly. 'You know this terrain, you know the fastest way.'

Instead of answering, Beorn looks over at a shocked Thorin.

'I don't like dwarves,' he tells him. 'They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lessee than their own.'

His eyes travel down at the table. A mouse is scampering the table, climbing on Dwalin his arm. Without any hesitation, the dwarf tries to slap the small animal away, only to be stopped by Frêllian. Instead of trying to get rid of the creature, she gently picks it up. Studying the small animal and scratching behind its ears.

Then a large hand reaches out for the mouse, and Beorn now gently holds it. He seems to be in thought for a moment, gently petting the fragile creature in his hand.

'But orcs I hate more,' he finally states. 'Besides, I have a dept to pay, now don't I? So tell me, what do you need?'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **After a long wait, it's finally here. Chapter 18! The longest chapter I have written thus far, I think. It might not be what you are used to. It might even be a bit boring to some of you.**

 **But, it has Beorn in it! I always love the parts with Beorn in it. Both in the book and in the movie. It only seemed natural for Beorn an Frêllian to know each other, so I kind of went with this idea.**

 **Also this chapter showed Frêllian swallowing back her pride for the safety of her pack. You might recall Frêllian despising being 'used as a mount', never wanting anyone on her back. Well, it appears she has broken her promise… to safe Thorin of course! That foolish lovable dwarf just needs to be saved, right?**

 **Next time there might be a little Fíli x Frêllian moment, so stay tuned.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see you next time. Feel free to give me your thoughts, motivate me or question me**.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'Ugh, I'm starting to hate this place.'

Frêllian lowers her head to avoid bumping it against a low-hanging branch. Her eyes never leaving the path, as she follows Dwalin.

'Really?' Bilbo looks up in surprise. 'I thought you liked forests?'

'Oh, I do. Just not this one,' she states. 'There is something wrong with it.'

Bilbo nods at this, agreeing with the ferian. He feels it too. This forest feels sick. It makes everyone feel on edge and gloomy.

'The path goes this way!'

As they keep on following the path, their surroundings become darker and darker. Even though it should be midday, the sunlight barely reaches the ground. More than once someone has bumped into Frêllian, probably having fallen over something. Which, of course, ended up in Frêllian snapping at the said person in anger.

Next to her, Bilbo trips, only to be caught by the ferian. Helping him find his balance again, she asks if he's alright. To which the hobbit nods his head.

Satisfied, she releases him, continuing her way. The sound of Dwalin's hammer thumping the ground has become a familiar sound as he searches the paving stones of the trail. Every now and then he calls out for them, telling them which way the path goes.

They have been travelling this way for two days. And while the days are gloomy, the nights are worse. No one but Frêllian can see in the darkness. And even the said ferian has limited sight in the darkness of the forest. During their first night, they had made a campfire. Something they refuse to again, for in the shadows of the trees they had seen all kind of eyes. Friendly ones, curious ones. Or perhaps unfriendly ones, weighing down their chances. Who knows?

'Shouldn't we have reached a bridge by now,' Frêllian asks as she walks in front, along with her father. 'Gandalf had said we should reach a bridge on our third day of traveling.'

'I don't know, lass,' the warrior answers, following Bofur. 'I can hardly keep the days apart.'

Frêllian is about to say something else, when she hears the hatted dwarf inform them that they have reached a bridge. Quickening her pace, she quickly reaches the said dwarf. A smile on her face in excitement, glad they have finally made some progress. But it quickly falls as she takes notice of the state the bridge is.

'And how are you going to reach the other side,' she questions, as her eyes travel over the old bridge and the gap between the two sides. 'I mean, I might be able to jump to the other side. But the rest of you will definitely not reach it.'

'Well, we could always try swimming,' Bofur suggests, but Thorin disagrees.

'Gandalf said these waters are cursed. We must cross the river without touching the water.'

'Well… Frêllian could help us one by one,' Fíli says after a moment of silence. 'We all know she is strong enough to hold us, once she transforms.'

'Don't even think about it,' the said female growls, glaring at the blond male. 'I will not carry anyone on my back.'

Fíli stares at her in surprise for a moment. But then opens his mouth again.

'Why not? You carried Thorin the other day.'

'Fíli!'

'And Kíli too,' Fíli ends, ignoring his uncles warning. 'Sure, you will have to jump back and forth a couple of times. But should you get tired afterwards, I'd be happy to carry you for a while.'

She stays silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. Her cheeks starting to warm up at the thought, before she shakes it off. Her glare returns as she faces the dwarf. Her blue eyes slowly turning golden as the golden haired dwarf looks at her with a smile. It seems he hasn't noticed her change just yet.

Until their eyes meet.

'Look, Frey,' he quickly begins, stuttering to find the right words. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just an offer.'

It appears he doesn't understand why she is angry. But she doesn't care. With two quick strides, she stops before Fíli. Blue eyes still locked with golden as she grinds her teeth.

'Why don't you jump up and down then, carrying the others on your back,' she tells him with a venomous voice. 'If you are so eager to be used as a mount, that is. You are strong, aren't you? So do it yourself!'

And with that, the ferian runs towards the bridge and takes a leap. Her now enhanced hearing a few gasps as she jumps. Though they do not need to fear, for she can now jump further and higher in her newly found state.

Once on the other side, she sits down, her back turned towards the others. She hears a thud, followed by Fíli angered yell of surprise.

She scoffs. Serves him right.

* * *

'Air. I need air.'

Frêllian glances at the hatted dwarf. A sarcastic comment just waiting to come out of her mouth. But the warning look of Bilbo quickly shuts her up. Something is happening to her, she has noticed. She is much easier to anger, and much harder to calm down. Something that is so unlike her.

Luckily Bilbo has kept her on a short leash after the incident at the bridge. It had taken him half a day to calm her down after Fíli had angered her. And even after the dwarf had apologized, she had still became quick to anger at everything he had said.

'He's asking for it,' she whispers to Bilbo. 'We're outside and he's asking for air.'

'And your asking for another fight.'

'It was hardly a fight,' she mutters, glaring at the hobbit. 'I barely even touched him.'

'Barely even…' Bilbo repeats baffled. 'You nearly ripped Dwalin's arm off. Your own father!'

Frêllian scoffs, before stating the said dwarf had been asking for it.

'He should not have touched my meat.'

'Frey.'

Upon seeing Bilbo's glare, she sighs in defeat. With a soft voice, she grumbles that she might have overreacted. Though she might not be too pleased with the hobbit at the moment, she is glad to have a friend like him. He knows she could kill him in a blink of an eye and he would never be a match against her. Still, he is not afraid of her. Putting her in her place when needed without a second thought. And she even allows him to do so.

'We will rest here,' the deep voice of Thorin sounds from somewhere in front of them. 'After that we will switch the carriers.'

There is a choirs of groaning, followed by a soft thud. Signaling the current carriers have placed Bombur on the ground.

'Finally,' Kíli moans as he straightens his back. 'I was beginning to worry we had to carry him all day.'

'We could just leave him,' Frêllian states, looking at the dark haired dwarf. Ignoring the angry protests of the others, she continues, her expression blank. 'That's how the wargs get rid of a heavy load. Or perhaps you'd prefer eating him? He's got more than enough meat to feed us all.'

Disgusted by her offer, Kíli glares at the female. As he is stomping over to Bilbo and Frêllian, his brother tries to hold him back. Though he too wears a disgusted look on his face.

'I don't care about the wargs way,' Kíli tells her in anger. 'I am a dwarf. We are dwarves! And we care for our comrades. And if we have to carry one another, then we will!'

Suddenly a smirk finds its way on her face as her nose is mare inches away from his own. He took the bait!

'Then why are you complaining, drêgasen?'

'Why you…'

Lucky for Kíli, his brother has caught onto Frêllian. Without a second thought he places himself between the pair, his hands resting on his younger siblings' shoulders. He warns him Frêllian didn't mean what she had said. That she had only been trying to provoke him - which she succeeded.

This seems to calm Kíli down a little. Though his glare remains on the ferian for a little while longer. Then he sighs in frustration, knowing his brother is right.

'I'm sorry,' Frêllian says softly, now facing Fíli. 'It just slipped and the way he reacted… I just couldn't help myself.'

'It's alright,' Fíli says, his eyes on his brother for a moment, before meeting her blue eyes. 'We all are on our toes for some reason.'

She is about to answer, when Thorin quickly gets up. Though she has missed what he had said, she notices him walking towards something in the distance. Almost like he has seen something.

Next to her, Bilbo protests, stating they have to stay on the path. But Thorin doesn't listen. He just continues his way. With most of the company following him.

Frêllian looks at Fíli for a moment, asking him what to do. But he just shrugs, while Bilbo states they have to stay on the path.

'If we do that, the company will leave us behind,' Frêllian says as she eyes the departing dwarves. 'And being left behind in this forest isn't something I prefer.'

'But…'

'I know what Gandalf had said,' Fíli says as he places his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. 'But we do not know how cursed this forest is. We won't get lost, I'm sure of it.'

With that said, he follows the others, with Frêllian following suit. Bilbo seems to hesitate for a moment. Taking a step towards the others, only to stop himself in time. But eventually he too follows Thorin to their unknown destination.

* * *

More days have passed. And whatever Thorin had seen, they could not find any trace of anything. Well, Frêllian had smelled something, which she had guessed to be the scent of elves. But she hadn't been sure.

But now they are walking around, desperately trying to find back their path. A task even difficult for the enhanced senses of Frêllian. There had been no trace of their scent to trace back their way.

Where the forest has been affecting them for a while, these passed couple of days everything seems to have gotten even worse. The air feels denser and everyone seems to act different. More often than not someone is fighting with someone else. And when they aren't fighting, they are walking around in a daze.

'We are lost,' Bilbo ends his rant as he glares at Bofur.

'We're not lost,' Dwalin protests. 'We keep heading east.'

'And which way would be east, old man,' Frêllian asks. 'There is no sun to be seen from here and nothing else to indicate our direction.'

Within seconds another bickering starts. At first they are just bickering, but when someone pushes Frêllian, swords are drawn.

'Don't ever do that again!'

Before Frêllian can even react, Fíli stands before her with his sword drawn. A glare on the dwarf in front of him. And it is that moment Frêllian realises something.

Not only is Bilbo missing, but she can feel eyes on her as well. And then there is movement in the distance.

'Quiet,' she whispers loudly. But they don't seem to hear her. 'Quite, all of you!'

This seems to have gained their attention. Fíli is the first to notice the look on her face and questions her. But the ever so watchful Thorin has noticed it as well and answers for her.

'We are being watched.'

They all fall silent as they ready their arms. The wind seems to whisper through the trees and every sound seems a threat. But nothing happens.

'I don't like this,' someone whispers. 'I don't like this at all!'

Frêllian turns her head to the right. Something moved over there! No, to her left! Her head quickly follows the sound of the movement. Her eyes still scanning her surroundings.

Then she realises something.

'We're surrounded,' she breathes as her eyes move up to the trees. 'They have us surrounded!'

As if her warning had been the trigger, giant spiders jump out of the trees from all around them. The dwarves yell in alarm as they quickly defend themselves against their attackers. Their swords swing wildly, rocks are thrown and whatever weapon they can find.

Frêllian swings her sword around, knocking a spider to the ground. It hisses in anger while still trying to get to her. But she quickly puts an end to it, trusting her sword into its head. Then she turns around to fight another one.

'This would be a perfect moment for that alpha state you mentioned,' Kíli says as he too fights off the arachnids.

'If only I knew how,' she answers, as she she tries to push one away. 'But I can't contr-'

Her words are cut off by the spider pushing her down to the ground. She hears someone yell in the distance, just barely making out her name as the spider bites her. After that, she falls into utter darkness.

* * *

'Well, I think I think I prefer fighting off those spiders once more.'

Fíli looks over to the ferian. A deadly glare on her face as she is lead by an elf. Though he dislikes their current company, he doesn't feel like fighting those beasts off again. They escaped once with the help of Bilbo - who knew the hobbit would be the one to their rescue?

And the second time was with the help of the elves. The same ones who have captured them and bringing them deep into the forest. If those bloody elfs hadn't showed up, Fíli might have lost his brother!

'I agree with you there, lass,' Dwalin agrees with a low grumble. 'I don't like this one bit.'

Like father like daughter it seems. The bald dwarf pushes away the guiding hands of an elf, giving him his deathliest glare. Though the elf doest care and pushes Dwalin forward anyway.

All around him the others seem to be fighting off their captures, though not as much as Frêllian and Dwalin. And Thorin of course. His uncle his hatred for the elves running deep, he won't even try to conceal it.

Besides, these are the very same elves that have betrayed their people long ago.

With a sigh, Fíli follows the others. Being pushed into the right direction every once in a while. Though he struggles as well, he tries to resist the urge as often as he can. Looking for an opening instead of fighting his way out of this mess.

'Keep yer filthy hands off of her!'

Dwalin voice echoes through the trees. The sound alone would have been enough for Fíli to freeze on the spot, if his anger had been aimed at him. But fortunately the anger is towards their captures, as is his glare.

The elf in charge laughs at Dwalin, saying something to the other elves in their language. Then continues to lead the way.

It's all clear to Fíli. They won't be able to fight their way out of this. But that doesn't mean he's giving up! They just need patience and the right opportunity will present itself. Whenever that might be.

By now they are crossing a bridge, leading them to - what Fíli believes to be - their city. Beautiful pillars decorate the entrance and Fíli can't help but admire the craftsmanship. Though he doesn't have much time to do so, as the elves keep pushing their prisoners.

Once inside, Fíli realises the city is actually a cave, with halls leading to different directions. Their path leads them straight down, to what Fíli guesses to be the cells. Why else would they be lead all this way down?

'Wait, where are you taking him,' Fíli questions as he realises his uncle is being lead to a hallway leading upwards. 'Why are you separating us?'

But gets no reply as they drag Thorin into the opposite direction. There is no use in fighting, not with so many elves and so little of them. So instead he quietly follows the others.

Down, down, down they go. Deeper and deeper into the cave. Until they reach their destination. And just like he had guessed, they have been taken to their cells.

As Fíli is being pushed into his cell, an elf stops him for a moment to reach into his jacket and pull out one of his last weapons. A sigh escapes Fíli's lips as he is being pushed into the cell. He had hoped they wouldn't find any more of his weapons.

All around him, the sound of metal is heard as the celdoors close and soon a couple of his comrades are pushing and slamming against the doors.

Not his though, not yet. For someone else is pushed inside his cell and the ferian growls dangerously at the elf. She has yet to even notice her cellmate as she slams against the metal door. Cursing the elves in her native tongue between snarls.

Meanwhile Fíli just watches her. Amazed how such a beautiful creature can act like such a wild animal. He shouldn't be surprised. She is a ferian after all, a descendant of the proud direwolves. Still, he can't help but stare at her as she continues her rage.

* * *

With a final growl, Frêllian turns around. Her uncle is right, there is no escaping her cell. Yet that hadn't stopped her from trying! She has learned to never go down without a fight and that's what she'll do.

Suddenly something moves in the corner of her cell and another growl escapes her throat. But it quickly fades once she realises it is only Fíli sitting on a stone bed.

'That was quite a show,' the blond dwarf states with a smirk. 'I thought you'd never stop.'

She glares at him, not even bothering to move away from the door.

'I'm glad someone has had a good time,' she grumbles. 'Just so you know, we have been taken prison and our leader isn't with us. Bilbo is missing and to make matters worse; we are running out of time!'

By now Frêllian is pacing back and forth in frustration. By Lüna, she is starting to act like her father when angered. Deciding against the decision to slam against the door once more, she just sighs. It would have gotten her nowhere. Of course it wouldn't! But it might help her blow off some steam.

She breathes in slowly, holding her breath for a moment, before letting it out again. And again, and again.

Nope, that didn't work, so she let's out a frustrated cry and kicks against the door.

Yep, that had done the trick. Once she feels herself calming down, Frêllian faces Fíli again. His smirk having been replaced by a frown now as he looks at her. He tells her he isn't a fool. He knows the situation they are in, but with his uncle being taken to an unknown place, Fíli has to act as a leader now. Which means he has to keep his emotions in control.

'Not that I mind watching you throw a tantrum,' he adds with a wink.

Startled, Frêllian just stares at him. Is he, flirting? The thought makes her blush as she looks away, hopefully making the young prince think she's still angry at him. She tries to shake the thought off, telling herself he's just taunting her.

Still, her heart is pounding rapidly in her chest as she scoffs as a reply. Not daring to look at him.

Why? Why does she have to react this way? Why now? Why here? Why him?

Pushing the thoughts aside, Frêllian decides to just ignore the dwarven prince. They have much bigger problems right now, like getting out of here. And not to mention, her dearest friens is missing. The poor hobbit is probably still on the forest, frightened and alone…

* * *

A/N

And here it is. The long awaited chapter 19 of Taming the Wolf. I wonder how many of you are still even reading this story..? What did you think of Frêllian in this chapter? Is she slowly starting to act like her father? Or did it just feel off? Had you expected more?

Anyway, for those who are still tagging along, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even after the long wait. And if you have time to spare, why don't you click the review button and leave me some feedback? ;)

And speaking of which...

Eha; I would be lying if I told you the thought has never crossed my mind. I do like the chemistry between the two of them, which kind of influenced Bilbo's feelings. Kind of like a back-up plan, perhaps? But I fear the Bilbo x Frêllian doesn't really work out for what I have planned for the future.

djmegamouth; I'm glad I could make you laugh :)

SuperWhoVenger214; Why thank you. That really means a lot. I try to keep Frêllian (and other characters) interesting, while - hopefully - stay clear of the whole Mary Sue thing. And to be honest, at times it can be difficult becausr things that are common amongst her people (the ferian I created), it might come off as Mary Sue-ish. So to hear you sat that is a very buce compliment to hear :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Frêllian sighs. She has no clue what time of day it is, nor how many days have passed. She is sure at least three days haved passed, judging from their meals. But she can't tell for certain. And who knows how long they will have to dwell down here in these damn cells?

But she has to keep faith! Bilbo is still out there, she's sure of it! Though the hobbit had once been a scared little fellow, Frêllian has noticed a change. Ever so slightly Bilbo has started to show more of his bravery and he has even saved them from the giant spiders! He sure knows how to defend himself now adays, especially with the training she has given him.

Suddenly a voice snaps her out of her thoughts and Frêllian looks up to see a she-elf standing in front of her prison. Her curious eyes scanning Frêllian carefully. Almost assessing her.

'You are not a dwarrowdam,' she states, a look of interest on her face, instead of hatred. 'You have the built of a warrior and you carry yourself with pride. Still, you are too fine featured.'

'What of it,' Frêllian growls, not even looking at the female anymore.

'You belong to the most proud and fearsom creatures alive. A ferian. Though I must admit, I had thought ferien to be much larger, and much more menacing looking.'

From the corner of their cell, Fíli shakes his head, mouthing a 'no' to Frêllian upon noticing the smirk on her face. But she ignores him. If the elf wants fearsome, then she'll have fearsome!

'Perhaps you have been misinformed then,' Frêllian states, turning around to face the she-elf. 'As you can see, there is nothing frightning about me.'

She flashed the elf a smile, purposefully showing off her sharp fangs. Walking closer to the door, Frêllian keeps her eyes trained on the she-elf, like a predator stalking their prey.

Within seconds a large white wolf stands on their hind legs, with it's front paws resting against the door. A manacing growl escapes its throat, before snapping its jaws at the elf.

'Or perhaps we are as menacing as you think, but you have never met one before,' Frêllian says lowly. Her voice a mixed with a feral sound. 'Which explains why you look so frightened.'

Her yellow eyes watch as the elf takes a step back. She can hear Fíli sigh from behind her, but choses to ignore him once again. He won't spoil her fun!

'Oh if only you could smell it, Fíli,' she starts after a moment of silence. 'The sweet scent of fear. It's one of my favorite scents, because it means food.'

By now her eyes are on the she-elf again, watching her every move. Hearing her ragged breathing, even if she tries to conceal it.

'I wonder if your king will be frightened too, if he knows who is amongst his prisoners.'

'Lord Thranduil does not fear a lone ferian,' the elf replies, as she finds back some of her courage. 'He has dealt with them before and only their alpha is a match to him. And none of us has had dealings with them in ages.'

Frêllian smirks. So it seems the elven king has had dealings with one of her ancestors. Or perhaps it had just been an ordinary alpha? Then this will surely be interesting.

'An alpha you say? Just an alpha without any special titles?'

The she-elf shakes her head. Good! That is all Frêllian has to know. With a blink of an eye, she turns back and reaches her hand through the bars. The startled elf gasps in surprise as Frêllian takes hold of her collar and pulls her down.

'Then surely your king will fear for his life once he knows who I am!' As she speaks, Frêllian makes sure to keep her voice low and menacing. 'For I am the Alpha Supreme, queen of all ferien! And it would be wise to release me and my company, if you want to keep peace.'

With that said, Frêllian releases the female forcefully. She has seen the fear in her eyes. And even in this form, she could smell the fear coming from the she-elf. Yes, she knows what the alpha supreme is. Though she might not know of the powers, she knows the danger of holding royalty prison.

'You really think that scaring that she-elf is going to make Thranduil free us all,' Fíli questions as he makes his way over to her. 'Because I don't think it'll happen.'

'No, it won't,' Frêllian admits, glancing over to the dwarf for a moment. 'But I had fun scaring her.'

* * *

Later that day - or night - the same female elf has returned. Only this time she keeps her distance from the ferian.

'So you decide to waste your time in the presence of your prisoners,' Frêllian begins as she eyes the other female. 'Personally, I would have stayed with the others, enjoying whatever party you are throwing up there.'

Instead of answering, she walks away which humours Frêllian. She watches the she-elf inspect the other prisoners, before halting in front of the one Kíli is in.

She hears her ask the said dwarf a question, but now Frêllian is no longer interested. Her attention now on the dwarf to her right.

'You know, if we were able to pick this lock, we could escape tonight,' she tells him in a hussed voice. 'Those bloody elves are celebrating something, so I bet most guards are gone as well.'

'Well I don't know about you,' Fíli begins, looking at her with a doubtful look in his eyes, 'but I don't know how to pick a lock. I'm not exactly a burglar.'

'No,' she agrees with a playful smirk. 'More like a spoiled prince.'

Fíli smirks at this, noticing the playful twinkel in her eyes. A big improvement to the usual haunted eyes. Though she tries to hide it, he has seen straight through her facade from the start. But as strange as it may seem, during their stay in the cells of the elvenkingdom, Frellian has started to losen up as they days pass by.

It's almost like she can relax eventhough she is imprisoned. Then again, that might just be the reason why, Fíli realises. Out in the open they have always been an easy target. And with a pack of orcs, wargs and ferien hunting them, Frêllian might feel responsible for the safety of the company - or pack or whatever she calls it. She grew up with those hunting them down, so perhaps she might feel guilty about it somehow. Which there is absolutely no need for, if you'd ask him.

Or there might be more to to it? Frêllian is the alpha supreme, queen of the ferien. And with that title comes responsibility. Just like Thorin, who seems to be the same as the said female in a way, now that he thinks of it. Though with Frêllian still being a young ferian, her playful attitude shines through at the moments she relaxes.

It makes him wonder. Did his uncle used to be as easy going as Frêllian? That's hard to imagine. But if that's so, did the hardness of life and the responsibility of being the heir to the throne make him the dwarf he is today? And will that mean Fíli will turn out just like his uncle one day?

Or is it the character that sets Thorin and Frêllian apart? With his uncle always being as serious as he is and Frêllian being playful by nature? And will Fíli be able to deal with the responsibility in his own way?

His eyes set on the ferian with a soft expression, while she in her turn looks at something outside if their cell with a smirk. The playfulness he has gotten used to, evident in the twinkling of her eyes.

'What are you up to?'

She turns her head towards him, the twinkle still in her eyes as she answers.

'It seems your brother has an admirer,' she tells him. 'I'm just pondering over all the possible ways I can tease him with now.'

At this, Fíli smirks as well as he moves over to the ferian. She points towards the cell Kíli is in and to Fíli's surprise the she-elf Frêllian had scared earlier, is having a conversation.

'Really,' he begins with a frown. 'Of all females, Kíli has taken interest in an elf?'

'Well of course he can do better than that,' Frêllian agrees. 'But it is something to pester him about. Besides, your uncle would never approve. So no need to worry about it.'

He looks over to Frêllian for a moment and back to his brother. Then he turns around with a sigh, seating himself on the stone bed. Of course Frêllian is right. Thorin would never approve Kíli courting an elf. And Kíli would never go against their uncle. He might be a rebel, but he has respect for Thorin.

But who would Thorin approve? Dwarrowdams are rare and back in Ered Luin the youngest is at least twice their age.

Perhaps Dain has a couple of dwarrowdams in his court closer to their age? And would that be a match Thorin would like to see? Sure their uncle would like to see at least one of his heirs to produce an heir of their own.

Unwillingly his eyes travel back to Frêllian. He remembers seeing her in this form for the first time and how beautiful he had thought her to be. And after traveling together after such a long time, it will become a difficult task to find a dwarrowdam who can match her beauty.

No, he tells himself as he looks at his hands with a frown. There is no dwarrowdam alive who can even dream of coming close to Frêllian's beauty. Only with ferian blood can one come close.

Once again he looks at Frêllian as a single question enter his mind.

Would Thorin approve of Frêllian?

Shocked by his own thoughts he starts to lay down. Where had that thought come from? It wouldn't even matter if Thorin would approve. There would be no need for it, because Fíli would never court the ferian.

Besides, there would also be Dwalin to approve such a match. And from the way Fíli has seen the said dwarf look at Bilbo at times, he knows the warrior is not yet ready to let go of his most treasured jewel.

Besides, Frêllian has her own responsibilities. She has her own people to lead. Far up in the north, in a forest. A ferian such as herself would never feel at home behind walls.

As Fíli finds himself thinking of even more reasons to dismiss his thought, he soon finds himself fall asleep.

* * *

Frêllian wakes up by a sudden sound. On instinct, she concentrates to see if she can hear anything. But she is met by silence. The only sound she hears, is the snoring of Fíli and some other dwarves.

'I'll wager the sun's on the rise,' she hears Bofur say from his side of the dungeon. 'It must be nearly dawn.'

'We're never going to reacht the mountain, are we?'

Ori his question irritates Frêllian, for it means he has no faith in Bilbo. But when she opens her mouth the defend her friend, another voice speaks up. A voice she hasn't heard in a long time.

'Not stuck in here, you're not!'

'Bilbo,' the ferien calls out in both surprise and joy. 'What took you so long?'

'Oh, you know. Sightseeing, grocery shoping, the usual.'

She chuckles at his sarcasm, as the hobbit opens the celdoors. At the same time he shushes the dwarves as they call out his name in surprise as well. Telling them that there are still guards nearby.

Once he reaches Frêllian and Fíli, the ferian embraces him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks. Telling him she has never lost faith in him.

'Not that way,' Bilbo calls out in a hushed voice as Dwalin orders Ori to head upstairs. 'Follow me.'

With that said, he starts leading them through the Woodland Realm. Sneaking through the halls as quietly as dwarves can, until they find themselves in the wine cellar.

'This way,' Bilbo tells them as he eyes the sleeping elves.

Next to her, Kíli whispers in frustration upon realising where they are. But a not too soft nudge in his ribs from Frêllian immediately shuts him up. But it doesn't stop the others from getting mad at the poor hobbit. Even telling him he is supposed to be leading them out, not further in.

'And you all have done a wonderful job at finding a way to escape in the passed weeks,' Frêllian scowls at them, shutting everyone else up effectively. 'And while we were enjoying our stay, Bilbo has had the opportunity to snoop around.'

Bilbo nods at the ferian in gratitude, before continuing leading them into a large room. Several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of it. And Frêllian notices all of them are opened on one end.

'Everyone, climb into the barrels,' Bilbo tells them in a hushed voice. 'Quickly!'

'Are you mad?' Dwalin questions in anger. 'They'll find us!'

'No, no they won't,' Bilbo promises, almost begging them to cooperate. 'I promise you. But please, please! You must trust me.'

Still no one seems to listen to Bilbo, debating whether or not to sit inside a barrel. All but Frêllian, who has made her way into one. She trusts the hobbit with her life and won't doubt him in situations like this.

'They will find you even faster if you don't shut up and listen,' she snaps at them.

Then she turns her gaze to Thorin. The only one to have yet to speak up. He nods, before commanding everyone to do as Bilbo says.

'So,' Bofur asks, poking his head out of a barrel. 'What do we do now?'

'Hold your breath.'

'Hold my breath,' the hatted dwarf repeats. 'What do you mean?'

* * *

After a terrifying experience concerning barrels and water, they finally make it to the shore. Though not everyone has come out of their outbreak without a scratch.

As Frêllian wrings out her hair, a strange scent fills her nostrils. A new scent. But before she can search for the force, Dwalin sits down next to her. A concerned look on his face.

'I'm fine,' she answers his unspoken question. 'And you?'

'A little sore,' he tells her with a small smile. 'Though better now that I know you're alright. That damn hobbit might have gotten us out, but I do question his method.'

She smirks. She might not know her father as well as she would like to, but she is anything like him, than he might just have stated he was afraight. Though not obvious to others of course. As a born predator, Frêllian will do anything to hide her fear. And with Dwalin being the proud warrior he is, he probably does the same.

'Don't be ungrateful, old man.' Laughing at the glare Dwalin gives her, Frêllian stands up. 'We got out and we still have time left to reach the mountain.'

'Which is why we cannot afford to waste any more time,' Thorin states as he moves ahead of the group. 'Come on, on your feet!'

Suddenly the strange scent becomes stronger and Frêllian notices something sneak behind a pile of rocks. Of course Dwalin notices and grabs a branch out of instinct.

But before he can do anything, an arrow hits it it. Next to them, Kíli lifts his hand to throw a rock, only to haveit shot out of his hand.

'Do it again, and you're dead,' a voice threatens.

Looking at the person, she realises it to be a man. Lucky for them. A man they can handle. Even on her own, Frêllian would be able to take him out. But they aren't here to start a fight. Not if it's not necessary.

'Excuse me,' Balin begins, approachig the man with his hand held up in the air. 'But, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?'

Frêllian shoots her uncle a curious glance. Sure Laketown is the closest man village in the area, but that doesn't mean he hails from that place.

'That barge over therr, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?'

The man turns his head, with Frêllian following his gaze. There is indeed a barge in the waters behind him.

'What makes you think I will help you?' The man asks as he makes his way back to the barge.

'Those boots have seen better days,' Balin notices as the stranger starts loading theempty barrels into his barge. 'As has has that coat.'

As her uncle tries to make a small talk, probably to have the stranger to help them, she silently agrees. Even the dwarves seem overdressed compared to him. He's wearing rags and the weather is getting colder by the day.

'I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.'

'Our business is our own,' Frellian growls as she moves closer to the man. 'All you need to know is what we need. And that's food, supplies and weapons.'

'Yeah I bet,' the man states, glaring at her. 'No doubt you lost everything during whatever trouble you had with Woodland elves.'

'Trust me, you're going to be in a lot more trouble if you don't help is out.'

'Since when do dwarves let their women do their fighting?' There is a hint of humour in his voice, still his glare remains.

'You better watch it, you pathetic human,' Frêllian snaps, her eyes flashing yellow fora moment. 'Or els I might have myself feast on human flesh tonight.'

With a smirk, she shows her two long canines.

'You are a ferian?'

'I never did have a taste of man. I wonder what they taste like?'

It doesn't seem to phase him though, as he continues to glare at her. But then decides to ignore her completely. Instead he focuses on Balin and Thorin.

'Not even a ferian will help you in this, master dwarf,' he tells them. 'No one can enter or leave Laketown without permission from the master. And all his wealth comes from trade witb the Woodland Realm.' His eyes travel over to Ferian for a moment as he pauses. Then he looks to Thorin once again. 'His fear of the wrath of king Thranduil is much greater than a rogue ferian.'

At this Dwalin scoffs as Frêllian mutters at the insult. But Thorin silences both of them with a simple gesture, before turning his attention to the man.

'A rogue ferian, you say?' His voice holds a hint of humour as he smirks. 'Is that what you think she is? Then you are a fool indeed. And if your master doesn't fear her, he too is a fool.'

'Tell me, why should we fear a single ferian, hm? By the lools of it, she has only come of age just recently.'

'Aye, that she has,' Thorin agrees, his smirk not faltering. 'But as young as she might be, she is the most powerful ferian you'll ever see. The alpha supreme, queen of the ferian.'

This seems to surprise the man as he looks over to Frêllian. Her arms crossed as she glares at his shocked expression. They are wasting time here and she doesn't like it at all.

If the human is too stupid to comprehend what is going on, they should find another way across the lake. Or they should simply take his barge by force.

'So tell me,' Thorin continues. 'Who will your master fear more? One single army of elves? Or a whole army of ferien?'

The man stays silent, but his posture visibly changes. Then he sighs in defeat, telling Thorin he can't promise him anything.

'And you better be able to prove who he claims you to be,' he adds as Frêllian boards the barge. 'And you will still have to pay me for the crossing.'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry for taking this long! Ay first I had no time for writing, then I just lost my muse. No matter what I tried, the chapter was not what I had in mind. Writing and rewriting the same chapter over and over again. And then I just stopped.**

 **But hopefully I am back now. And eventhough this chapter has turned out different than I had planned, this is the best I can preform right now.**

 **Updates might still be slow, but that has to do with my mother being sick. Really sick. So I might not feel like writing as often at the moment. But I will try!**

 **Anyway, I hope you can forgive me for taking this long and perhaps even enjoyed this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'Was it a lot?'

Her blue eyes are trained at the treacherous dark water as the dwarf approaches her. When he doesn't answer, she turns to face him.

'Our price for crossing this lake,' she clarifies. 'Was it a lot we had to pay him?'

'There are better ways I can think of to spend that amount of money,' Fíli replies as he stands next to her.

She nods in understanding. She might not know much about the worth of money, there was no need for it back at the orc pack. But Bilbo had tried to explain the basics to her once and what each coin was worth.

But she's never had the chance to use it in practice, not that she has any money to spend even if she had wanted to. Even her share of the price has been paid by Dwalin.

'What would you have used your money for then?'

With a smile, Fíli tells her he would have bought new weapons. He had to leave most of his old ones behind in the Woodland Realm, so he feels a little naked without them.

'What about you?'

The question takes her by surprise. Surely he must know she has no money to spend. So there is no reason for her to think of buying things. Everything she needs is provided by nature itself. Food, water. Even the furs of her prey can be used for making clothes.

'I know you have no money,' the fair-haired dwarf continues, noticing her puzzled look. 'But you'll have your share of the treasure beneath the mountain. Even without a contract, Thorin will definitely give you a share. There must be something you want?'

'Well, perhaps some new weapons as well? A nice sword or perhaps a dagger?'

At this, the dwarf chuckles, earning another puzzled look from the ferian.

'Really?' Fíli questions, his voice still containing his laughter. 'Weapons? No fine jewellery, nice dresses or other fancy stuff women like? But a sword, or a dagger. Perhaps you want a bow and arrow as well? Kíli is a master marksman. He can teach you.'

But she dismisses the proposal as quickly as he had mention it. Telling him she doesn't like long distance weapons. No ferian should ever defend themselves with such a weapon.

According to her, there is no honour in a long distance weapon. You don't face your opponent face to face. Instead you remain a safe distance like a coward and hope your arrow will hit its mark.

A real warrior will face his enemy face to face. To have a honourable fight till death, a battle you can look back on with pride.

Fíli nods, but before he can say something, someone squeezes themselves between the pair as the bald warrior now stands in between them. Facing Fíli for a moment, before staring towards the man they now know as Bard.

'It doesn't matter if he had promised us a safe crossing or not, I still don't trust him,' he states gruffly. 'Who will say he will keep his word?'

'You don't have to trust him,' Frêllian says, still surprised by his sudden intrusion. 'As long as we reach the other side of the lake with weapons.'

'Frey's right. We need weapons to fight Smaug, which means we need his help.'

Dwalin turns his head to Fíli. And eventhough Frêllian can't see his face, she is sure he is glaring at the younger dwarf, for Fíli suddenly looks uneasy. As Dwalin mutters something unintelligible under his breath, before turning his back completely towards Fíli. His eyes now on Frêllian with an unreadable look in them.

'Well, one thing is for sure,' he begins, crossing his arms. 'He'll be a death man, if he dares laying a finger on you.'

She can't help but notice Fíli, as he seems to be unnerved by Dwalin's words. But she doesn't notice the quick glance Dwalin throws over his shoulder.

What she does notice, is the rooftops of what she presumes to be Laketown in the distance. She wonders what the town will be like, for she has never been to any human settling. But by the looks of it, this town will give her a poor impression.

'Quickly now,' she hears Bard say. 'All but the ferian needs to hide within the barrels.'

'Why,' Thorin asks.

'The master of town might want to see the girl,' Bard explains irritatedly. 'But with this many dwarves, he might think you mean trouble. Which, personally, I think you are.'

'Oh come on,' Frêllian sighs as no one seems to bother to listen to the man. Well, with the exception of Bilbo of course. 'Just listen to the man. If he tries anything, anything at all, I'll rip his throat open.'

Though they do obey, they don't do it wholeheartedly. And not a moment too soon, for the dock is starting to get in sight. Bard makes some small talk to the man at the dock and soon the barrels are filled with fish, much to the humour of Frêllian. She'll make sure to tease them about it for quite some time.

'What's the deal with the girl?'

At this Frêllian growls in anger, but Bard is quick to explain. Telling him he met a lone ferian who wishes to speak the master of town.

At this the man looks at Frêllian in curiosity, amazed to seen a real ferian. But then he nods and Bard continues the way.

The next stop is the toll gate, as she hears Bard call it after kicking the barrel Dwalin is in. Once there Bard has to hand the gatekeeper his papers. Then the gatekeeper notices Frêllian as she stands on board of the barge still. But before hr can even ask about her, another man steps out.

'Not so fast,' he speaks as he takes the papers from the gatekeeper. Reading them out loud while doing so. 'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they Bard?'

Deciding she doesn't like this man at all, even within these few second, Frêllian moves over to the men. A glare on her face as she looks at the newest arrival. Her arms crossed as she steps up next to Bard.

'Of course they aren't,' she tells him. 'They are a gift. My gift to be precise.'

'And who might you be then,' the man sneers. 'A lost girl? A dwarf?'

'A ferian, Alfrid,' Bard corrects him as Frêllian growls dangerously. 'Queen of her people.'

'Ha,' the man named Alfrid laughs. 'A ferian you say! And you believe such nonsense? How foolish.'

Having had enough of the man, Frêllian quickly transforms, her growl now turning into a snarl, showing her sharp teeth as she moves her head closer to Alfrid.

'Yes, a ferian,' she says. Her voice making the men uneasy as a feral sound mixes with her voice. 'And you would do well to let us continue our way. All I wish for, is to speak your master. I do not wish for a fight, too much bloodshed and a waste of my time.'

After that being said, Bard is dismissed and the ferian follows him back on board. Fear still radiating from his body as he poles the barge through the canals of Laketown.

* * *

After Bard has effectively smuggled everyone inside the small town and into his home, he turns to the ferian in anger.

'You could have warned me about you turning,' he exclaims as his children gather around in interests. 'I was not prepares to face such beast to stand beside me.'

'Who do you call a beast, human?'

Before either one can say another thing, Bilbo quickly move in, telling Frêllian she is indeed a fearful beast in her wolfform. Luckily for him, Bilbo can say things like that and get away with it, but this man clearly can't.

'Wow, you really turn into a wolf,' a young girl asks, moving over to the ferian and hobbit. 'You really are beautiful. I imagine you are just as beautiful as a wolf.'

Startled by the sudden child, Frêllian takes a small step backwards, stuttering out a thanks. But the girl is not done with her questions yet, asking Frêllian is she can turn at will. And what colour her fur is. Or better yet, show them what her wolffrom looks like - which Bard is quick to prohibit.

Sensing her unease with the sudden attention of the human child, Bilbo tries to get her attention away from his friend. Which works, only to have the girl marvel over him instead.

She wonders about his feet - 'They sure look funny. Warm, but funny!' - or his appearance. For she has noticed he is not a dwarf.

'Tilda, leave mister Baggings alone.'

At first the girl looks like she is about to protest. But with a warning look from her father, she obeys.

'That was, er, interesting.'

He pauses, looking at the female next to him. The weak smile on his face turning into a confused frown. It seems Frêllian hasn't heard him. Instead her gaze is still on Tilda, a small smile on her face and a soft look in her eyes.

A rare sight to behold indeed, which makes him wonder what exactly is going on inside her head. A moment ago Frêllian had seemed intimidated by all the attention Tilda had given her. And now it looks like she had actually enjoyed it.

Or perhaps it is something else entirely?

It's is if she has felt his eyes on her, for she turns her head towards him. Her expression not changing.

'A curious little thing, is she not?'

'Y-Yes, she is,' he stutters, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

'I think it is refreshing to see something this small, this fragile, to be curious off me,' Frêllian admits as she turns her head back to the three human siblings. 'Though I must admit, I was cut of guard by her curiousity.'

With a smile of his own, Bilbo tells her he finds it refreshing to see Frêllian like this. Though he can see she has her guard up, she has a certain calmness around her.

She nods, before her attention is turned towards Thorin as the dwarf calls out her name. Excusing herself, she walks over to the dark-haired dwarf. Curious to know what he wants.

Bilbo continues watching her from his spot. A smile spreading across his face as the ferian says something, a smug look on her face as she does so. Which results in a glare from Thorin of course. They may get along now adays, but that doesn't mean Frêllian has stopped testing her limits around the dwarf.

'It's good to see her like this, isn't it?'

A startled shriek escapes his throat as he turns to face Fíli. Though the dwarf prince isn't looking at Bilbo. Instead his blue gaze is on Frêllian, a strange look in his eyes.

'Y-yeah, I guess so.'

He glances over to Frêllian for a moment, only to look back to Fíli. Bilbo knows Frêllian has some sort of interest in the golden haired dwarf. Though it being fascinated by the warrior, a small crush or something else, he is not sure off.

But up until now he had thought the two young princes had only been fascinated by the fact Frêllian is a ferian. But it seems Fíli's interest might run deeper than he had anticipated at first. Though it seems he isn't aware of it yet.

Yet it worries Bilbo. Deep inside he knows he and Frêllian will never have a chance of being together. Already having given up on that. But still he holds onto that tiny spark of hope, where she'll return home with him after all this is over. To have everything back to normal.

'How was she back at the Shire?' Once again Fíli invades Bilbo's train of thoughts. 'Was she like this as well?'

'Well,' he starts, thinking back. 'In the beginning, she was very feral. Even more so than what she was at the beginning of this journey. Growling at every sound and even a sudden move from me would set her off. Truth to be told, I was afraid of her. And not to mention the night terrors she had.'

He smiles at this, though an uncertain one. The beginning of their friendship is not one of his most fond memories.

'But soon she started to change,' he continues. 'Although it took a while for her to reveal her true form. But her manners got better and she seemed to be more at ease around me. She'd even let me pet her - don't look at me like that! I didn't know anything about ferien!'

Fíli chuckles softly. Telling him he can't blame him, for he himself had wanted nothing else but to pet her thick fur.

'She's come a long way then,' he concludes, when Bilbo doesn't continue. 'From scared, feral animal, to a elegant young lady.'

Bilbo nods in agreement. Yes she has. He has even noticed her to have dropped her guard at times. Something she'd never done back home.

A heavy hand falls on his shoulder, as Fíli speaks.

'She is lucky to have you as her friend.'

With that said, the dwarf turns around.

At this Bilbo looks down in sadness. A friend. He's lucky to have Frêllian as his friend. The first true one he has ever had. She has made him feel special, feel loved by someone - other than his parents that is!

But is she lucky to have him as her friend? He has held her down. Taken away her freedom stopped her from her initially search for her father. True eventually faith has brought father and daughter together, but still Bilbo can't help but wonder if she had found him sooner if she hadn't stumbled upon Bilbo.

And the worst part? Secretly Bilbo still wishes he had never met the dwarves. That they had kept living their peaceful life together. Laughing and having fun. Enjoying the warmth of his hearth during the colder days. What friend wishes for such selfish things?

A bad one.

And then there are his feelings. Would they have budded the same way as they have now? Would he have fallen for her anyway? Or would he continued seeing her as only a good friend?

All thes question keep repeating in his head, even as Bard his eldest daughter Sigrid serves dinner.

* * *

The next morning Bard has arranged a meeting with the master of Laketown for Frêllian. Which had caused Thorin to grumble, for he is the heir to the throne of Erebor, not Frêllian.

'No, I am not,' Frêllian had said smugly, her grin meaning only on thing, to challenge Thorin. 'But like I said yesterday, I already am a queen and you're just a prince right now. Which places me higher in the hierarchy.'

Truth to be told, Frêllian never did care for her ancestry. Alpha, beta, omega. She is a proud ferian and that is all that matters. True, her lineage has kept her alive while growing up under the reign of Azog. But other than that, she has never felt above others - with the exception of filth such as orcs.

But where other cultures need a coronation to determen the next king - believing no queen can rule a kingdom, ferien don't need one. An alpha is a rank you get by birthright. The firstborn of the alpha will become the next alpha, no matter their sex.

If an alpha dies without having an heir to fill the open position, the beta will become the next alpha. For the beta is chosen by the alpha as their second in command, thus deemed a worthy leader by the current leader.

In case of the alpha supreme, there can only be one and that line has never been broken. Frêllian is the direct descendant of a proud line of firstborn. And with the death of her mother, Frêllian had become the next alpha supreme even before she had known about such titles.

But as she stands in front of the old, fragile looking doors, she wishes she had never been the next in line. Wishing to have had an older sibling.

But alas, she has none. Thus resulting in her having to negotiate with this so called master of town. A man with no real title, but the one he has claimed himself. And from what Bard has told her, he isn't the most friendliest of men.

As the door opens, the young ferian unwillingly holds her breath. Anxious for what is to come. Repeating over and over again the diplomatic tactics Thorin had told her about yesterday.

Oh, if only Thorin had been king already! Then the dwarf could have done this himself. He has learned all about diplomatics, something he has taught his nephews as well. How is she supposed to negotiate with this man, with the quick lesson she had yesterday?

As she tries to find back her courage, Frêllian takes one step, and another. And another. Untill she reaches the center of the room.

'I greet you, master of Esgaroth,' she begins, doing a small curtsey. 'And I thank you for allowing to see me on this small notice.'

Lifting her head up to the man, she is less than impressed. Sitting before her, is a large man, his beady eyes on her as she straightens her back. His clothes making him appear even larger than he already is and a half empty plate is set on the table before him. Gravy dripping from his chin as he takes a bit of whatever he is eating.

'Ah, yes,' he speaks with an unpleasant smile. 'You must be the ferian I have heard about. I must say, word travels fast in towns like these.'

He gestures for her to sit down as well as a maid brings in another plate.

'I suppose you have not had lunch yet?' She shakes her head, not wanting to appear impolite. Even if she doesn't feel like eating. 'Good. I hope you like pigeon.'

She thanks him politely as the plate is set before her. There is a moment of silence as the man continues eating. Not only his looks reminding her of a pig, but his table manners as well. Bilbo would have had a fit upon seeing this man eat.

'I heard you were the queen of your people?' Again she nods. Not knowing what to say as she takes another bit of her food. 'But you are still so young.'

'I can assure you, my lord, I am much older than I appear,' she tells him. 'For I am eighty years old.'

This seems to have sparked some interest as his beady eyes once again land on her. Scanning her face, then lowering his gaze.

'You are indeed looking well for an eighty year old woman,' he states, emphasising woman. 'And your king? Surely he does not allow you to roam around on your own.'

'There is no king, sir. Nor is there any need for a king Nor protection.'

'How curious.'

He stops for a moment. His eyes trailing over to the side of the room. Following his gaze, she notices he is looking at the man she had met the day before. Alfrid.

'Though I must admit, I am not alone,' she quickly adds.

This conversation is starting to make her feel uneasy. The interest this man has in her, might not be all that friendly. For it has spiked after the mentioning of her being without a king.

'Ah, so you have brought along your soldiers then, hm? Are you planning to take over this small town?'

'My soldiers?'

She nearly laughs at this. Yes, there are a handful of warriors within the company. But not nearly enough to take over this town. Besides, what use would Laketown be to her?

'I travel with my father and uncle and a handful of family friends,' she continues. 'Most of them not even skilled enough to wield a sword.'

'Then why did you come here?'

Now is the time to try and persuade him to help her out. To help out Thorin and the other dwarfs to reclaim their home. Thorin had said Erebor is at the centre of middle earth. And perfect location for trade throughout middle earth.

'Truth to be told, I need your help,' she answers truthfully. 'We have run into trouble in which we have lost all of our provisions. Provisions we need for our quest.'

She watches as the man strokes his hand through his beard. Taking in all she has told him thus far. But will it be enough?

'What kind of quest?'

'A quest to return what once was ours.'

'And what do you need?'

'Food and weapons are of the essence. Without those, we will surely fail.'

She really needs to be careful now. Testing the waters, before jumping in. If she tells him right away about them wanting to reclaim Erebor, he might not want to help them.

'A noble quest indeed. And if I help you out, what will I get in return?'

'Wealth,' she answers right away. 'Help from my people to make Esgaroth as striving as it once was. You might remember the tales of your town better than I do, but I heard this used to be the center of trade. All kinds of people came here to get the best of the best.'

He seems to ponder over this for a moment. Hopefully her offer is enough. But alas, after a few moments he declines. Stating her offer does sound tempting, but he needs more.

Your offer will help this town and its people,' he tells he, a bored look on his face. 'But what do you have to offer for me? What will I gain from your offer?'

'I-Im afraid I dont understand.'

'A title, my dear,' he all but exclaims in frustration. 'A title! I am a simple master of this town, but without royal blood, that is all I will ever be.'

The look he gives her, sends shivers down her spine. The look in his eyes reminding her of predator eyes that have found its prey. And it seems she is his prey. She now understand what he wants, the highest title one can get in any hierarchy.

He wants to become king!

'I'm afraid I can't help you with that.' She can't disguise the slight tremble in her voice as she speaks. 'That title can only be claimed by blood.'

'Or marriage,' he adds with a smirk. 'And as you just told me, you don't have a king. Which means you can give me the title I so desire.'

A low growl erupts from deep within her throat, as Frêllian stands up. Thorin will probably skin her alive for ruining their plan, but she will not sell herself for the dwarf. _Never_!

'I will do no such thing!'

Her growl grows deeper, her blue eyes turning golden as she glares at the man. Her voice having dropped to a dangerous tone as she speaks.

With her enhanced senses, she can smell his fear even from where she is sitting. Even that slimy man across the room reeks of fear. And they righteously do, for even one with little knowledge of frellian will notice the change.

Still the man bravely tries to stand his ground, telling her that they don't have a deal if she denies. That they will give her nothing.

'We shall see,' is all Frêllian threatens, her voice enough to send shivers down anybody's spine.

Then she turns around with a final snarl. Leaving the room and building in a quick but determent pace. She will have some explaining to do, but she doesn't care. All she cares about right now is to get away from that creep as far as possible!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There you go. From not uploading in a very long time, to another chapter within a couple of days! Well I guess I just had to make it up to you, my dear readers. So I just had to write another chapter as quick as possible. And to tell you the truth, I actually like this one! It may not be my best one, but after such a long time, and still searching for my muse, this one turned out okay.**

 **And while we are at it, this chapter has over 4000 words! And according to the program I use, that means it will take approximately 8:55 hours to read all 21 chapters. So to all who have made it this far, thank you for sticking along. To use your precious time to read this fan fiction. So I truly hope you are enjoying it thus far and you don't think you'v wasted your time.**

 **As for this chapter, I liked having Dwalin playing the role of a protective father. With his not so little girl back, he has eyes in his back to see who's interacting with her and what their intentions could be. For he will not allow anybody to take away his little girl!**

 **As for the master of town. I know he is depicted way different in the book, then he is in the movies. So I went for the self-centered man we see in the movie. I hope I made it clear enough that he has no interest in Frêllian, only the title. If not, I apologize.**

 **Anyway, I'v taken up enough of your time. Feel free to let me know your thoughts, while I try to write done yet another chapter.**


End file.
